


Gefährliches Wissen (What You Don't Know)

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [5]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Biting, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Slash, Wraith, mind-bonding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist die Geschichte von den beiden Wraith Brennan und Kilian, die in Kapitel 10 von 'Gefährliche Gedanken' beginnt.<br/>Sie wird vor allem von diesen beiden handeln, aber auch eine wichtige Entwicklung für die ganze Allianz beinhalten.</p><p>Viel Spaß beim Lesen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyrillos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte beginnt nach Kapitel 10 der Geschichte 'Gefährliche Gedanken', wenn Ihr also neu seid und meine Geschichten noch nicht kennt, dann solltet Ihr Kapitel 10 dieser Geschichte lesen, damit Ihr wisst, worum es in dieser Geschichte geht.  
> Brennan und Kyrillos sind zwei Wraith aus meiner Allianz und die Geschichte wird überwiegend unter den Wraith spielen.  
> Normalerweise schreibe ich meine Geschichten nur aus dem Blickwinkel der Hauptperson, da es aber hier zwei Hauptpersonen gibt, gibt es auch zwei Perspektiven.  
> Kapitel 1 macht Euch mit Kyrillos bekannt, einem sehr schillernden Wraith, der auch ein ziemlicher Casanova ist.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte ist entstanden, weil Hibari_chan, für dessen englische Geschichte ich beta lese, unbedingt einen meiner Commander 'heiraten' wollte... 
> 
> Hier ist die Namensliste der wichtigen Wraith, die in meiner Allianz vorkommen und die Bedeutung ihrer Namen:
> 
> Todd: allen wohl bekannt aus der Original-Serie  
> Raven: 'Der Rabe', Hauptfigur aus 'Gefährliche Wünsche', die Bedeutung seines Namens wird dort in Kapitel 9 erklärt.  
> Brennan: keltisch, 'Kummer, 'Kleine Träne' (Hibari_chan)  
> Kyrillos: griechisch, 'Der Herrliche'  
> Kilian: keltisch, 'Der Krieger', eine der Hauptpersonen aus 'Gefährliche Gedanken'  
> Albert: von Rodney McKay nach 'Albert Einstein' aufgrund seiner Intelligenz so genannt  
> Patricius: lateinisch, 'Der Edle'  
> Alexandros: griechisch, 'Der Beschützer', lateinische Schreibweise: 'Alexander'  
> Sebastinus: lateinisch, 'Der Erhabene'  
> Germanus: lateinisch, 'Der Germane'  
> Octavius: lateinisch, 'Der Achte', der eigentliche Name des großen Kaisers Augustus  
> Justinus: lateinisch, 'Der Gerechte'  
> Iason: griechisch, 'Der Heiler', bekannt aus der Sage: 'Iason und das Goldene Vlies'  
> Omiros: griechisch, besser bekannt als 'Homer' (lateinische Form), der großartige antike Dichter und Autor 'Der Illias' und 'Der Odyssee'  
> Leandros: griechisch, 'Mann des Volkes'  
> Marcos: griechsiche Schreibweise von 'Marcus', 'Der dem Kriegsgott Mars Geweihte', 'Kämpfer'  
> Athena: Griechisch, die bedeutende griechische Göttin der Weisheit, des Krieges und der Taktik, der Kunst und des Handwerks  
> Torran: Keltischer Donnergott, auch als 'Taranis' bekannt, Pendant zum germanischen Donnergott Thor oder Donar  
> Atreyus: Griechisch, eigentlich 'Atreus', Bedeutung: 'Furchtlos'  
> Sinamore: Lateinisch, zusammengesetzt aus den Wörtern 'Sine' (ohne) und 'Amore' (Liebe), Bedeutung: 'Ohne Liebe'  
> Tordir: 'Wald'  
> Valentinus: Lateinisch: 'Der Starke'  
> Cailin: Keltisch: 'Mädchen'  
> Sorcha: Keltisch: 'Hell, strahlend'
> 
> Cameron Mitchell hat diese Namen (bis auf Albert und Todd) sehr sorgfältig für meine Wraith ausgewählt, da ich wollte, dass sie ihre Namen auch wirklich mögen.

Commander Kyrillos stand in der Dart-Bucht und wartete darauf, dass Commander Kilian aus seinem Dart stieg.

Normalerweise ließ er Besucher von seinem Stellvertreter abholen, aber Kilian war nicht nur sein unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter zur Zeit, da er den Oberbefehl über die vier Basis-Schiffe hatte, die mit der Erforschung und dem Schutz der Wraith-Anlage beauftragt waren, sondern auch ein enger Freund und dies hatte Kyrillos dazu bewogen, sich selbst in die Bucht zu begeben und Kilian persönlich abzuholen.

Kilian wollte etwas mit ihm besprechen, was er ganz offensichtlich nicht über die Schiffs-Kommunikation tun wollte, es musste also eine heikle Angelegenheit sein.

Er beobachtete, wie der junge Commander mit natürlicher Anmut und Eleganz aus seinem Dart stieg und nach einem Beutel griff.

Wäre Kilian nicht so ein guter Freund gewesen, hätte Kyrillos ihn wahrscheinlich als Rivalen um den ersten Platz: 'Wer ist der schönste Commander der gesamten Allianz?' angesehen, der natürlich ihm gebührte, aber er mochte den jungen Commander sehr und billigte ihm gerne den zweiten Platz nach ihm selbst zu. Es störte ihn nicht im Mindesten, dass der jüngere Commander den Oberbefehl hatte, diese Art von Aufgaben war nicht das, wonach Kyrillos strebte. Zuviel Arbeit, zu wenig Zeit für andere Dinge...

Kilian kam mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu, das einen Hauch von Spott enthielt.

„Kyrillos, wie schön, dass Du mich selbst abholst. Was verschafft mir denn diese Ehre?“

Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Kyrillos langen Mantel, der deutlich prachtvoller war als die Sorte Mäntel, die die anderen Commander der Basis-Schiffe trugen, und die praktisch und eher eine Art Rüstung waren, als ein Prunk-Gewand, wie der Mantel, den Kyrillos trug, mit kunstvollen Verzierungen im Oberteil und einem in Falten gelegten weit schwingenden Rock. Darunter trug Kyrillos hautenge Hosen und ein glänzendes Oberteil, die beide seine perfekte, durchtrainierte Figur mehr betonten als verhüllten.

„Hast Du keine Angst, Deinen Mantel hier schmutzig zu machen?“

Kyrillos warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und brummte etwas unfreundliches, aber Kilian lachte nur. Es gab nur wenige Personen, die sich Kyrillos gegenüber solche Frechheiten erlauben durften, aber er war einer dieser wenigen Personen.

„Da Du mein vorgesetzter Commander bist, ist mir wohl nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Ich habe einige Untergebene vorher zum Saubermachen hier hergeschickt.“

„Ah, Strafarbeiten...“ Erwiderte Kilian mit einem amüsierten Blick auf Kyrillos gedehnt. „Was haben sie denn angestellt?“

„Ihr Training vernachlässigt“, antwortete Kyrillos ungerührt und klopfte sich ein unsichtbares Stäubchen von seinem Mantel.

Viele ließen sich durch sein Aussehen und sein Gebaren täuschen, aber Kyrillos war der beste Kämpfer der Allianz, der außer Marcos, dem Trainings-Master auf dem Flaggschiff der Allianz, derjenige war, der für die Ausbildung der jungen Krieger verantwortlich war und der die jungen Kämpfer mit Geduld, der nötigen Strenge und großem Geschick in Form brachte.  
Er legte größten Wert darauf, dass sich jeder Wraith unter seinem Kommando, auch die Wissenschaftler, im Nahkampf verteidigen und behaupten konnten und Disziplin und Ordnung wertschätzten.

Was wohl auch der Grund für Kilians Besuch auf seinem Schiff war, den Andeutungen nach zu urteilen, die er vorhin bei ihrem Gespräch über Funk gemacht hatte.

„Verstehe. Nun, sie werden es sich das nächste Mal sicher vorher überlegen, ob sie ihr Training vernachlässigen wollen oder nicht“, erwiderte Kilian mit deutlicher Belustigung in der Stimme.

„Ganz sicher“, bestätigte Kyrillos trocken und betrachtete Kilians Beutel. „Was hast Du da dabei?“

Kilian schmunzelte. „Kaffee. Ich komme von der Stardust, wie Du weißt, und Colonel Manderley war so freundlich, mir eine Thermoskanne mit Kaffee zu überlassen. Er ist außer Cameron derjenige, der am besten Kaffee zubereiten kann.“

Kyrillos verzog das Gesicht, als er sich an Colonel Mitchells Versuche erinnerte, ihm Kaffee schmackhaft zu machen. Er schätzte den Colonel und Gefährten von Commander Raven sehr, aber die menschliche Vorliebe für dieses scheußliche Gebräu war ihm völlig unverständlich.

„Urgh.“ Kyrillos schauderte leicht. „Colonel Manderley hat persönlich für Dich Kaffee gekocht?“ Fragte er dann höchst erstaunt.

Kilian lachte. „Na ja, eher nicht für mich persönlich. Aber da er auch guten Kaffee zu schätzen weiß und ihn deshalb lieber selbst kocht, war er so nett, eine Kanne für mich mit zu kochen.“

Kyrillos öffnete mit einer Handbewegung die Tür zu seinem privaten Arbeitsraum, in dem er auch geschätzte Besucher empfing, die er nicht im Thronsaal oder auf der Brücke abfertigte.

Kyrillos liebte es, den Thron zu benutzen und dort residierend unliebsame Besucher mit hochmütigem Gehabe einzuschüchtern.

Aber Kilian war sein Vorgesetzter und sein Freund, und Kyrillos wäre es nicht im Traum eingefallen, den jungen Commander anders als mit gebührendem Respekt und mit Freundlichkeit zu behandeln.

Die Einhaltung der Regeln und Gesetze war für ihn von größter Wichtigkeit.

Er wies einladend auf einen bequemen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf seinen eigenen, nachdem Kilian Platz genommen hatte.

„Brauchst Du ein Gefäß? Einen Becher oder eine Tasse?“ Fragte er, während er mit fasziniertem Ekel beobachtete, wie Kilian die Kaffeekanne aus dem Beutel nahm und auf den Tisch stellte.

„Nein, danke. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche, dabei.“ Kilian goss sich eine dampfende Tasse ein und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck, einen äußerst erfreuten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Kyrillos verzog den Mund. „Nun, Du bist wohl noch jung genug, um Dich daran gewöhnen zu können“, stellte er nachdenklich fest und Kilian lachte, als er die Tasse abstellte.  
„Das hat Cameron auch gemeint. Commander Raven war über diese Bemerkung nicht – erfreut“, sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln.

Kyrillos grinste und zeigte dabei seine gepflegten, aber sehr scharfen Zähne. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Colonel Mitchell wurde für diese Äußerung sicher – hm – bestraft...“

„Ganz sicher. Aber er schien darüber nicht besonders besorgt zu sein. Im Gegenteil, er schien sich sehr auf diese Bestrafung zu freuen.“ Kilian trank noch einen Schluck.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Commander Raven hat sicher eine Bestrafung gewählt, die für beide äußerst, sagen wir mal, vergnüglich, war“, erwiderte Kyrillos spöttisch.

„Nun, er musste ganz sicher nicht die Dart-Bucht fegen“, stellte Kilian trocken fest, und Kyrillos warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut.

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, betrachtete er Kilian sinnend.

„Du willst etwas von mir und bist nicht nur gekommen, weil Du in meinem Arbeitszimmer Kaffee trinken und plaudern willst. Worum geht es?“

Kilian seufzte und stellte seine Tasse ab.

„Albert hat meinen Besitzanspruch akzeptiert.“

Kyrillos schürzte die Lippen. „Ja, das ist nicht zu übersehen, Kilian. Du wirkst sehr – entspannt und – zufrieden“, sagte er ein wenig spöttisch. Er grinste, als Kilian ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, wurde dann aber ernst.

„Meinen Glückwunsch, Kilian. Du hast so lange darauf warten müssen, dass Albert Dich endlich erhört, und Ihr beide passt perfekt zusammen. Ich freue mich wirklich für Euch“, sagte er dann ernst und aufrichtig und Kilian lächelte seinen Freund an.

„Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz, was das mit mir zu tun haben könnte?“ Fragte er dann wachsam und ein wenig verwirrt, als Kilian schwieg. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und strich seinen Mantel glatt. „Du bist sicher nicht nur hier, um meine Glückwünsche entgegen zu nehmen, oder?“

Kilian lachte. „Dafür auch, mein Freund. Ich weiß, dass sie aufrichtig gemeint sind.“

„Das sind sie. Wenn ich Deinen Wunsch nach einer so festen Bindung auch nicht so ganz nachvollziehen kann. Es gibt so viele schöne und willige Partner...“  
Kyrillos grinste sehr selbstzufrieden, wenn er an die etlichen Mitglieder seiner Crew dachte, die schon in den Genuss seiner Fertigkeiten als Liebhaber gekommen waren.

„Ja, es ist nun wirklich kein Geheimnis, dass Du die – Abwechslung - schätzt, Kyrillos.“ Kilian schüttelte den Kopf. „Warte, bis Dir der Richtige über den Weg läuft. Du wirst es dann ganz sicher nicht abwarten können, Deinen Besitzanspruch ihm gegenüber für jeden anderen deutlich sichtbar zu machen und nur noch ihn wollen.“

„Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass das in der nächsten Zeit passieren wird, Kilian“, erwiderte Kyrillos überzeugt. „Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, weshalb Du eigentlich hier bist...“

„Das werde ich Dir jetzt erklären, mein Freund“, sagte Kilian ernst und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Du weißt sicher, dass ich einen jungen Wraith aus dem Gefolge dieser 'Königin' übernommen habe.“

Kyrillos verengte misstrauisch die Augen. „Ja“, antwortete er gedehnt und betrachtete Kilian aufmerksam. „Den besonders rebellischen, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

„Du irrst Dich nicht. Aber Brennan ist eigentlich nur sehr jung und ungestüm und braucht eine starke Hand, die ihn führt.“

„Ja und wenn mich nicht alles täuschst, hast Du das bisher sehr gut hinbekommen, Kilian.“ Kyrillos ahnte, was Kilian von ihm wollte und der Gedanke behagte ihm nicht besonders. Sie hatten viel mit der Erforschung dieser weitläufigen Anlage zu tun und sich um einen aufmüpfigen Untergebenen zu kümmern, passte nicht in seine etablierte Routine.

„Ja, das habe ich. Dummerweise glaubt er, der passendere Gefährte für mich zu sein und er hat sich deshalb Albert gegenüber in einer Weise verhalten, die nicht akzeptabel ist. Deshalb kann er nicht auf meinem Basis-Schiff bleiben.“

„Aha. Und ich soll Dir den armen, bedauernswerten und liebeskranken Untergebenen abnehmen“, stellte Kyrillos spöttisch fest.

Kilian grinste ihn an. „Wer wäre für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet als Du, mein Freund? Wenn irgendjemand das bewerkstelligt, dann Du, Kyrillos.“

„Wie soll ich denn das verstehen?“ Fragte Kyrillos misstrauisch. Kilian lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

„Wenn Du es nicht schaffst, ihn von seinem Kummer abzulenken, dann schafft es keiner, mein lieber Kyrillos. Und außerdem würde ihm das Training auf Deinem Schiff gut tun und ihn Disziplin und Selbstbeherrschung lehren. Ich habe Dich noch nie um einen Gefallen gebeten, Kyrillos, aber es ist mir wirklich wichtig.“

Kyrillos betrachtete ihn eine Weile schweigend, während Kilian seinen Kaffee trank. Er seufzte, weil er genau wusste, dass er seinem Freund diesen Gefallen nicht abschlagen konnte. Kilian hatte ihm schon einige Gefallen erwiesen und es war tatsächlich das erste Mal, dass er selbst um einen bat.

„Na schön, Kilian. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht begeistert, aber ich werde diesen jungen Wraith an Bord nehmen. Soweit ich weiß, hat ist er nicht nur ein Krieger, sondern auch ein begabter Wissenschaftler?“

„Das ist er allerdings. Aus ihm kann wirklich ein großartiger Commander werden, wenn er alt genug ist und gelernt hat, seine Gefühle zu beherrschen.“

„Hm, mal sehen. Das bleibt noch abzuwarten. Er hat einen Namen, wenn ich Dich richtig verstanden habe?“

„Ja, Cameron gab ihm einen. Er heißt Brennan: 'Kummer'.“

„Nun, das scheint ja ein sehr passender Name zu sein“, stellte Kyrillos spöttisch fest.  
„Also gut, Kilian, schick ihn auf mein Schiff, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er sich in Zukunft zu benehmen weiß.“

Kilian lächelte erleichtert. „Danke, Kyrillos, aber bitte, sei nicht zu hart mit ihm. Er ist wirklich unglücklich.“

Kyrillos schnaubte. „Wenn Du ihn auf mein Schiff schicken willst, musst Du es schon mir überlassen, wie ich ihn behandele, Kilian. Keine Angst, ich werde ihn nicht zu hart anfassen. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein wenig gespannt auf Deinen Schützling. Es könnte vielleicht doch interessant werden, ihn in Form zu bringen“, sagte Kyrillos nachdenklich und übersah geflissentlich Kilians zufriedenes und wissendes Grinsen.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos betrachtete den jungen Wraith – Brennan – den Kilian ihm gesandt hatte, nachdenklich.

Er stand aufrecht in starrer Haltung vor ihm, mit einem trotzigen Ausdruck in den Augen und zusammengepressten Lippen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er seine Versetzung auf Kyrillos Schiff als Bestrafung empfand und nicht besonders erfreut darüber war, auf einem anderen Schiff leben zu müssen.

Wären nicht die finstere Miene und der trotzige Ausdruck in den Augen gewesen, so hätte Kyrillos Brennan sicher attraktiv gefunden, aber so war er ein wenig irritiert und verärgert über die Haltung des jungen Wraith, der nicht im Geringsten von ihm beeindruckt zu sein schien.  
Kyrillos war die absolute Bewunderung und Anbetung seiner Crew so sehr gewohnt, die sich alle darum bemühten, sein Interesse zu wecken und vielleicht die Ehre zu erhalten, zu Kyrillos Gefährten gewählt zu werden, dass Brennans Ablehnung ihn tiefer kränkte, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Brennan war sehr schlank und hochgewachsen, mit langen welligen Haaren, die ihm fast bis zur Taille reichten, die er allerdings sehr nachlässig zu einem Pferdeschwanz im Nacken zusammengefasst hatte. Etliche Strähnen umrahmten zerzaust sein Gesicht, das mit den regelmäßigen Zügen sehr hübsch gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht so einen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt.

Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem dunklen Shirt, einer schwarzen Hose und einer ärmellosen Weste über dem Shirt, alles etwas abgewetzt und schäbig. Kyrillos würde ihm erst mal neue Kleider besorgen müssen, so lief niemand auf seinem Schiff herum. Und bürsten. Brennan würde das nächste Mal sicher gebürstet vor ihm erscheinen, sonst würde er alleine die Dart-Bucht schrubben, das war klar.

„Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind, nicht wahr?“ Fragte er kühl und der junge Wraith biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ja. Weil Commander Kilian mich nicht in der Nähe seines – Gefährten haben möchte“, presste er nach einem Augenblick trotzig hervor.

„Weil Sie sich ungebührlich und respektlos verhalten haben. Und weil Sie nicht akzeptieren können, dass er Ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert. Sie werden hier Disziplin lernen.“

„Ja, Commander!“ Brennan senkte den Kopf und sah einen Moment einfach nur jung, verloren und unglücklich aus und Kyrillos spürte, wie seine harte Haltung dem jungen Wraith gegenüber etwas weicher wurde.

Aber dann hob er den Kopf und hatte wieder den rebellischen Ausdruck auf den hübschen Zügen und Kyrillos spürte erneuten Ärger in sich aufsteigen.

„Als erstes werden Sie sich angemessen und präsentabel herrichten“, schnarrte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sollten Sie noch einmal in dieser Aufmachung erscheinen, werden Sie die Dart-Bucht alleine säubern.“

Brennan hob das Kinn an. „Ja, Commander“, antwortete er ausdruckslos.

„Gut. Sie können wegtreten.“ Er winkte einem jungen adretten Offizier, der in respektvoller Haltung an der Tür stand. „Kümmern Sie sich darum, dass er angemessene Kleidung erhält.“

„Natürlich, Commander.“ Der junge Wraith beugte den Kopf und winkte Brennan, ihm zu folgen.

Brennan beugte den Kopf gerade soweit, dass es nicht unhöflich war und drehte sich dann um. Steif und mit trotzig erhobenem Kopf schritt er zur Tür.

Kyrillos sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, als der junge Wraith den Thronsaal verließ.

Die Aufgabe, diesen jungen Wraith zu einem disziplinierten und wertvollen Mitglied seiner Crew zu machen, würde bedeutend schwerer werden, als er am Anfang gedacht hatte. Aber es war ganz sicher auch eine Aufgabe, die sich lohnte.  
Kyrillos lächelte leicht und schürzte die Lippen.

Brennan war eine Herausforderung und Kyrillos hatte noch nie eine Herausforderung abgelehnt.


	2. Brennan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Kapitel 1 habt Ihr also Kyrillos kennengelernt, der nun also versuchen muss, den jungen Wraith Brennan von seinem Kummer abzulenken und ihn Disziplin zu lehren.  
> Brennan wird von beidem sicher nicht begeistert sein und sich als schwieriger Kandidat erweisen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel werdet Ihr Brennan besser kennenlernen und auch den Eindruck, den er von Kyrillos hat. Aber der erste Eindruck täuscht ja bekanntlich oft...
> 
> Ich habe sehr viel Spaß beim Schreiben über diese beiden Wraith, die so unterschiedlich wie Feuer und Wasser sind.  
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr Euch auch beim Lesen amüsiert!

Hätte irgendjemand Brennan vor seiner ersten Woche an Bord von Commander Kyrillos Basis-Schiff gesagt, wie müde und erschöpft sich ein frisch genährter Wraith fühlen konnte, hätte er einfach nur gelacht.

Ihm war aber wirklich nicht nach Lachen zumute.

Die erste Woche an Bord von Commander Kyrillos Basis-Schiff war eine der schlimmsten Wochen seines jungen Lebens gewesen, fast noch schlimmer als die erste Zeit nach seiner Gefangennahme durch die Allianz, als er nicht gewusst hatte, was mit ihm geschehen würde.

Er musste geschniegelt und gebügelt zu seinen Diensten erscheinen und musste Pflichten erledigen, die sonst nur Worshipper zu tun bekamen, aber kein Wraith, der nicht nur ein Offizier, sondern auch noch ein Wissenschaftler war.

Er hatte schon zweimal die Dart-Bucht alleine gefegt, einmal, weil er sich angeblich Commander Kyrillos Stellvertreter gegenüber nicht 'angemessen' verhalten hatte, was immer dieser arrogante Schnösel auch unter angemessenem Verhalten verstehen mochte. Was konnte er dafür, dass der Stellvertreter zu dumm war, um eine korrekte Diagnostik des Hyper-Antriebs zu verstehen?

Das zweite Mal war er dafür bestraft worden, dass er nicht gebürstet gewesen war – _gebürstet_ , als er vor Commander Kyrillos hatte erscheinen müssen. Als ob es nichts wichtigeres im Leben gab, als _gebürstet_ zu sein. Was konnte er dafür, dass er nicht so seidenweiche und glatte Haare hatte wie dieser Albert, der ihm seinen Kilian gestohlen hatte?

Commander Kyrillos in seinen prunkvollen Gewändern und mit seiner - _gebürsteten_ – Frisur, bei der jedes einzelne Haar schön an seinem Platz lag, schien ein 'angemessenes Aussehen' wichtiger zu sein als seine Fähigkeiten als Offizier und Wissenschaftler und Brennan hasste ihn.

Er hasste Commander Kyrillos, er hasste dieses Basis-Schiff und er hasste es, dass dieser Albert in den Armen seines angebeteten Commanders lag und von Kilian bekam, wonach er selbst sich so sehr sehnte.

Brennan hatte noch keinen solchen Commander wie Kyrillos kennengelernt und er fühlte sich einsam und unbehaglich auf dessen Basis-Schiff. Nicht dass irgendjemand von der Crew sich ihm gegenüber feindselig verhielt, nein. Niemand bedrohte ihn oder behandelte ihn schlecht. Die meisten ignorierten ihn einfach, waren sie doch auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, um die Gunst dieses Lackaffen zu buhlen.

Brennan war noch nie auf einem Schiff gewesen, auf dem sich beinahe jeder überschlagen hatte, um der Königin zu gefallen.  
Seine Erfahrung mit der letzten Königin zählte nicht, da sie eine Droge benutzt hatte.

Brennan war sich aber absolut sicher, dass Commander Kyrillos keine Droge benutzte, er setzte einfach sein Sexappeal ein und seine Untergebenen umschwärmten ihn wie Bienen ein Honigglas.

Dabei war Kyrillos einfach nur ein Commander und keine Königin, die von Natur aus verehrt und begehrt wurde. Brennan verstand es einfach nicht. Natürlich hütete er sich, seine Gedanken vor den anderen preiszugeben, deshalb versuchte er auch gar nicht erst, engere Kontakte zu knüpfen.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Müde erreichte er die Trainingsarena, wo er seine erste Trainingsstunde haben würde, wahrscheinlich bei diesem unfähigen ersten Offizier, der für einen Wraith ziemlich dick war. Nicht muskulös, sondern dick. Vermutlich aß er auch menschliches Essen oder nährte sich an einem bestimmten Typ Mensch und hatte deshalb Speck angesetzt.

Als er den Kopf hob und in die Arena blickte, erstarrte er erschrocken.

In der Arena stand nicht der erste Offizier. In der Arena stand Commander Kyrillos höchstpersönlich, zusammen mit einem hübschen jungen Krieger, dem er irgendetwas erklärte. Der junge Wraith hing an Commander Kyrillos Lippen und starrte ihn anbetend an.

Brennan schluckte, als er Kyrillos näher betrachtete.

Der Commander stand in der Arena mit nacktem Oberkörper und nur mit engen schwarzen Hosen bekleidet.  
Brennan mochte ihn hassen, aber er musste zugeben, dass Commander Kyrillos einer der schönsten männlichen Wraith war, die er je gesehen hatte, abgesehen von Kilian natürlich.

Er war groß und schlank, mit perfekt definierten Muskeln. Seine blass-grüne Haut glänzte ein wenig, so als ob er sie mit einem Öl eingerieben hatte, und Brennan konnte die Tätowierungen sehen, die er auf seiner Brust und den Oberarmen trug, kunstvolle, verschlungene Ornamente, dem Tattoo ähnlich, das sein linkes Auge umschloss und ein wenig an eine Blumenranke erinnerte.

Die Tätowierungen waren symmetrisch angeordnet, zwei davon liefen um seine Oberarme herum wie Armbänder und jede einzelne Tätowierung betonte die trainierten Muskeln.  
Die engen Hosen umschlossen seine langen schlanken Beine wie eine zweite Haut und die schönen, männlichen Züge zeigten einen Ausdruck von höchster Konzentration, als er dem jungen Krieger einen geschmeidigen Bewegungsablauf erklärte.

Kyrillos hatte dichte lange weiße Haare, die bis in die Mitte des Rückens hinab fielen und ganz gerade auf die gleiche Länge geschnitten waren. Sie waren nur ganz leicht gewellt und sicher nicht so widerspenstig wie Brennans eigene Haare.  
Kyrillos hatte seitlich zwei breitere Strähnen nach hinten gebunden, seine bevorzugte Frisur. Auch jetzt schien er es nicht für nötig zu halten, einen Pferdeschwanz zu binden, damit ihn die Haare nicht beim Training störten.

Brennans Blick fiel auf eine senkrechte Tätowierung auf Kyrillos flachem, festen Bauch, die in der Hose verschwand und verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht.

Verdammt, wie kam er dazu, auf den Unterleib dieses eitlen und arroganten Commanders zu starren, den er überhaupt nicht leiden konnte?

Er schluckte und versuchte unwillig, seine Gedanken davon abzulenken, wie weit diese Tätowierung wohl hinunter reichen würde.

Er konzentrierte sich auf Kyrillos Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck jetzt beinahe zärtlich zu nennen war, als er das Kinn des jungen Wraith anhob und leise etwas zu ihm sagte. Der Krieger schmolz förmlich dahin und nickte eifrig, einen hingerissenen Ausdruck in den Augen, der Brennan den Magen umdrehte.

Der junge Wraith benahm sich wirklich peinlich. Glaubte er tatsächlich, dass der Commander ihn zu seinem Gefährten wählen würde, nur weil er diesem das Bett wärmen durfte?

Der Commander ließ den jungen Wraith los und schickte ihn aus der Arena, bevor er sich langsam zu Brennan umwandte und ihn betrachtete, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Brennan biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte geglaubt, unbemerkt geblieben zu sein, aber etwas an Kyrillos Haltung sagte ihm, dass Kyrillos die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte, dass er da stand und ihn anstarrte.  
Kyrillos verzog die Lippen zu einem leicht spöttischen und wissenden Lächeln, während er Brennan von oben bis unten musterte.

Brennan ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die zärtliche Abschiedsszene mit dem anderen Krieger von Kyrillos inszeniert worden war, nur damit er Zeuge dieser Szene wurde.

Als ob er auch nur eine Sekunde daran denken würde, mit Kyrillos das Bett teilen zu wollen. Das war einfach lächerlich. Commander Kyrillos war ein selbstgefälliger, eitler und arroganter Kerl, der anscheinend glaubte, dass ihn jedes seiner Crew-Mitglieder unwiderstehlich fand.

Nein, er nicht, auf gar keinen Fall. Niemals würde er freiwillig in das Bett des Commanders kommen. Für ihn gab es nur Commander Kilian, niemand sonst, da war er sich ganz sicher.

„Sie sind zu spät“, sagte Kyrillos gedehnt und Brennan hob rebellisch das Kinn an.

„Sie können mich ja wieder die Dart-Bucht fegen lassen“, antwortete er trotzig, wohl wissend, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte.  
Er war zu spät und der Commander hatte jedes Recht dazu, ihn dafür zu bestrafen, egal ob er die Verspätung zu verantworten hatte oder nicht. Das hatte er diesmal nicht, denn der führende Wissenschaftler des Basis-Schiffes hatte ihm einige zusätzliche Diagnosen aufgebrummt, aber das würde in den Augen von Commander Kyrillos sicher keine Rolle spielen.

Kyrillos grinste spöttisch. „Das wird dieses Mal nicht nötig sein. Außerdem ist sie noch von dem letzten Mal, als Sie sie gefegt haben, sauber.“

Er betrachtete Brennan amüsiert, der immer noch einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand.  
„Möchten Sie das Training noch länger hinaus zögern? Wenn Sie nicht näher kommen, können wir nicht anfangen.“

Brennan schluckte verzweifelt und fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er sollte mit Kyrillos selbst kämpfen?

Kyrillos schien seine Gedanken zu erahnen, obwohl Brennan sie abschirmte, denn er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und fragte erstaunt: „Sie haben tatsächlich geglaubt, mein erster Offizier würde das Kampf-Training leiten? Sieht er für Sie so aus, als ob er dazu in der Lage sei?“

Brennan starrte Kyrillos mit offenem Mund an. „Wieso ist er Ihr Stellvertreter, wenn Sie ihn so gering schätzen?“ Fragte er trotzig zurück.

Kyrillos verengte verärgert die Augen.

„Das tue ich nicht. Ich weiß seine Fähigkeiten sehr wohl zu schätzen. Er ist einer der besten Taktiker der ganzen Allianz. Und er ist selbstverständlich dazu in der Lage, zu kämpfen und sich selbst zu verteidigen.  
Wären Sie nicht so damit beschäftigt, alles und jeden auf diesem Schiff abzulehnen, wüssten Sie das inzwischen. Und auch, dass ich das Kampf-Training persönlich leite, und zwar für jeden Krieger der Allianz, der das nötig hat. Sie sollten sich nicht so sehr auf Äußerlichkeiten und Ihren ersten Eindruck zu verlassen, sonst wird aus Ihnen nie ein hoher Offizier. Lernen Sie, Ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren, anstatt sich von Ihren Gefühlen beherrschen zu lassen, dann sind Sie auch in der Lage, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und jetzt kommen Sie her.“

Brennan gehorchte instinktiv, gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt.

Er kam zögernd näher und atmete tief ein. Das hätte er besser nicht tun sollen, denn plötzlich stieg ihm der herbe Duft des anderen Wraith in die Nase, männlich und kraftvoll.  
Seine Kehle wurde trocken und er spürte eine völlig unerwartete und unwillkommene Erregung in sich aufsteigen, als der Duft seine Sinne überwältigte.

Kyrillos stand dagegen immer noch ungerührt in der gleichen Haltung da und beobachtete ihn. Sein Gesichtsausdruck gab nichts von dem preis, was er dachte und Brennan wusste nicht, ob er seine Reaktion registriert hatte oder nicht.

„Ziehen Sie Ihr Oberteil aus“, befahl er nur ruhig. Brennan starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
„Warum?“ Fragte er heiser. Wollte der Commander ihn hier in der Arena nehmen?

Kyrillos verengte verärgert die Augen. „Wollen Sie tatsächlich jeden meiner Befehle, die ich Ihnen geben werde, hinterfragen?“ Fragte er leise, aber mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

Brennan presste die Lippen aufeinander und zog seine Weste und sein Shirt aus.  
„Nein, Commander“, flüsterte er heiser und versuchte, seine Angst niederzukämpfen.

Der Commander des Basis-Schiffes, auf dem er gewesen war, bevor er mit seiner Königin geflohen war, hatte eine Vorliebe für junge Offiziere gehabt, die sein Bett nicht teilen wollten. Er selbst war noch nicht interessant gewesen, da er keinen Offiziersrang bekleidet hatte, aber einer seiner Brüder hatte das Bett des grausamen Kerls teilen müssen.

Kyrillos schien seine Angst zu spüren, denn seine Miene wurde etwas freundlicher.

„So kann ich die Bewegungen Ihrer Muskeln besser sehen und beurteilen, ob Sie es richtig machen oder nicht, Brennan“, erklärte er ernst und Brennan entspannte sich ein klein wenig.

Etwas in der Stimme des Commanders sagte ihm, dass das tatsächlich der Grund für seinen Befehl war und er nicht befürchten musste, dass der ältere Wraith versuchte, ihn auf diese Weise in sein Bett zu zwingen.

Er war sich allerdings immer noch nicht sicher, ob ihm dieses Training helfen würde, seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Auf Commander Kilians Schiff war er außer dem Commander selbst der beste Kämpfer gewesen und Kyrillos schien mehr an schöner Kleidung als an Kämpfen interessiert zu sein.

„Greifen Sie mich an.“

Brennan blinzelte und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er nahm Aufstellung und betrachtete den Commander, der immer noch mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand. Aber dann tat er, was der Commander ihm befohlen hatte. Er griff an und legte dabei seine ganze Frustration und Wut in diesen Angriff.

Im nächsten Augenblick lag er auf dem Bauch auf dem Boden der Arena, das Knie des Commanders im Rücken und schnappte nach Luft.

„Ist das alles, was Sie können, Brennan? Ihrem Hochmut nach zu urteilen, bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass Sie nicht so leicht zu besiegen sind.“ Er hörte die spöttische, dunkle Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr und spürte den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut, bevor er plötzlich frei war und wieder atmen konnte.

Beschämt kam er wieder auf die Beine und blinzelte. Kyrillos stand vor ihm, jedes Haar an seinem Platz und atmete ganz ruhig, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, eine Haltung, die ihn schmerzhaft an Kilian erinnerte. Kyrillos lächelte spöttisch und Brennan hatte wieder das Gefühl, dass er seine Gedanken las, obwohl er sie abgeschirmt hatte. Verwirrt versuchte er, seine Abschirmung zu verstärken.

Das Lächeln auf Kyrillos schönen, männlichen Zügen vertiefte sich.

„Ich muss Ihre Gedanken nicht lesen. Und das tue ich auch nicht ohne Ihre Einwilligung, Brennan. Ihr Gesicht ist wie ein offenes Buch für mich. So wird jeder in der Lage sein, Sie zu besiegen, auch ein Gegner, der viel schwächer ist als Sie. Lernen Sie, Ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Man sieht Ihnen sofort an, was Sie denken. Jetzt gerade erinnert meine Haltung Sie an Commander Kilian. Ich könnte Sie jetzt angreifen und sofort besiegen, wenn ich das wollte.“

Er betrachtete Brennan aufmerksam. „Sagen Sie mir, was ich gerade denke“, forderte er dann Brennan auf. Brennan biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte, Kyrillos Mienenspiel zu deuten.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er schließlich heiser zu. Kyrillos nickte. „Natürlich nicht. In einem echten Kampf wäre es tödlich, wenn mein Gegner in der Lage wäre zu sehen, was ich denke. Greifen Sie mich noch mal an.“

Brennan tat es. Die nächste Stunde war eine der anstrengendsten und lehrreichsten Stunden seines Lebens. Er hatte geglaubt, ein guter Kämpfer zu sein, aber der Commander belehrte ihn eines besseren. Er griff an und landete jedes Mal nach kurzer Zeit auf dem Boden der Arena, das Knie des Commanders im Rücken, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

Nachdem das eine Stunde lang so gegangen war, tat ihm jeder Knochen im Leib weh und er war so erschöpft, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er wieder auf die Füße kam, und das obwohl er frisch genährt war und sein Körper sich jedes Mal regenerierte.

Aber die Ereignisse der letzten Woche hatten ihn auch emotional völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft.

Er lag in der Arena, das Gesicht in den Boden gepresst und fühlte sich verzweifelt und mutlos. Wie sollte er nur an Bord dieses Schiffes leben können?

Starke Hände drehten ihn erstaunlich behutsam auf den Rücken.  
Kyrillos kniete über ihm und sah eindringlich auf ihn herab. Für einen langen Augenblick sahen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen und Brennan fühlte ein merkwürdiges Flattern in seinem Bauch. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über Kyrillos schöne Züge, aber bevor Brennan es richtig einordnen konnte, war es vorbei und die sorgfältige Ausdruckslosigkeit wieder an ihrem Platz.

Kyrillos ließ ihn los und kam elegant und anmutig auf die Füße. Er schien nicht im Mindesten erschöpft zu sein und seine Haare fielen ihm immer noch in seidigen Wellen über den Rücken, während seine eigenen trotz des Pferdeschwanzes heillos zerzaust waren.

„Das reicht für heute. Das war für den Anfang gar nicht schlecht“, stellte Kyrillos zufrieden fest und Brennan starrte ihn ungläubig an. Commander Kyrillos musste scherzen, oder? Er hatte jedes Mal nach Sekunden, spätestens aber nach einer halben Minute auf dem Boden gelegen, und das sollte nicht schlecht gewesen sein?

Kyrillos grinste. „Ich kann wieder in Ihrem Gesicht lesen, Brennan“, sagte er amüsiert und griff nach einem Handtuch, das er sich um die Schultern legte.

„In Ihnen steckt tatsächlich viel Potential, genau, wie Commander Kilian es mir gesagt hat. Es hat noch keiner vor Ihnen beim ersten Mal eine Stunde lang einen Kampf gegen mich durchgehalten, auch nicht, wenn er frisch genährt war. Sie waren wirklich gut. Nehmen Sie jetzt eine heiße Dusche und ruhen Sie sich aus. Die Woche war hart für Sie. Sie müssen erst morgen wieder Ihren Dienst antreten. Nach Ihrem Dienst auf der Brücke morgen treffen wir uns wieder hier.“

Der Commander nickte Brennan zu und verließ dann die Arena.

Brennan starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher, bis die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Commanders verschwunden war, bevor er in der Lage war, sich wieder zu fassen.

Er lächelte zaghaft. Commander Kilian hatte gesagt, es stecke viel Potential in ihm. Er hatte ihn weggeschickt, aber er glaubte an ihn.

Und Commander Kyrillos hatte ihn gelobt. Vielleicht gab es doch die Hoffnung, dass er sich hier auf diesem Schiff irgendwann einleben würde.

Und vielleicht war Commander Kyrillos doch nicht so schlimm, wie er anfangs geglaubt hatte. Vielleicht...


	3. Disziplin und Kampf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan ist also nun seit einigen Tagen an Bord von Kyrillos' Basis-Schiff und muss nun versuchen, sich dort einzuleben und nicht mehr so bockig und abwehrend zu sein. Vielleicht hilft ihm ja das Kampftraining dabei.  
> Die Frage ist allerdings, was Kyrillos tun wird mit Brennan, der ja die Anbetung seiner Crew gewöhnt ist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Woche habe ich ein wenig mehr Zeit und ich werde versuchen, am Ende der Woche noch Kapitel 4 zu posten. Danach wird es auf jeden Fall langsamer vorwärts gehen, leider.
> 
> Dieses Kapitel ist wieder aus Kyrillos' Sicht geschrieben, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich immer abwechselnd aus der Sicht der beiden schreiben werde. Es kann durchaus sein, dass der POV von einem der beiden Protagonisten mehrmals hintereinander kommt.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und wie immer - Feedback wäre toll!

Kyrillos saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und klopfte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf die Tischplatte, während er dem Sermon seines ersten Offiziers lauschte, der erregt vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab lief und sich über die andauernde 'Disziplinlosigkeit' ihres neuen Schützlings ausließ.

Er versuchte, seinem Stellvertreter seine Ungeduld nicht zu sehr zu zeigen, aber der dickliche Wraith war so mit seiner Beschwerde beschäftigt, dass Kyrillos wahrscheinlich laut hätte schnarchen können, ohne dass sein erster Offizier es bemerkt hätte.

Kyrillos musste über diesen Gedanken selbst schmunzeln. Es war natürlich völlig undenkbar, dass er in seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch saß und mit offenem Mund schnarchend schlief, während sein Stellvertreter sich über einen der jungen Offiziere und dessen mangelnde Disziplin beschwerte.

Was normalerweise auch nicht vorkam.

Keiner der jungen Wraith auf seinem Basis-Schiff benahm sich so, zumindest nicht zum wiederholten Male.

Kyrillos führte ein strenges Regiment auf seinem Schiff und ließ Unbotmäßigkeiten niemals durchgehen. Und niemand versuchte mehr als zwei Mal, die strengen Regeln zu seinen Gunsten auszulegen.

Trotzdem wurde Kyrillos von seiner Mannschaft verehrt und angebetet. Er schaffte es, genau das richtige Gleichgewicht zwischen Strenge und Nachsicht einzuhalten, und seinen Untergebenen das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass ihm jeder einzelne besonders wichtig war.

Und dann war da noch sein Sexappeal. Jedes Crew-Mitglied hätte alles dafür getan, Kyrillos' Gefährte zu werden, oder wenigstens sein Bett teilen zu dürfen.

Na gut, sein erster Offizier war die Ausnahme. Sie schätzten und respektierten einander sehr, aber es bestand keinerlei erotische Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen, was sicher auch daran lag, dass sein Stellvertreter seine eigenen Chancen realistisch genug einschätzen konnte.

Der einzige andere aus seiner Crew, der auch gegen sein Sexappeal immun zu sein schien, war eben der, über den sich sein erster Offizier gerade beschwerte und der seine Gedanken selbst mehr beschäftigte, als ihm lieb war.

Brennan. Der junge Wraith, der von Commander Kilians Basis-Schiff auf seines gekommen war, weil er sich völlig unpassend in seinen Commander verliebt und sich deshalb dessen Gefährten gegenüber unbotmäßig verhalten hätte.

Und der alles auf dem neuen Basis-Schiff, auf dem er nun leben musste, ablehnte und ihn, seinen neuen Commander, am meisten.

Obwohl er seit ihrer ersten Trainingsstunde vor einer knappen Woche nicht mehr ganz so abwehrend und hasserfüllt zu sein schien.

Kyrillos seufzte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem wütenden Stellvertreter zu, der so langsam mit seiner Tirade am Ende angekommen zu sein schien, nach – 10 Minuten.

„Was sagen Sie dazu, Commander?“

Kyrillos blinzelte. „Wie bitte?“

Sein erster Offizier machte ein indigniertes Gesicht. „Sie haben mir nicht zugehört“, stellte er fest.

Kyrillos betrachtete den älteren Wraith, der immer noch auf und ab lief, mit geschürzten Lippen.

„Hören Sie auf, Löcher in den Boden meines Arbeitszimmers zu laufen, Second“, befahl er mit nicht besonders viel Nachdruck.  
Er seufzte erneut und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn, zufrieden?“

Sein Stellvertreter machte ein mürrisches Gesicht. „Er hat Ihre Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht verdient, Commander“, erwiderte er unzufrieden.

„Das mag sein. Aber Commander Kilian hat mich darum gebeten und ich werde ihm diesen Gefallen erweisen. Ich hatte auch gedacht, dass es sich einfacher gestalten würde, ihn hier zu integrieren. Kümmern Sie sich wieder um Ihre eigenen Pflichten und Aufgaben, Second. Ich werde mich in Zukunft persönlich darum kümmern, dass er Disziplin und Ordnung lernt. Wegtreten.“

Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Geduld mehr, sich weitere Predigten seines ersten Offiziers anzuhören.

Sein Stellvertreter zuckte beleidigt zusammen, aber er widersprach nicht und beugte den Kopf, bevor er Kyrillos' Arbeitszimmer mit um seine dicken Beine wehendem Mantel verließ.

Kyrillos schloss die Augen und lehnte aufstöhnend den Kopf gegen die Sessellehne.

Manchmal war es verdammt anstrengend, der Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes zu sein.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos stand in der Arena und sah Brennan näher kommen. Seit ungefähr einer Woche trainierte er den jungen Wraith jetzt und Kyrillos musste zugeben, dass er von Brennan beeindruckt war.

Die meisten Krieger, die er trainierte, brauchten Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre, um sich auch nur Minuten auf den Beinen zu halten, wenn sie gegen ihn kämpften und die einzigen Krieger der Allianz, die es schafften, gegen ihn zu kämpfen und ihn ab und zu auch zu besiegen, waren Commander Todd, Commander Raven und Commander Alexandros, und auch das geschah nicht so häufig.

Brennan hatte es das letzte Mal tatsächlich geschafft, sich drei Minuten gegen ihn zu behaupten, und das, obwohl sie erst seit einigen Tagen trainierten.

Brennan war auch nicht mehr zu spät gekommen.

Kyrillos hatte beim ersten Mal gewusst, weshalb Brennan zu spät gekommen war, sein Wissenschaftler hatte ihn vorher darüber informiert, dass er Brennan einige zusätzliche Diagnosen aufgetragen hatte.  
Im Gegensatz zu seinem ersten Offizier war sein führender Wissenschaftler begeistert von Brennan und seinen Fähigkeiten.  
Er war zu klug, es dem jungen, aufmüpfigen Wraith zu zeigen, aber seinen Commander hatte er über seine Meinung sofort informiert.

Kyrillos rechnete es Brennan hoch an, dass dieser nicht versucht hatte, sich herauszureden oder die Schuld einem anderen zuzuweisen, und das hatte Kyrillos dazu bewogen, ihn nicht zu bestrafen, obwohl Brennan ihm das vermutlich als Schwäche ausgelegt hatte.

Brennan kam in den Ring und blieb vor Kyrillos stehen. Er beugte leicht den Kopf.

„Commander.“ Sein Tonfall war immer noch abweisend, aber nicht mehr so trotzig wie am Anfang.  
Das Training mit Kyrillos schien ihm tatsächlich viel zu bedeuten und er benahm sich während des Trainings viel weniger aufmüpfig und rebellisch als während seiner Dienste.

„Brennan“, erwiderte Kyrillos gedehnt. Er ließ seinen Blick langsam über Brennans Körper gleiten.

Er benutzte mit Absicht seinen Namen und er konnte sehen, dass Brennan sich irritiert auf die Lippen biss.  
Kyrillos stand in seiner üblichen Haltung in der Arena, mit nacktem Oberkörper und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Brennan zog zögernd seine Weste und sein Shirt aus und zog das Band um seinen Pferdeschwanz fest. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, am Ende des Trainings würde seine herrliche Mähne wieder völlig zerzaust sein.

Kyrillos atmete tief durch, weil der Wunsch, seine Finger durch diese wundervolle ungebändigte Mähne gleiten zu lassen, für einen Moment beinahe übermächtig wurde.  
Nur seine eiserne Disziplin befähigte ihn dazu, eine völlig ausdruckslose Miene beizubehalten, als er Brennan dabei beobachtete, wie er mit einer natürlichen Anmut, derer er sich gar nicht bewusst war, seine Kleidung auszog und seine Haare richtete.

Verdammt, der junge Offizier ging ihm mehr unter die Haut, als es für sie beide gut war. Es irritierte und ärgerte Kyrillos mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

Und außerdem glaubte Brennan, in Kilian verliebt zu sein.  
Noch einer von den vielen Gründen, aus denen es besser war, sich von Brennan fernzuhalten.

Brennan vermied es ihn anzusehen, während er Aufstellung nahm.  
Kyrillos unterdrückte ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Brennan mochte glauben, dass er unsterblich in Kilian verliebt war, aber Kyrillos ließ ihn definitiv nicht unberührt, so viel stand fest.

Kyrillos musterte ihn spöttisch, um Brennan zu provozieren und zu einem unbedachten Angriff zu verleiten.  
Brennan presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander, aber er griff Kyrillos nicht mehr kopflos an, er hatte seine Gefühle deutlich besser unter Kontrolle als noch vor wenigen Tagen und Kyrillos wusste, dass das sein Verdienst war.

Brennan war ein ungeschliffener Rohdiamant und Kyrillos war fest entschlossen, ihn in Form zu schleifen und zum Glänzen zu bringen.

„Greifen Sie mich an“, erteilte er den üblichen Befehl, mit dem das Training jedes Mal begann.

Brennan tat es und er schaffte es, zwei Minuten gegen Kyrillos zu kämpfen, bevor er mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag.

Kyrillos kniete über ihm und sah auf Brennans Rücken hinab, bewunderte das Spiel der festen Muskeln, als der junge Wraith versuchte ihn abzuschütteln.

Er stand auf und ließ Brennan wieder auf die Füße kommen. Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, wohl wissend, dass er Brennan damit an Kilian erinnerte.

Brennan atmete tief durch und nahm erneut Aufstellung, das Kinn trotzig erhoben. Kyrillos lächelte leicht, ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen.

Es war Zeit für die nächste Stufe des Trainings. Er würde jetzt sehen, ob Brennan wirklich so rebellisch war, wie er zu sein schien.

„Greifen Sie mich an.“ Brennan tat es und er hielt sich ganze drei Minuten auf den Beinen, bevor er wieder auf dem Boden lag.

Dieses Mal ließ Kyrillos ihn nicht wieder los.  
Er hielt ihn auf den Boden gedrückt und beugte den Kopf runter zu seinem Ohr.

„Versuchen Sie aufzustehen, schütteln Sie mich ab“, flüsterte er heiser in Brennans Ohr.

Brennan erstarrte unter ihm und lag einen Moment völlig still.

Kyrillos blickte auf den schlanken Rücken vor ihm.  
Der lange Pferdeschwanz war zur Seite gerutscht und Kyrillos atmete tief ein, weil der Wunsch, Brennans Rücken zu streicheln, die weiche Haut über den festen Muskeln zu liebkosen und all die sensiblen Stellen an Brennans Wirbelsäule zu berühren, beinahe übermächtig wurde.

Brennan hatte eine perfekte Wirbelsäule, und da war sie, in all ihrer Pracht, nur Zentimeter von seinen erfahrenen Händen entfernt und bettelte geradezu darum, liebkost zu werden.

Kyrillos wusste genau, welche Stellen einer Wraith-Wirbelsäule besonders sensibel waren und wo er drücken und streicheln musste, um einen anderen Wraith zu Stöhnen und Keuchen zu bringen.

Vor Lust, nicht vor Schmerz, selbstverständlich. Kyrillos hatte die Vorliebe manch anderer Commander nie verstanden, die es erregend und vergnüglich fanden, einen Untergebenen zu nehmen, der sie nicht wollte und ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Kyrillos zog sein Vergnügen aus dem Vergnügen seiner Partner und nicht aus deren Schmerzen oder ihrer Angst und er war froh, dass Commander Todd seinen menschlichen Bündnispartnern zuliebe solche Dinge auf seinen Basis-Schiffen untersagt hatte.  
Was eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen war, keiner der anderen Commander hatte bisher ein solches Verhalten gezeigt und würde es sicher auch in Zukunft nicht tun. Anderenfalls wäre er sicher auch nicht der Allianz beigetreten.

Er ballte die Fäuste und kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, Brennan zum Stöhnen zu bringen, dazu, unter seinen erfahrenen und geschickten Händen dahinzuschmelzen und ihn anzuflehen, ihn zu nehmen.

Er würde nichts dergleichen tun.

Brennan glaubte, in einen anderen verliebt zu sein und Kyrillos würde die Finger von ihm lassen, egal, wie schwer es ihm auch fallen mochte.

„Worauf warten Sie, Brennan? Schütteln Sie mich ab, wehren Sie sich.“

Kyrillos hörte selbst, wie heiser seine Stimme klang und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Brennan nicht begriff, warum die Stimme seines Commanders so heiser war.

Brennan gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich und bäumte sich unter Kyrillos in dem Versuch auf, den älteren Wraith abzuschütteln.

Kyrillos presste sein Knie auf Brennans Wirbelsäule in Höhe der Taille, da wo ein Wraith besonders schmerzempfindlich war und drückte sein Hand gegen Brennans Nacken, eine der wenigen anderen Stellen, an denen ein Wraith sowohl für Lust, als auch für Schmerz empfänglich war.

Das hier war ein Kampftraining, das dazu diente, dass jeder Wraith, den er trainierte, dazu in der Lage war, Gegner im Nahkampf zu besiegen.  
Brennan musste lernen einen Kampf gegen einen Gegner zu überleben und zu gewinnen. Da gab es keinen Platz für Mitleid oder Schonung.

Mochte Kyrillos auch eben noch andere Gedanken bezüglich seines neuesten Crew-Mitgliedes gehabt haben, jetzt war er völlig auf das Training konzentriert und blendete alles andere aus.

Brennan stöhnte auf, als Kyrillos ihn unbarmherzig zu Boden drückte und blieb liegen.

„Wollen Sie etwa schon aufgeben, Brennan? Sind Sie tatsächlich so leicht zu besiegen?“ Provozierte Kyrillos ihn gnadenlos und Brennan gab ein wütendes Zischen von sich.

Gut. Wut war gut. Wut würde Brennan helfen, sich gegen seinen Gegner zu wehren und ihn zu besiegen. Er musste nur lernen, seine Wut sinnvoll einzusetzen, anstatt sich blindlings von ihr beherrschen zu lassen, dann würde er ein großartiger Kämpfer werden, da war sich Kyrillos ganz sicher.

Brennan schien zu begreifen, dass er eine andere Taktik anwenden musste, um seinen Gegner loszuwerden und Kyrillos wurde beinahe von ihm überrascht, als er sich vom Boden abdrückte und mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zur Seite rollte. Aber nur fast. Trotzdem ließ er es zu, dass Brennan sich auf den Rücken drehte und versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen.

Bevor Brennan das schaffte, presste Kyrillos die Hände gegen seine Schultern, und drückte ihn wieder zu Boden, diesmal allerdings lag Brennan mit dem Gesicht nach oben. Der junge Wraith starrte wütend und trotzig zu ihm hoch, die Lippen zusammengepresst.

Kyrillos war ein so erfahrener Kämpfer, dass er auch Gegner zu Boden drücken und besiegen konnte, die ihm eigentlich an körperlicher Stärke überlegen waren. Er wusste, welche Stellen am Körper empfindlich waren und den Gegenspieler die Bewegungsfähigkeit nahmen.

Kyrillos blickte auf Brennan hinab, auf das hübsche Gesicht mit dem rebellischen Ausdruck, den goldenen Augen und der herrlichen, zerzausten Mähne, die sein Gesicht jetzt offen umrahmte. Das Band war bei seinem Versuch, Kyrillos abzuschütteln, verloren gegangen und seine Haare waren auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. Er atmete schwer und erinnerte Kyrillos an ein gefangenes Tier, wild, ungezähmt und wunderschön.

Brennan starrte zu ihm hoch und der Ausdruck in seinen schönen goldenen Augen veränderte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von Trotz zu Verlangen. Es war nur einen Herzschlag lang zu sehen, aber Kyrillos sah es, bevor der Trotz wieder zurückkehrte.

Kyrillos unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Interessant. Also gab es doch Hoffnung dafür, Brennan zu erobern. Er würde Brennan zähmen, egal wie lange es dauern würde. Brennan würde Kilian vergessen, dafür würde er sorgen.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

'Seine Fähigkeiten sind wirklich außergewöhnlich! Er muss lernen, sie noch besser zu nutzen und disziplinierter seine Arbeiten zu verrichten, auch die, die ihm als langweilig erscheinen, aber seine Begabung ist beeindruckend!'

Kyrillos stand auf seiner Brücke und lauschte auf die Stimme seines führenden Wissenschaftlers in seinem Kopf.

'Weiß er von Ihrer Einschätzung?' Fragte er zurück, während er Brennan beobachtete, der sauber gekleidet und mit ordentlich gebürstetem Pferdeschwanz an einer der Kontrollen stand und eine Diagnose der Energieversorgung des Schiffes durchführte.

Er unterdrückte einen sehnsüchtigen Seufzer. Irgendwie hatte ihm die wilde, offene Mähne besser gefallen...

'Wie bitte? Was ist mit meinen Haaren denn nicht in Ordnung?'

Kyrillos zuckte bei dem sehr irritierten Gedanken seines Wissenschaftlers zusammen.

'Nichts. Alles tadellos.' Er straffte sich und konzentrierte sich auf sein 'Gespräch' mit dem anderen Wraith.

'Natürlich habe ich ihm das nicht gesagt. Es würde nur seine trotzige Haltung unterstützen. Er muss erst Disziplin und Ordnung lernen, bevor er seine Begabung wirklich voll nutzen kann, aber er mit der richtigen Anleitung und Führung wird er sicher an Albert heranreichen.'

Kyrillos schmunzelte. 'Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass ihn dieser Vergleich erfreuen wird', erwiderte er belustigt.

Sein Wissenschaftler warf ihm einen kurzen, wissenden Blick zu.

'Das ist nur eine Schwärmerei, Commander. Commander Kilian war freundlich zu ihm, als er nach seiner Gefangennahme und dem Drogenentzug zu ihm kam, und er hat sich an die erste Person geklammert, die freundlich zu ihm war und ihn nicht missbraucht hat.  
Er wird diese Schwärmerei überwinden und dann frei sein für – jemand anderen...'

Kyrillos verengte die Augen und sah seinen Wissenschaftler misstrauisch an, der den Blick ruhig und unschuldig erwiderte, zog es aber vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern.

'Mein Second teilt Ihre Auffassung nicht', stellte er nachdenklich fest.

'Das ist nicht verwunderlich. Ihr Stellvertreter schätzt Disziplin und absoluten Gehorsam höher ein als Begabung. Brennan muss lernen zu gehorchen, da stimme ich ihm zu, aber er muss genug Freiraum haben, um seine Begabung entfalten zu können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie besser geeignet sind, ihm beides zu geben, Commander.'

Kyrillos musterte seinen Wissenschaftler scharf, aber es lag keinerlei Spott in seinem Blick oder seinen oberflächlichen Gedanken. Er meinte das, was er sagte, aufrichtig.

Sinnend blickte er wieder zu dem jungen Wraith, der völlig in seine Arbeit vertieft war und zum ersten Mal, seit er an Bord von Kyrillos' Schiff gekommen war, entspannt und zufrieden wirkte, während er die anspruchsvolle Diagnose durchführte, eine Aufgabe, die normalerweise sonst nur Kyrillos selbst oder sein führender Wissenschaftler erledigten, niemand sonst.

Brennan wusste das allerdings nicht und Kyrillos hatte auch nicht vor, ihm das zu sagen.  
Es reichte schon, dass er nach jedem Training eine lange, kalte Dusche nehmen musste, um seine Gefühle und seine Hormone wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Kyrillos lächelte, als er sich wieder seinen Kontrollen zuwandte. Es würde eine sehr reizvolle Aufgabe sein, Brennan zu zähmen – und es würde ganz sicher eine lohnende Aufgabe sein.  
Er musste es nur richtig anstellen, aber es war sicher alle Mühen und Anstrengungen wert.

Er würde Vertsändnis und Geduld dazu brauchen, sehr viel Verständnis und noch mehr Geduld, aber am Ende würde Brennan Kilian vergessen und ihm gehören, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Und Kyrillos würde alles tun, was dafür nötig war, koste es, was es wolle.


	4. Annäherung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan scheint sich ja inzwischen wenigstens ein bisschen auf Kyrillos' Basis-Schiff eingelebt zu haben.  
> Das Kampf-Training tut ihm ganz offensichtlich gut und er ist nicht mehr so widerspenstig wie am Anfang.  
> Aber wird er wirklich in der Lage sein, seine unerfüllte Liebe zu Kilian zu überwinden?  
> Und was empfindet er wirklich für Kyrillos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ich diese Woche etwas mehr Zeit habe und eine kleine Pause von 'Gefährliche Gedanken' brauche, wird es hoffentlich an diesem Wochenende noch ein weiteres Kapitel von Kyrillos und Brennan geben. Es macht wirklich Spaß, über die beiden Streithähne zu schreiben.  
> Aber - vielleicht sind sie das ja gar nicht mehr so lange...
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Brennan schreckte aus seinem unruhigen Schlummer hoch und musste einen Moment überlegen, wo er war. Er blinzelte und versuchte, die Benommenheit abzuschütteln.

Nach einigen Sekunden fiel es ihm wieder ein, und er sank mit einem Stöhnen zurück auf sein schmales Bett.

Nein, es war kein böser Traum gewesen, er war tatsächlich auf dem Basis-Schiff von Commander Kyrillos und nicht mehr an Bord von Commander Kilians Schiff, dem wunderbaren jungen Commander, der ihn nach seiner Gefangennahme aufgenommen hatte und so freundlich zu ihm gewesen war. Commander Kilian war sein Held geworden und Brennan hatte ihn mit allem, was er hatte, angebetet.

Aber Kilian hatte einen anderen als Gefährten gewählt, diesen farblosen Wissenschaftler Albert.  
Brennan verstand es einfach nicht.  
Er selbst war doch beides, ein Wissenschaftler und ein Kämpfer und wäre sicher ein viel besserer Gefährte für den jungen Commander, als dieser Albert mit seinem seltsamen, menschlich anmutenden Verhalten.

Und Kilian hatte ihn fortgeschickt auf Commander Kyrillos Basis-Schiff, nachdem Brennan sich Albert gegenüber nicht 'angemessen' verhalten hatte.

Und jetzt war er also seit fast zwei Wochen an Bord von Commander Kyrillos' Schiff und versuchte verzweifelt, sich hier irgendwie einzuleben.

Die erste Woche war wirklich schrecklich gewesen.  
Aber Brennan musste zugeben, dass es etwas besser geworden war, seit er mit dem Kampftraining hatte beginnen können.

Und er hatte am Tag zuvor einige wirklich anspruchsvolle und befriedigende Aufgaben erhalten, die seinen Verstand deutlich mehr forderten, als das Säubern der Dart-Bucht.  
Darüber war er immer noch wütend, aber seit er dort zweimal alleine hatte saubermachen müssen, achtete er peinlich genau darauf, immer korrekt gekleidet und gebürstet zu sein und den ersten Offizier mit dem ihm 'gebührenden Respekt' zu behandeln.

Brennan hasste dieses Schiff und alles und jeden an Bord trotzdem, obwohl, wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht mehr so recht, ob er Commander Kyrillos tatsächlich noch hasste.

Seine Gefühle für den ungewöhnlichen Commander waren sehr zwiespältig.

Kyrillos war ein Dandy und ein Casanova, der sich für unwiderstehlich hielt, aber er war auch der beste Kämpfer, den Brennan je getroffen hatte.

Brennan hatte in den paar Tagen, in denen er mit dem Commander trainierte, mehr gelernt, als in den vielen Jahren zuvor.

Und selbst Brennan kam nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass Kyrillos ein sehr schöner Wraith war.

So sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, er war nicht immun gegen Kyrillos' Ausstrahlung und Sexappeal.

Bei ihrem Kampf heute Nachmittag hatte er kurz eine magische Anziehungskraft zu dem schönen Commander gespürt, und das hatte ihn mehr verwirrt, als es ihm lieb war.

Konnte er Kilian wirklich so schnell vergessen? Und außerdem war Kyrillos sicher nicht an ihm interessiert. Und schon gar nicht an einer festen Bindung.

Irritiert zuckte er zusammen. Er war selbstverständlich auch nicht an einer festen Bindung mit Kyrillos interessiert. Auf gar keinen Fall. Lächerlich, wie kam er nur auf solche Gedanken?

Er schloss seufzend die Augen und versuchte, noch einmal einzuschlafen, aber er merkte schnell, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Er würde nicht mehr einschlafen können.  
Er schlief hier sowieso schon weit mehr, als ein frisch genährter Wraith normalerweise schlafen musste, was sicher auch an seinem emotionalen Zustand lag.

Er stand auf und zog sich an. Dann bürstete er sehr sorgfältig sein Haar und band sich einen ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz. Er würde nicht noch einmal die Dart-Bucht säubern, weil er nicht 'gebürstet' gewesen war.

Zögernd verließ er dann sein Quartier und lief ein wenig ziellos in den dämmrigen Gängen herum, die um diese Zeit wie leergefegt waren.

Die Wraith der Allianz hatten den Rhythmus der Menschen übernommen, und über der weitläufigen geheimnisvollen uralten Anlage auf dem Planeten war es jetzt Nacht.

Die Commander der Basis-Schiffe arbeiteten während der Nachtschichten nur mit dem absolut notwendigen Personal und diejenigen, die nicht zur Schicht eingeteilt waren, ruhten entweder oder beschäftigten sich anderweitig.

Brennan zögerte unsicher, als er feststellte, dass seine Schritte ihn unwissentlich zur Trainingsarena geführt hatten. Aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Um dieses Zeit würde sie sicher leer sein und er konnte ein bisschen mit den Stöcken trainieren, ohne dass ihn jemand störte.

Als er die Arena betrat, wäre er beinahe zurückgeprallt.

Mitten im Ring stand Commander Kyrillos, mit nackten Oberkörper und engen Hosen bekleidet und vollführte langsame und elegante Bewegungen, die Brennan beinahe an einen Tanz erinnerten.

Einen Teil der Bewegungen erkannte er wieder, andere wiederum waren ihm völlig unbekannt.

Der Anblick war so schön, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug.

Eine ganze Weile stand er einfach nur da und starrte mit offenem Mund fasziniert und voller Bewunderung auf den schönen Commander und er fühlte plötzlich eine Sehnsucht und ein Verlangen, dass ihm beinahe schwindlig wurde.

Er blinzelte und versuchte energisch, sich zusammenzureißen. Er sollte gehen und den Commander alleine lassen, dies war ganz offensichtlich nicht für Zuschauer bestimmt.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um die Arena so leise wie möglich zu verlassen, als er Commander Kyrillos' Stimme hörte:

„Bitte, bleiben Sie, Brennan.“ Er erstarrte und drehte sich ganz langsam zu dem Commander um.

Kyrillos stand in der Arena, diesmal nicht in seiner üblichen, arroganten und abweisenden Pose mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Ein Arm hing locker an seiner Seite hinunter, aber den anderen hatte er beinahe bittend in Brennans Richtung ausgestreckt.

„Kommen Sie her, Brennan. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen das hier zeigen“, bat er eindringlich und erstaunlich sanft.

Brennan zögerte, obwohl er sich danach sehnte, die Einladung anzunehmen.  
Ja, Einladung. Kyrillos hatte ihn wirklich eingeladen, ihn gebeten. Es war ganz eindeutig kein Befehl gewesen.

„Ich sollte lieber gehen und Sie nicht stören. Sie wollten ganz offensichtlich alleine sein. Ich wollte sie wirklich nicht stören. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass so spät jemand hier sein könnte.“

Kyrillos lächelte ihn an und Brennan hatte das Gefühl, einen Faustschlag in den Magen erhalten zu haben.

Kyrillos hatte ihn noch nie so angelächelt, ehrlich und warm. Normalerweise war das Lächeln, das er Brennan 'schenkte', eher ein spöttisches Schmunzeln. Dieses Lächeln war echt und einfach atemberaubend, es gab kein anderes Wort dafür.

„Ich komme oft nachts hierher zum Trainieren. Und Sie haben wohl ebenfalls einen stillen Ort außerhalb Ihres Quartiers gesucht. Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, Brennan. Sie stören mich überhaupt nicht. Kommen Sie her, ich möchte es Ihnen gerne zeigen.“

Brennan konnte dieser sanften Bitte nichts entgegensetzen und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Langsam kam er näher und betrat die Arena.  
Kyrillos blickte ihn die ganze Zeit über an und sein Blick war beinahe eine körperliche Liebkosung.

Brennan unterdrückte einen Schauer der Erregung. Es war so lange her, dass ihn jemand zärtlich berührt hatte.

Die letzte Person war die Königin gewesen, aber da hatte er unter dem Einfluss einer Droge gestanden und hätte sich vermutlich von jedem anfassen lassen.

Er seufzte, als er flüchtig an den jungen Wraith denken musste, den er auf seinem alten Basis-Schiff zurückgelassen hatte. Es war keine ernste Verbindung gewesen, aber sie waren Freunde gewesen und hatten einander Trost und Zuneigung geschenkt.

Ein paar Schritte von Kyrillos entfernt blieb er unsicher stehen. Kyrillos versuchte nicht, ihn zum Näherkommen zu bewegen. Er nahm Aufstellung und sagte einfach:

„Schauen Sie erst mal zu, Brennan, und dann versuchen Sie, es mir nachzumachen.“

Brennan nickte und stellte sich neben Kyrillos. Er wollte es wirklich lernen und es sah anmutig und wunderschön aus.

„Was ist das für eine Kampftechnik?“ Fragte er, während er versuchte, es dem Commander nachzumachen. Es war gar nicht so einfach, wie er am Anfang gedacht hatte.

Kyrillos lächelte. „Es hat keinen eigenen Namen. Ich habe Elemente aus unserer Kampftechnik und Elemente der Athosianer miteinander verbunden. Teyla Emagan war so freundlich, mir die Technik der Athosianer zu zeigen.“

Brennan starrte Kyrillos beeindruckt und ein wenig fassungslos an. Was Kyrillos da geschaffen hatte, war wunderschön und einfach perfekt.

Brennan wünschte sich sehnsüchtig, auch zu etwas so wundervollem fähig zu sein.

Eine ganze Weile beobachtete er den Commander einfach nur, überwältigt von der Schönheit und Ausstrahlung des älteren Wraith.

Dann stellte er sich erneut neben ihn und versuchte, die Bewegungen genauso fließend und anmutig auszuführen wie Kyrillos, was sich als viel schwieriger erwies, als er erwartet hatte.

Kyrillos erwies sich als geduldiger Lehrer, er erklärte Brennan immer wieder die Bewegungen, und Brennan vertiefte sich ganz in die Übungen und fühlte, wie er sich dabei immer mehr entspannte.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er auf Kyrillos' Basis-Schiff gekommen war, fühlte er sich entspannt, ruhig und friedlich.

Als er zum wiederholten Male einen der Bewegungsabläufe übte, fühlte er plötzlich Kyrillos dicht hinter seinem Rücken.  
Er erstarrte erschrocken, aber Kyrillos nahm unbeirrt seinen Arm und führte ihn behutsam in die richtige Position.

„Ruhig, Brennan. Ich tue Ihnen nichts. Niemand an Bord dieses Schiffes wird Ihnen etwas tun, Sie haben mein Wort darauf. Schauen Sie, so halten Sie den Arm richtig und Sie können die Bewegung viel fließender ausführen.“

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und Brennan versuchte es erneut in der Haltung, in die Kyrillos ihn gebracht hatte. Es war wirklich viel einfacher und jetzt konnte Brennan die Bewegung genauso flüssig und anmutig ausführen wie Kyrillos es ihm vorgemacht hatte.

Er vollführte den Bewegungsablauf einige Male und drehte sich dann strahlend zu Kyrillos um, der immer noch dicht hinter ihm stand.

Er lächelte Kyrillos an, der ihn ernst und eindringlich betrachtete. Als er Brennans Lächeln sah veränderte sich der Blick und er trat einen Schritt näher.  
Brennan schluckte unsicher, als er den Hunger in Kyrillos' Augen wahrnahm und sein Lächeln verblasste ein wenig.

Er wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, aber Kyrillos streckte die Hand aus und zog ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, näher zu sich heran, ihn immer noch mit diesem Hunger eindringlich betrachtend.

Brennans Beine fühlten sich auf einmal ganz schwach an und instinktiv streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und legte sie auf Kyrillos' nackte Brust, um einen Halt zu haben, während er tief einatmete.

Beides hätte er lieber nicht tun sollen, denn der herbe, männliche Duft des Commanders drang in seine Nase und seine empfindsamen Nüstern ein und überwältigte sofort seine Sinne und die weiche Haut über den stahlharten Muskeln schien ein Loch in seine sensible Handfläche zu brennen und ließ das Enzym aus dem Nährschlitz fließen, ein unmissverständliches Zeichen seiner Erregung.

Kyrillos gab ein Schnurren von sich und zog Brennan noch näher an sich. Er umfing seine schmale Taille und hielt ihn an seinen Körper gedrückt, während er sanft Brennans Hand von seiner Brust löste und zu seinem Mund führte.

„Du bist so wunderschön, Brennan“, flüsterte er heiser, bevor er den Mund zart auf Brennans Handfläche drückte und damit begann, das Enzym mit seiner beweglichen Zunge sanft ab zu lecken.  
Wieder und wieder leckte er hauchzart über den Schlitz, der sich unter der Liebkosung weitete, bis er schließlich seine Zunge in den Schlitz eintauchte, während er Brennan dabei die ganze Zeit eindringlich in die Augen schaute.

Brennan warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte verzweifelt, schmerzhaft erregt.  
Ohne es zu wollen, presste er sich enger an den harten Körper des Commanders, rieb sich an seinen Hüften.  
Kyrillos schnurrte zufrieden und ließ von seiner Hand ab, die jetzt kribbelte und pochte.

Der Commander zog mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung das Haarband aus Brennans weißer Mähne und griff in die dichten, seidigen Strähnen, um seinen Kopf zu sich heran zu ziehen.

Brennan keuchte erschrocken, als er fühlte, wie sich der Mund des Commanders fordernd auf seine weichen Lippen presste.

Brennan war noch nie geküsst worden und er hatte noch nie geküsst.

Er wusste, was ein Kuss war, er hatte Menschen beim Küssen gesehen und erstaunt festgestellt, dass es für sie sehr angenehm und erregend sein musste, aber er nie geglaubt, es selbst einmal zu erleben. Er hatte kein Interesse an intimen Kontakten mit Menschen und für die meisten Wraith war das Küssen keine Selbstverständlichkeit.

Kyrillos schien genau zu wissen, was er tat und es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an, wie sich die Lippen des Commanders auf seine drückten, sanft darüber glitten und zärtlich an seinen eigenen zupften.  
Instinktiv legte er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und öffnete seinen Mund, als Kyrillos Zunge fordernd über seine Lippen strich und Einlass begehrte.  
Scheu kam er der beweglichen Zunge entgegen, die jetzt in seinen Mund schlüpfte und das samtene Innere neugierig erforschte. Brennan stöhnte auf und klammerte sich an Kyrillos' Schultern fest, weil er irgendeinen Halt brauchte, um nicht zu Boden zu sinken.  
Brennan verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, während er sich an Kyrillos klammerte und auf das fordernde Spiel einging, ihre Zungen spielerisch um die Vorherrschaft kämpften.

Kyrillos ließ seine Haare los, als er Brennans süßes Nachgeben spürte und fuhr stattdessen mit seiner Hand zärtlich an Brennans sensibler Wirbelsäue entlang, liebkoste mit geschickten wissenden Händen alle Grate und Stellen, die besonders sensibel auf Berührung reagierten.

Brennan konnte jetzt verstehen, warum jedes Crew-Mitglied wirklich alles tun würde, um einmal in den Genuss von Kyrillos Fertigkeiten als Liebhaber zu kommen, der schöne Commander war ganz eindeutig ein wahrer Meister in diesem Fach.

Er stöhnte in den Kuss, erregt und benommen, während er den Kuss wie ein Verdurstender erwiderte.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sich Kyrillos schließlich zögernd von seinem Mund löste und ihn nachdenklich betrachtete.

Brennan konnte in seinen Augen sehen und an seinen Hüften fühlen, dass der Commander genauso erregt war wie er selbst, aber anstatt ihn wieder an sich zu ziehen, schob Kyrillos ihn ein Stück von sich weg.

Brennan öffnete instinktiv den Mund um zu protestieren, aber Kyrillos legte ihm sanft den Finger auf die Lippen. Sanft und mit einer Zärtlichkeit, von der Brennan niemals erwartet hätte, dass Commander Kyrillos ihrer fähig sein könnte, streichelte er Brennans Wange.

„Ich will Dich Brennan. Ich will Dich mehr, als Du Dir vorstellen kannst. Aber hier ist weder der rechte Ort, noch die rechte Zeit. Und ich möchte für Dich mehr sein, als nur ein Ersatz für Commander Kilian.“

Er küsste Brennan sanft auf die Stirn und verließ dann die Arena, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Brennan starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher, verwirrt und schmerzhaft erregt.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, von der Arena in sein Quartier zurückzufinden und er hatte erst mal eine kalte Dusche genommen.  
Leider hatte sie nicht geholfen. Er war immer noch erregt und konnte an nichts anderes denken als an seinen ersten Kuss.

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen ließ er seine Hand nach unten wandern. Er würde keine Ruhe finden, wenn er nicht irgendetwas unternahm, auch wenn es nur ein schaler Ersatz dafür war, in den Armen eines anderen zu liegen und von ihm liebkost zu werden – von Kyrillos.

So sehr er auch versuchte, an Kilian zu denken, sich vorzustellen, dass der junge Commander ihn in seinen Armen hielt und ihn liebkoste, es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Er sah nur Kyrillos' schönes Gesicht vor seinen Augen, roch seinen Duft und fühlte immer noch den Kuss des Commanders auf seinen Lippen.

Zögernd schob er seine Hose über seine schmalen Hüften nach unten und befreite seine pochende Erregung.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und schloss die Augen, als er sich zu streicheln begann, während er sich verzweifelt wünschte, dass es Kyrillos Finger wären, die ihn liebkosten.

Zitternd bewegte er seine Finger an seinem harten Schaft auf und ab, strich über die sensible Spitze, die schon ganz nass war vor Erregung. Alles in ihm schrie nach Erlösung und er hielt einen Moment inne, um es hinauszuzögern und noch etwas länger auszukosten, während er Kyrillos schönes Gesicht ganz deutlich vor sich sah, die goldenen Augen, die ihn eindringlich und voller Verlangen anblickten.

Er krallte seine linke Hand in das Laken, während er seine Hand wieder bewegte und atmete schwer. Seine Hüften stießen beinahe gegen seinen Willen in seine Hand und er konnte unter seinen Fingern fühlen, wie er noch härter wurde.

Einen Moment stand die Zeit still, und dann stöhnte er laut auf, als sein Körper unter der Wucht seines Höhepunktes förmlich zu explodieren schien, und er seine Erlösung heiß wieder und wieder in seine bebenden Finger, über seinen Bauch und seine Brust sprühte.

Keuchend lag er auf seinem Bett, zitternd und völlig ausgelaugt, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war er schließlich in der Lage, sich herumzurollen und nach dem Shirt zu greifen, das vor seinem Bett lag. Er wischte sich ab und ließ es achtlos zurück auf den Boden fallen, zu erschöpft, um etwas anderes zu tun, als sich zusammen zu rollen und sein Kissen zu umarmen.

Das letzte, was er vor dem Einschlafen vor seinem inneren Auge sah, war Kyrillos' schönes Gesicht, das ihn anlächelte, wie er es bei den Übungen getan hatte.

Brennan entspannte sich seufzend und schlief mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine solche Szene geschrieben habe und ich muss zugeben, dass ich es fast schwieriger fand, als die Szenen, die ich ja nun schon öfter über Paare geschrieben habe.
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass es Euch gefallen hat. Und wie immer, scheut Euch nicht, mir Rückmeldung zu geben. Anregungen sind jederzeit willkommen!


	5. Aufbruch nach Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der erste Kuss!  
> Wie werden Kyrillos und Brennan jetzt nach ihrem Kuss und Kyrillos' Eingeständnis miteinander umgehen?  
> Und was für Aufgaben werden sie noch erwarten?  
> Alle warten ja darauf, ob es Albert und seinem Team gelingt, die ZPMs sicher zu stellen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist das versprochene 5. Kapitel. Die nächsten Kapitel von meinen beiden Geschichten werden leider bis zum nächsten Wochenende warten müssen.  
> Ich habe hier ein wenig vorweg gegriffen und über das geschrieben, was am Schluss von Kapitel 12 in 'Gefährliche Gedanken' schon angedeutet wurde, nämlich dass sie die ZPMs tatsächlich bekommen.  
> Und für alle, die nicht nur über OCs lesen wollen, in diesem Kapitel deutet sich an, was dann in den nächsten Kapiteln passieren wird, nämlich dass Original-Charactere der Serie, in dem Fall John Sheppard, Todd und Teyla dabei sein werden.  
> Bei mir kommen immer Original-Charactere vor, sie spielen nur nicht immer die Hauptrolle.
> 
> Wie immer - viel Spaß beim Lesen, gebt mir Feedback und haltet mir bitte die Stange, auch wenn es bis zum nächsten Kapitel länger als gewöhnlich dauert!

Kyrillos lag auf seinem Bett und starrte blicklos an die Decke. Er hatte den ganzen Rest der Nacht so dagelegen, seit er Brennan in der Arena zurückgelassen hatte.

Na ja, vorher hatte er noch eine halbe Ewigkeit lang unter der eiskalten Dusche gestanden, so lange, bis sein Körper taub war vor Kälte und er seine Glieder kaum noch spürte.

Er hätte seiner Erregung natürlich auch anders Herr werden können, aber Kyrillos wusste ganz genau, dass es nur ein schaler, unbefriedigender Ersatz sein würde.  
Nichts anderes würde ihn wirklich befriedigen, als Brennan tatsächlich in seinen Armen zu halten und seine Hingabe und Ekstase zu spüren, freiwillig gegeben und wirklich ihm geltend und nicht einem anderen.

Er hatte die kalte Dusche dem ungenügenden Ersatz bei weitem vorgezogen.

Wie hatte es nur passieren können, dass ihm dieser rebellische und in einen anderen unglücklich verliebte junge Wraith so hatte unter die Haut gehen können?

Der Kuss war der süßeste und erregendste Kuss seines Lebens gewesen, und das obwohl es ganz offensichtlich gewesen war, dass Brennan keinerlei Erfahrung mit dem Küssen hatte. Der Kuss hatte ihn völlig überwältigt und mehr erregt, als je ein Kuss zuvor.

Nie zuvor in seinem langen Leben, das jetzt nun schon fast viertausend Jahre währte, hatte er so für irgend eine andere Person empfunden.

Er hatte andere Wraith gesehen, die sich viel zu sehr auf ein bestimmtes Wesen eingelassen hatten, egal ob Wraith oder auch Mensch, und er hatte gesehen, wie sehr sie litten, wenn sie diese geliebte Person verloren. Er wollte nicht so leiden müssen und hatte flüchtige Begegnungen und unverbindliche Arrangements vorgezogen.

Wenn er merkte, dass zu viel Gefühl ins Spiel kam, hatte er es immer rechtzeitig genug beendet, bevor es ihn verletzte. Er wusste durchaus, dass es oft genug die anderen verletzt hatte, aber das hatte ihn nie davon abgehalten, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Und niemals davon, seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, ob die andere Person sich mehr von ihm erhoffte.

Er hatte immer dafür gesorgt, dass seine Bett-Partner völlig befriedigt waren, und er hatte natürlich niemals Gewalt oder Zwang angewendet, was er auch gar nicht nötig hatte. Aber es war ihm egal gewesen, ob seine Partner mehr als nur sexuelles Verlangen für ihn empfanden und sich vielleicht eine ernsthafte Beziehung wünschten.

Bis heute. Es war ihm überhaupt nicht egal, was Brennan fühlte. Er wollte mehr von Brennan als nur ein unverbindliches, flüchtiges Abenteuer. Und er wollte für Brennan mehr sein als nur ein Ersatz für Kilian.

Außerdem wollte er Brennan nicht verstohlen in der Trainingsarena nehmen, immer mit seinen Gedanken und seinen Ohren darauf lauschen müssend, ob jemand kam und sie störte. Nicht, weil er schamhaft war. Er hatte schon an vielen Orten seine Partner zum Stöhnen gebracht. Niemand aus seiner Crew würde es wagen, auch nur daran zu denken, stehen zu bleiben und zuzuschauen, nein, das war es nicht, was ihn davon abgehalten hatte, Brennan in der Arena zu nehmen.

Tatsache war, dass er Brennan ganz für sich allein wollte. Die Vorstellung, dass ein anderer Brennan sehen könnte, erregt, stöhnend, die herrliche Mähne zerzaust und das Gesicht von Ekstase erfüllt, störte ihn zutiefst. Nein, dieser Anblick würde nur ihm gehören, niemandem sonst, dafür würde er sorgen.

Er würde Brennan erobern, er allein, und niemandem sonst. Kyrillos würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm ein anderer diesen außergewöhnlichen, schönen jungen Wraith wegnahm. Und Brennan würde Kilian vergessen, auch dafür würde er sorgen.

Er seufzte. Er würde sicher noch viele lange und eiskalte Duschen nehmen müssen, bis Brennan endlich erkannte, dass er Kyrillos wollte und nicht Kilian, aber es würde sich lohnen, da war er sich ganz sicher.

'Commander?' Die Stimme seines ersten Offiziers in seinem Kopf riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien.

'Ja, Second?' Kyrillos setzte sich müde auf und rieb sich die Augen. Sein Stellvertreter würde ihn nicht stören, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre.

'Bitte kommen Sie auf die Brücke, Commander. Commander Kilian möchte dringend mit Ihnen sprechen, er hat Neuigkeiten von der Stardust und von der Anlage.'

„Ich komme sofort, Second.' Sein Stellvertreter sandte ihm einen kurzen zustimmenden Gedanken und zog sich wieder zurück.

Kyrillos schätzte die Telepathie sehr und er bedauerte es oft, dass ihre menschlichen Bündnispartner nicht dazu in der Lage waren, auf dieses Art zu kommunizieren, aber er war auch gerne mal alleine in seinem Kopf.

Er war immer locker telepathisch mit seiner Crew und seinem Schiff verbunden, aber das war etwas anderes, mehr ein friedliches 'Hintergrundrauschen'.

Einen bestimmten Wraith längere Zeit in seinem Kopf zu haben und zu wissen, dass dieser all seine Gedanken und Gefühle teilte, war etwas, das er nur selten erlaubte.

Mit Brennan würde er seine Gedanken und Gefühle allerdings gerne teilen...

Energisch schob er diesen Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes und stand auf, um sich anzuziehen. Er war gespannt darauf, was Kilian von ihm wollte.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos lächelte Kilian von seinem Bildschirm aus an. Er stand auf seiner Brücke und betrachtete den Freund aufmerksam, der seinen Blick mit einem wissenden Grinsen erwiderte.

„Kyrillos, mein Freund! Wie geht es Dir? Und was macht Dein neuer Schützling? Hat er sich schon eingelebt?“ Fragte Kilian unschuldig und sein Grinsen vertiefte sich, als er Kyrillos' grimmigen Blick bemerkte.

Kyrillos gab ein Knurren von sich. „Danke, mein Freund, es geht mir gut. Und Brennan auch, er beginnt - sich einzuleben.“

„Nun, ich freue mich sehr, das zu hören“, erwiderte Kilian mit leichter Belustigung.

Dann wurde er übergangslos ernst.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von Colonel Manderley erhalten. Atlantis hat ihn kontaktiert. Auf einem der Siedlungsplaneten gibt es Schwierigkeiten. Commander Todd wird mit Colonel Sheppard dorthin aufbrechen und er hat mich gebeten, Dich nach Atlantis zu schicken. Sie brauchen eine Gruppe erfahrener Kämpfer, die sie unterstützen sollen und außerdem den Siedlern Trainingsstunden erteilen sollen.  
Du bist nun mal unser bester Kämpfer. Und außerdem kannst Du dann die ZPM mitnehmen, die unser Team in der Anlage gefunden haben.“

Kyrillos sah Kilian erstaunt an. „Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft? Das ist ja großartig. Sind sie schon wieder zurück?“

„Nein, noch nicht, aber es ist jetzt eine Funkverbindung möglich und der Weg nach oben ist frei. Sie werden im Laufe des Tages wieder zurückkommen. Wir werden ein neues Team zur weiteren Erforschung wieder nach unten schicken, aber jetzt ist es erst mal wichtig, dass die ZPMs nach Atlantis kommen. Commander Octavius ist unterwegs hierher und wird Deinen Platz hier einnehmen. Sobald wir die ZPM haben, musst Du aufbrechen, Kyrillos.“

„Selbstverständlich, Kilian. Ich werde auf weitere Informationen von Dir warten.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Kyrillos begann über seine neue Aufgabe nachzudenken und wen er alles mitnehmen würde zu diesem Planeten.

Die Crew seines Basis-Schiffes war sehr gut ausgebildet und stellte die besten Kämpfer der Allianz, aber es war eine Sache, gut kämpfen zu können, und eine ganz andere, jemanden auszubilden, vor allem, wenn es Menschen waren, die ein Wraith ausbilden sollte.  
Dafür kam nun wirklich nicht jeder in Frage. Menschen waren zerbrechlich und nicht jeder Wraith fand das richtige Maß, einen Menschen so zu trainieren, dass er gefordert wurde, ohne dabei ernsthaft verletzt zu werden.

Er selbst war darin geübt, und ihm fielen sofort drei andere junge Kämpfer ein, die schon öfter mit Teyla oder auch Colonel Mitchell trainiert hatten, aber er würde sicher noch ein oder zwei mehr mitnehmen müssen.

Kyrillos sann eine Weile darüber nach und begann dann zu lächeln.

Er würde Brennan mitnehmen. Brennan war talentiert und von Natur aus eher vorsichtig und zurückhaltend. Er würde sicher dazu in der Lage sein, Menschen zu trainieren und Rücksicht daruf nehmen, dass er sie dabei nicht verletzte.

Und vielleicht gelang es ihm selbst, Brennan dort auf dem Planeten näher zu kommen. Sie würden weit weg sein von Kilian und auch von dem Rest der Crew seines Schiffes. Vielleicht würde Brennan dort entspannt und offen genug sein, um zu erkennen, dass Kyrillos ihn viel glücklicher machen würde als Kilian.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos lebte schon fast viertausend Jahre und war schon seit Jahrhunderten der Kommandant eines großen Basis-Schiffes, aber der Anblick des Hyper-Raumes faszinierte ihn noch genauso wie am Anfang.

Er stand an seinen Kontrollen und überwachte den Flug persönlich, damit auf dem Flug nach Atlantis nichts passierte. Seine Fracht war zu kostbar, um das Kommando jemand anderem zu überlassen.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Dr. McKay, der es sich auf seiner Brücke so gemütlich wie möglich gemacht hatte und die Tasche mit den ZPM eng an sich drückte.

Kyrillos lächelte. Er wusste, dass Rodney McKay die Tasche nicht an sich presste, weil er ihm oder seiner Crew misstraute.  
Rodney McKay war einer der wenigen Menschen der Allianz, die es wirklich geschafft hatten, ihr Misstrauen den verbündeten Wraith gegenüber völlig zu überwinden.

Nein, der Wissenschaftler presste die Tasche deshalb an sich, weil diese Zero Point Module der kostbarste Schatz waren, den sich Dr. McKay nur vorstellen konnte und er es immer noch kaum glauben konnte, dass sie es wirklich geschafft hatten, die Prüfungen zu bestehen und die ZPMs zu erhalten.

Er hätte sie niemand anderem überlassen, außer vielleicht noch Albert. Aber Albert war bei Kilian geblieben und würde die Anlage weiter erforschen, während sich Dr. McKay um die ZPMs und ihre Installation in der Stadt der Antiker kümmern würde.

Kyrillos' Blick wanderte weiter zu Brennan, der an einer der anderen Kontrollen stand und ihren Kurs berechnete. Sie hatten sich heute morgen erst auf der Brücke wieder gesehen, als Brennan seine Schicht angetreten hatte, ordentlich gekleidet und sorgfältig gebürstet.

Brennan hatte seinen Blick gemieden, sich aber weder rebellisch noch abweisend verhalten, er schien vorsichtig und wachsam zu sein, aber weder wütend noch verletzt oder beleidigt, weil Kyrillos ihn in der Arena unbefriedigt zurückgelassen hatte.

Kyrillos hätte gerne gewusst, ob Brennan wie er selbst eine Ewigkeit lang unter der kalten Dusche gestanden hatte, oder ob er noch etwas anderes gegen seine Frustration unternommen hatte, aber er würde ihn natürlich nicht danach fragen. Es ging ihn ja eigentlich auch gar nichts an...

Kyrillos hatte genug Selbstbeherrschung, um seine Gefühle auf der Brücke nicht zu zeigen und wies ihm nur seinen Platz und seine Pflichten zu, und Brennan nickte und behandelte ihn mit dem Respekt, der dem Kommandanten des Basis-Schiffes zustand. Kyrillos war froh, dass Brennan das bei ihm deutlich leichter zu fallen schien, als es bei seinem Stellvertreter der Fall war.

Er hielt sich an das, was sein führender Wissenschaftler gesagt hatte und wies Brennan nur noch anspruchsvolle Aufgaben zu, die ihn fesselten und herausforderten und Brennan dankte es ihm, indem er sich mit wahrem Feuereifer auf diese Aufgaben stürzte und sie zu seiner vollkommenen Zufriedenheit ausführte.

Er wollte Brennan fördern und fordern, nicht frustrieren und damit seine abwehrende Haltung und seinen Hass unnötig verstärken. Außerdem war Brennan als junger Wissenschaftler eine echte Bereicherung für sein Schiff, das viele hervorragende Kämpfer, aber nur wenige wirklich gute Wissenschaftler hatte. Und Kyrillos war lieber autark und nicht auf die Hilfe der anderen Basis-Schiffe angewiesen.

Kyrillos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Es würde nichts schaden, Brennan für eine Weile die Kontrollen zu überlassen, solange er selbst dabei auf der Brücke blieb.

'Brennan.'

Brennan hob erstaunt den Kopf von seinen Kontrollen, als er die Stimme seines Commanders in seinem Kopf hörte. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte Kyrillos darauf verzichtet, telepathisch mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Kyrillos achtete sehr sorgfältig darauf, dass der Kontakt oberflächlich blieb, um Brennan nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass er in seinen Gedanken herumschnüffeln wollte.

Brennans schöne goldene Augen richteten sich auf ihn. 'Ja, Commander?' Fragte er wachsam zurück.

'Übernehmen Sie die Kontrollen für eine Weile. Ich möchte mit Dr. McKay reden.'

Kyrillos konnte sein Erstaunen fühlen. Und Freude. Brennan versuchte, sich diese Freude nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, sie vollständig zu verbergen.

'Selbstverständlich, Commander.'

Brennan kam zu ihm herüber und stellte sich vor die Kommando-Konsole. Kyrillos schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln und zog sich aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Er war sich sicher, dass Brennan sehr gut in der Lage war, die Kontrollen zu bedienen, ohne dass er dazu eine Einweisung benötigte.  
Er gab einem anderen jungen Offizier den kurzen Befehl, Brennans verwaiste Konsole zu übernehmen und ging dann zu der Stelle hinüber, an der Dr. McKay sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte.

McKay stand auf, als Kyrillos sich zu ihm gesellte. Kyrillos schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen, Dr. McKay“, sagte er freundlich.

Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Commander Kyrillos. Ich glaube nicht, dass es angemessen wäre, wenn sich der Kommandant eines Basis-Schiffes auf seiner Brücke auf den Boden setzt. Und ich möchte nicht dauernd zu Ihnen hoch starren müssen, davon bekomme ich Genickstarre“, erwiderte er ernst.

Kyrillos schmunzelte. „Sie haben recht, meine Crew wäre gewiss sehr – verwundert.“

Er betrachtete die Tasche, die McKay immer noch an seine Brust drückte. McKay folgte seinem Blick. „Möchten Sie sie sehen?“ Fragte er etwas widerstrebend.

Kyrillos schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Dr.McKay, lassen Sie sie ruhig, wo sie sind. Ich habe schon einige ZPMs in meinem Leben gesehen. Ich kann es nur nicht so ganz fassen, dass Sie sie wirklich gefunden haben.“

McKay lächelte glücklich. „Ja, es ist ein Wunder. Ein ZPM wäre schon großartig gewesen. Drei sind einfach...“ Er seufzte und drückte die Tasche noch enger an sich.

Kyrillos lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an und eine Weile standen sie einfach nebeneinander in friedlichem Schweigen, bis McKay zu Brennan blickte.

„Ist das nicht der junge Wraith aus dem Gefolge dieser schrecklichen Königin?“ Er runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, woher er ihn kennen mochte.

Kyrillos blickte ebenfalls zu Brennan und wieder schlug ihn die natürliche Anmut und Schönheit des jungen Wraith in seinen Bann.

„Ja, das ist er“, entgegnete er ein wenig heiser.

McKay sah ihn erstaunt an, aber er fragte nur ein wenig neugierig:

„Ich dachte, Kilian hätte ihn an Bord genommen. Wie kommt er auf Ihr Schiff? Falls ich das wissen darf.“

„Brennan hatte ein wenig Schwierigkeiten damit zu akzeptieren, dass Kilian Albert als Gefährten gewählt hat“, antwortete Kyrillos so vage wie möglich. Er hatte eine belustigte Antwort von McKay erwartet, aber der Wissenschaftler überraschte ihn damit, dass er völlig ernst blieb und nur sagte:

„Verstehe. Das muss für alle drei sehr eine unangenehme Situation gewesen sein. Brennan hat es wirklich nicht leicht gehabt in seinem Leben. So viel ich weiß, ist er noch ziemlich jung. Kilian ist wahrscheinlich der Erste gewesen, der ihn mit echter Freundlichkeit behandelt hat. Zu sehen, dass sein Commander einen anderen vorzieht, muss sehr hart für ihn gewesen sein.“

Jetzt grinste er und warf Kyrillos einen wissenden Blick zu.

„Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Sie es schaffen werden, ihn – abzulenken, Kyrillos.“

Kyrillos schürzte die Lippen und unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. „Da können Sie ganz sicher sein, Dr. McKay“, erwiderte er trocken und blickte wieder zu Brennan, der im gleichen Augenblick den Kopf von den Kontrollen hob und ihn anschaute.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und Kyrillos unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein triumphierendes Knurren. Bald würde Brennan ihm gehören, ganz gleich, was er dafür tun musste.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Der Flug nach Atlantis war wider Erwarten ereignislos verlaufen und Kyrillos' Schiff befand sich nun in einem hohen Orbit über der Stadt, zusammen mit vier anderen Basis-Schiffen.

Kyrillos war mit einem Späher-Schiff auf dem Kai gelandet, der groß genug war, um ein solches Schiff landen lassen zu können und befand sich nun mit seinen beiden obersten Vorgesetzten Commander Todd, Commander Raven, Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Mitchell, Mr. Woolsey und Teyla Emagan im Konferenzraum.

Die Offiziere, die er ausgewählt hatte, befanden sich noch an Bord des Späher-Schiffes, nur Brennan war mit Dr. McKay im Labor verschwunden, nachdem McKay darum gebeten hatte, sich Brennan für eine Weile 'ausleihen' zu dürfen, da er ja Albert hatte zurücklassen müssen. Kyrillos hatte den bittenden Blicken des menschlichen Wissenschaftlers und seines Schützlings nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt und Todd hatte seine Zustimmung ebenfalls erteilt.

Erst, als er Todds belustigten Blick aufgefangen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass er Brennan sehnsüchtig hinterher gestarrt haben musste.

Jetzt konzentrierte er sich auf das, was Colonel Sheppard über den Planeten und dessen Probleme erzählte.

„Der Planet ist natürlich nicht vom Ausdünnen bedroht, da alle Siedler Überlebende der Hoffaner-Seuche sind, und bisher hat auch noch kein anderes Basis-Schiff einen direkten Angriff gewagt. Zur Zeit befindet sich ein Späher-Schiff der Königin in der Nähe des Planeten und überwacht den Orbit, aber da reicht nicht und wir möchten sie auch nicht mehr einbinden, bis wir ganz sicher sind, wie vertrauenswürdig sie tatsächlich ist.  
Das Problem ist, dass immer wieder kleinere Gruppen feindlicher Wraith durch das Stargate kommen und junge Männer der Siedler mitnehmen, um sie zu Läufern zu machen. Ich habe ihnen Hilfe zugesagt und versprochen, dass wir es uns selbst ansehen. Und wir müssen die Leute in Kampftechniken schulen, damit sie sich verteidigen können. Sie werden zwar auch mehr Waffen erhalten, aber ich denke nicht, dass das alleine ausreicht. Sie müssen sich selbst besser gegen solche Angriffe zur Wehr setzen können.“

Sheppard blickte zu Kyrillos und lächelte ihn an. „Sie sind der beste Kämpfer der Allianz und kümmern sich um die Ausbildung unserer Kämpfer. Teyla wird auch dabei sein, aber ich denke, es wäre wichtig, wenn die Siedler von Wraith geschult würden.“

Kyrillos lächelte zurück. „Natürlich, Colonel. Ich habe einige meiner Kämpfer ausgewählt, die sicher in der Lage sein werden, Menschen zu schulen, ohne sie zu verletzen und ich werde die Leitung übernehmen.“

„Sehr gut, danke. Todd und ich kommen auch mit, Raven und Cameron werden solange hier mit Mr. Woolsey die Verantwortung tragen. Gibt es noch Fragen?“

Niemand im Raum schien noch Fragen zu haben, und Sheppard nickte befriedigt.  
„Gut. Morgen brechen wir früh auf, bis dahin sollten alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sein.“

Mit diesen Worten war das Treffen beendet.


	6. Sehnsucht und Küsse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Abend bevor Todd, John Sheppard, Kyrillos und Brennan mit den anderen zu dem Planeten aufbrechen, um den Siedlern dort zu helfen.  
> Und jeder verbringt diesen Abend auf seine eigene, sehr überraschende Weise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist also endlich das neue Kapitel! Das nächste wird leider wieder etwas länger dauern, aber ich darf Albert und Kilian nicht vernachlässigen.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe Ihr findet den 'Balztanz' von Kyrillos und Brennan so unterhaltsam, wie ich das Schreiben über die beiden finde.  
> Ich muss aber gestehen, dass ich wirklich hoffe, dass Brennan sich seine Gefühle für Kyrillos bald eingesteht, damit sie endlich richtig zusammenkommen...  
> Ab dem nächsten Kapitel werden dann auch die OMCs noch etwas mehr einbezogen, versprochen!

Brennan wanderte ziellos und sehr nachdenklich durch die verlassenen Gänge von Atlantis.

Er hatte einige Stunden mit Dr. McKay im Labor gearbeitet, die ZPM untersucht und schließlich mit den Hauptsystemen verbunden, so dass die Bewohner der Antiker-Stadt jetzt nicht nur alle Systeme nutzen konnten, die vorher auf Sparflamme gelaufen waren, sondern auch wieder über einen starken Energieschirm verfügten, der die Stadt bei einem Angriff schützen würde. Auch die Tarnung war jetzt erneut möglich, und die Stadt konnte sich auch mit den Drohnen verteidigen, falls das nötig werden sollte.

Brennan war während seiner Gefangenschaft eine Zeit lang in einer Zelle in Atlantis gewesen und es kam ihm immer noch seltsam vor, dass er sich jetzt völlig frei und ungehindert in der gesamten Stadt bewegen durfte. McKay hatte sich nach erfolgreicher Inbetriebnahme der ZPM zu seiner Familie begeben und ihm vorher noch sein Gästequartier gezeigt.

Brennan hatte seine Tochter Dorothy im Labor kennengelernt, ein hinreißendes kleines Mädchen, das eine besondere Vorliebe für Wraith zu haben schien, denn sie hatte auf dem Weg zu den Gästequartieren Brennans Hand genommen und sie auch nicht mehr losgelassen. Brennan war gegen seinen Willen von dem kleinen Mädchen völlig verzaubert worden und hatte sie den Rest des Weges auf dem Arm getragen. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Angst gezeigt und sich zufrieden an ihn gekuschelt.

McKay hatte seine Tochter ermahnt, Brennan nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen, aber sie hatte nur gelacht und Brennan hatte dem Wissenschaftler versichert, dass es ihm ein Vergnügen war, das süße Mädchen zu tragen.

Als sie die Quartiere erreicht hatten, hatte Dr. McKay sich verabschiedet und ihm gesagt, dass er sich ruhig in der ganzen Stadt umsehen dürfe.  
Brennan hatte ein wenig gezögert und war unruhig in seinem Quartier auf und ab gewandert, aber dann hatte er sich doch dazu entschlossen, die Stadt zu erforschen.

Commander Kyrillos hatte ihm einige Zeit zuvor kurz telepathisch mitgeteilt, dass er mit Marcos, dem Trainings-Master des Flaggschiffes trainieren würde und ihm die Erlaubnis erteilt, die Nacht in Atlantis nach seinem Belieben zu verbringen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig verloren und hoffte, dass die Erforschung der Stadt ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen würde.

Und jetzt wanderte Brennan also durch die Gänge der Stadt und versuchte, sich über seine verwirrenden Gefühle für Kyrillos klar zu werden.

Er hatte sich die Regionen von Atlantis ausgesucht, die verlassen und abgelegen waren, weil er sich in der Gegenwart von zu vielen Menschen unbehaglich fühlte und außerdem mit seinen Gedanken ungestört sein wollte.

Er bemerkte eine Tür, die anscheinend nach draußen führte und öffnete sie neugierig. Er sah einen großen Balkon vor sich, der den ganzen Turm zu umspannen schien.  
Brennan trat auf den Balkon und fühlte, wie ihm bei dem Anblick der Stadt, die in der Abenddämmerung vor ihm lag, der Atem stockte.

Atlantis war wunderschön, ihre Türme leuchteten rot in der untergehenden Sonne und Brennan konnte die Menschen, für die Atlantis so schnell ihre Heimat geworden war, auf einmal viel besser verstehen.

Eine Weile stand er an dem Geländer, völlig in den Anblick versunken, bis er plötzlich leise Geräusche hörte, es klang wie atemloses Lachen und schien von der anderen Seite des Balkons zu kommen.

Natürlich wusste Brennan, dass es ihn nichts anging, wer da auf der anderen Seite des Balkones vor sich ging, aber seine Neugierde war stärker und er bewegte sich leise auf die andere Seite des Balkons zu und blickte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Bei dem unerwarteten Anblick stockte ihm erneut der Atem.

Der Balkon war auf er anderen Seite des Turmes deutlich breiter als auf der Seite, auf der er gestanden hatte und jemand hatte diese abgelegene Stelle in ein kleines, wunderschönes Paradies verwandelt. Am Geländer und an der Wand des Turmes standen etliche Pflanzen, die Brennan nicht kannte, in Töpfen und Kübeln und bildeten einen Sichtschirm, der für Brennan mit seinen guten Augen allerdings kein sonderliches Hindernis darstellte.

In der Mitte des Balkons stand eine Liege oder eine Art Bett und Brennan schluckte, als er das Paar auf dem Bett erkannte: Commander Todd und Colonel Sheppard.

Brennan wusste, dass er jetzt sofort gehen sollte, dieser Anblick war definitiv nicht für seine Augen bestimmt, aber seine Füße gehorchten dem Befehl seines Gehirnes einfach nicht.

Er stand wie festgenagelt im Schatten halb hinter der Wand des Turmes verborgen und starrte auf seinen obersten Vorgesetzten und dessen menschlichen Gefährten, während er kaum zu atmen wagte. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken so gut es ihm möglich war abzuschirmen, damit sein Vorgesetzter ihn nicht bemerkte und starrte auf das erotische Bild, das nur halb von den Pflanzen verborgen wurde.

Sogar aus dieser Entfernung konnte Brennan die tiefen Gefühle sehen und spüren, die diese zwei so unterschiedlichen Wesen verband.

Der Commander und Colonel Sheppard lagen nackt eng umschlungen auf dem schmalen Bett, der Wraith hatte sein Gewicht auf seine Arme gestützt, um seinen menschlichen Gefährten nicht zu erdrücken. Sie küssten und streichelten sich, und raunten sich Worte zu, die Brennan auf die Entfernung hin zwar nicht verstehen konnte, die aber ganz sicher Worte voller Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen waren, dem Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der beiden Männer nach zu urteilen.

Brennan spürte einen Kloß im Hals, als ihm klar wurde, was die sanften, langsamen rhythmischen Bewegungen bedeuteten, die immer wieder von Pausen unterbrochen wurden, in denen sich der Commander und Sheppard einfach nur tief in die Augen sahen, sich zärtlich küssten und streichelten.

Er starrte atemlos und gebannt auf das erotische Bild und musste wieder an seinen ersten Kuss denken und die Gefühle, die Kyrillos in ihm geweckt hatte.

Sheppard stöhnte heiser und erregt unter seinem Gefährten und bewegte drängend seine Hüften, während er Todds Kopf zu sich herunter zog, um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Todd schnurrte und küsste Sheppard voller Leidenschaft und Brennan wünschte sich sehnsüchtig, auch noch einmal so leidenschaftlich geküsst zu werden.

'Haben Sie jetzt nicht langsam genug gesehen, Brennan? Ich würde es wirklich vorziehen, wenn Sie den Balkon wieder verlassen würden.'

Brennan wurde von der spöttischen Stimme seines Vorgesetzten in seinem Kopf völlig überrascht und er plumpste entsetzt und zutiefst beschämt auf seinen Hintern, als er begriff, dass er entdeckt worden war.

'Entschuldigung, Commander, ich, ich wollte nicht, ich...' Er krümmte sich innerlich vor Scham und Verlegenheit.

'Ich weiß, Brennan.' Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war nicht unfreundlich, wenn auch ein wenig verärgert und sehr nachdrücklich. Trotzdem glaubte Brennan sogar Verständnis herauszuhören.

'Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Aber ich würde es wirklich zu schätzen wissen, wenn Sie uns alleine lassen würden, Brennan, jetzt.'

Der 'Tonfall' war immer noch ziemlich freundlich, aber dies war jetzt eindeutig ein Befehl, keine Bitte und Brennan, beeilte sich, dem Befehl seines Vorgesetzten Folge zu leisten.

'Na... natürlich, Commander, ich gehe sofort!'

Brennan rappelte sich so leise wie möglich auf und hastete zu der Tür, durch die er den Balkon betreten hatte, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, nicht auf Sheppards Stöhnen und Keuchen zu achten, das immer lauter und eindringlicher wurde.

Er tastete nach dem Türgriff und öffnete die Tür gerade soweit, dass er sich hindurch zwängen konnte. Schwer atmend betrat er den Korridor und zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu. Einen Augenblick lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen und wartete darauf, dass sich sein rasender Herzschlag beruhigte.  
Er presste die Hand auf seine Lippen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

Er würde dem Commander nie wieder in die Augen sehen können, da war er sich ganz sicher. Ganz zu schweigen von den Wochen, die er jetzt vermutlich damit zubringen würde, die Dart-Bucht ganz alleine zu schrubben.  
Commander Todd würde Kyrillos sicher über sein Fehlverhalten unterrichten und Kyrillos verhängte immer Strafen, die sinnvoll waren und dem ganzen Basis-Schiff einen Nutzen brachten. Außerdem waren die Strafarbeiten immer so ausgelegt, dass die bestraften Crew-Mitglieder viel Zeit zum Nachdenken über ihr Fehlverhalten hatten. Das Fegen der Bucht würde dazu ganz sicher reichlich Gelegenheit bieten...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Nachdem Brennan sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Quartier, immer noch beschämt und verwirrter als zuvor.

Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht auf seinen Weg achtete und nach einer Weile stellte er fest, dass er nicht wusste, wo er sich befand.  
Er sah sich Stirn runzelnd um, und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Zögernd betrat er einen der Gänge und ging langsam weiter.

Als Brennan plötzlich Geräusche hörte, erstarrte er, aber dann erkannte er erleichtert, was für Geräusche es waren. Er musste in der Nähe der Sporthalle von Atlantis sein, und die Geräusche waren eindeutig die Geräusche eines Trainings-Kampfes.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Kyrillos mit Marcos hatte trainieren wollen und ging leise weiter. Er wollte Kyrillos sehen. Er wollte sich in seinem Anblick verlieren und vergessen, dass Commander Todd ihn erwischt hatte, als er...

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und betrat leise die Sporthalle.

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war einfach überwältigend.

Es waren tatsächlich Kyrillos und Marcos, die hier Stockkampf trainierten und Brennan stand einen Augenblick lang einfach nur mit offenem Mund da und starrte fasziniert und bewundernd auf die beiden Kämpfer.

Marcos war ein bulliger Krieger, der auf den ersten Blick überhaupt nicht elegant oder anmutig wirkte, aber als Brennan ihm jetzt während des Kampfes zuschaute, musste er zugeben, dass er sich getäuscht hatte.

Marcos kämpfte wie Kyrillos mit nacktem Oberkörper und nackten Füßen und war auch nur mit engen Hosen bekleidet. Er hatte seine Rasta-Locken zu einem straffen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden und wirbelte mit einer Eleganz durch die Halle, die Brennan ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Aber auch wenn er einen imponierenden Anblick bot, er war es nicht, der Brennan völlig in seinen Bann zog.

Brennans Blick klebte förmlich an Commander Kyrillos.

Kyrillos' Füße schienen kaum den Boden zu berühren, als er durch die Halle wirbelte, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, dass Brennan ihm kaum folgen konnte. Seine herrlichen langen Haare flogen um seinen Kopf herum, und er bewegte die Stöcke mit einer Sicherheit und Eleganz, als seien sie mit seinen Händen verwachsen.

Brennan wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal etwas so Schönes und Anmutiges gesehen hatte. Er starrte Kyrillos voller Bewunderung an und wagte kaum zu atmen, um die beiden Wraith nicht in ihrer Konzentration zu stören.

Marcos mochte der kräftigere und stärkere Kämpfer sein und er war ganz eindeutig ein hervorragender und geübter Kämpfer, aber Brennan war sich ganz sicher, dass Kyrillos ihn jederzeit besiegen konnte, wenn er das wollte. Er war schneller und verfügte über eine so überragende Technik und Körperbeherrschung, dass Brennan die einzelnen Bewegungen kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden vermochte.

Brennan verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, während er den beiden Wraith bei ihrem Trainingskampf zusah und auf das rhythmische Klappern der Stöcke lauschte. Als Kyrillos und Marcos den Kampf schließlich beendeten und sich voreinander verbeugten, blinzelte Brennan überrascht und ein wenig benommen.

Marcos verließ schweigend die Halle, er warf Brennan nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, als Brennan zur Seite trat, um ihn vorbei zu lassen, aber Kyrillos kam langsam auf ihn zu und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Brennan schluckte trocken und unterdrückte nur mühsam den Wunsch, sich in seine Arme zu werfen und küssen zu lassen, bis er alles um sich herum vergaß.

Kyrillos blieb dicht vor ihm stehen und betrachtete ihn eine Weile stumm. Er versuchte nicht, ihn telepathisch zu kontaktieren und Brennan trat ein wenig unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
Kyrillos schien nicht besonders angestrengt oder außer Atem zu sein und Brennan fühlte die Kraft und die Energie, die der ältere Wraith ausstrahlte beinahe körperlich und der eindringliche Blick machte ihn nervös.

„Ich, ich... Commander Todd wird Sie bald über mein Fehlverhalten informieren!“ Platzte er heraus und verstummte dann erschrocken.

Kyrillos musterte ihn sinnend. „Wird er das? Über welches denn, Brennan?“

Seine Stimme war ein warmes Schnurren und Brennan bekam eine trockene Kehle vor Verlangen. Kyrillos schien über seine Ankündigung nicht besonders erstaunt zu sein und Brennan wusste natürlich, warum das so war. Er hatte sich bisher wirklich nicht von seiner besten Seite gezeigt und war die meiste Zeit nur rebellisch und stur gewesen und hatte seine Pflichten auf Kyrillos' Schiff nur widerwillig erfüllt, geschweige denn versucht, sich wirklich einzuleben.

Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich, ich habe ihn und Col... Colonel Sheppard beobachtet, als sie, als sie dabei waren sich zu...“

Er wusste nicht weiter und erwartete das Donnerwetter, das nun unweigerlich folgen würde. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Kyrillos schon darüber Bescheid wusste, denn er schürzte nur die Lippen und schien über Brennans Geständnis nicht im Mindesten erstaunt zu sein.  
Diesmal würde Brennan nicht rebellieren und seine Strafe klaglos akzeptieren, egal, wie diese auch aussehen mochte.

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er Kyrillos' Hand an seinem Kinn fühlte, aber der Commander hob sein Kinn einfach nur sanft an und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Und warum hast Du das getan?“ Fragte er leise. Brennan biss sich auf die Lippe, aber er wich Kyrillos forschendem Blick nicht aus.

„Ich weiß, dass es falsch war. Ich hätte sofort gehen sollen, aber es war so - so schön...“ Das letzte Wort war nur noch ein gewisperter Hauch.

„Würdest Du es wieder tun? Stehen bleiben und weiter zuschauen?“ Kyrillos' Stimme war ganz ruhig und Brennan wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte.

Er fühlte einen Kloß im Hals und räusperte sich. Kyrillos Hand hielt immer noch sein Kinn und Brennan sehnte sich verzweifelt danach, in den Armen des schönen Commanders zu liegen und alles um sich herum zu vergessen.

„Nein, das würde ich nicht. Ich, ich wollte nicht... es war nur so...“ Er wusste nicht, wie er seine Gefühle in Worte fassen sollte.  
„Ich akzeptiere jede Strafe, die Sie für angemessen halten, Commander“, wisperte er heiser.

„Jede, Brennan?“ Fragte Kyrillos eindringlich. „Wirklich jede?“

„Ja, Commander.“ Brennan würde alles tun, um sein Fehlverhalten wieder gut zu machen.

„Gut. Dann werde ich Dich jetzt bestrafen.“ Kyrillos klang sehr zufrieden und Brennan straffte sich.

Jetzt würde der Commander ihm sagen, dass er nicht zu dem Planeten mitkommen durfte, sondern stattdessen hier bleiben musste, um irgendwelche erniedrigenden Tätigkeiten zu verrichten. Und er würde sich nicht dagegen wehren, er würde tun, was immer Kyrillos auch für angemessen hielt.

Kyrillos' Griff an seinem Kinn wurde fester und er zog Brennan langsam etwas näher. Brennan versteifte sich erschrocken und Kyrillos runzelte verärgert die Stirn.

„Was soll das, Brennan? Du wolltest meine Strafe akzeptieren – jede Strafe.“

„Ja, aber ich dachte... Was ist denn meine Strafe?“ Fragte Brennan völlig verwirrt.

„Das.“ Kyrillos zog ihn in seine Arme und dann küsste er Brennan, hart und fordernd.

Brennan stöhnte überrascht auf und Kyrillos nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlüpfte mit seiner Zunge in Brennans Mund.  
Brennan wimmerte erregt und hielt sich instinktiv an Kyrillos' Schultern fest, als der schöne Commander jetzt fordernd das samtene Innere seines Mundes erforschte und seine eigene Zunge zum Duell forderte. Brennan kam ihm entgegen und klammerte sich an ihn, weil seine Knie auf einmal weich wurden und er ein solches Verlangen nach dem anderen Wraith fühlte, dass ihm beinahe schwindlig wurde.

So hatte er nie für Kilian empfunden. Er hatte ihn verehrt, angebetet, aber er hatte ihn niemals mit dieser Macht begehrt, dieses glühende Begehren verspürt, diese Sehnsucht, sich ihm völlig zu unterwerfen.  
Er versteifte sich erschrocken. Unterwerfen? Er würde sich niemandem unterwerfen, niemals. Wie kam er nur auf solche Gedanken?

Kyrillos spürte die Veränderung und sein Griff wurde fester, der Kuss noch fordernder. Brennan versuchte, sich gegen den Ansturm zu wehren, aber sein eigenes Verlangen brannte heiß in seinen Adern und sein Körper presste sich gegen seinen Willen an den harten Körper des älteren Wraith, der ihn küsste, bis Brennan glaubte, die Sinne würden ihm schwinden. Verzweifelt erwiderte er den Kuss, während seine Hände wie von selbst auf Wanderschaft gingen und den schlanken Rücken des schönen Commanders streichelten, die weiche Haut und die harten Muskeln. Kyrillos grub die Finger in Brennans dichte Mähne und knetete Brennans Hintern, bis Brennan vor Verlangen zitterte.  
Er rieb seine Hüften an Kyrillos Unterleib und stöhnte heiser in seinem Mund, halb verrückt vor Verlangen, keines klaren Gedankens mehr fähig. Er musste... er brauchte... der Commander musste etwas tun...

Kyrillos löste sich von seinen Lippen und schob ihn sanft ein Stück von sich weg.  
Brennan riss die Augen auf und wimmerte protestierend.

Kyrillos atmete schwer, schwerer als nach seinem Kampf mit Marcos und seine Pupillen waren groß und dunkel vor Erregung.

„Den Rest der Strafe erhältst Du, wenn ich mir ganz sicher bin, dass ich für Dich mehr bin, als nur ein Ersatz für Kilian, Brennan.“ Er streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft Brennans geschwollene, bebende Lippen und lächelte ein wenig wehmütig.

„Ich möchte mehr für Dich sein als nur ein Trostpflaster, Brennan“, flüsterte er heiser und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Viel mehr. Und ich werde warten, bis ich mir sicher sein kann, dass Du wirklich mich willst. Gute Nacht, Brennan.“

Mit diesen Worten ging er an Brennan vorbei und verließ die Sporthalle.


	7. Sonnenuntergänge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan ist also noch mal davongekommen und wird nicht dafür bestraft, dass er Todd und John heimlich beobachtet hat.  
> Vielleicht war die Strafe aber auch, dass er nicht bestraft wurde...  
> Wie wird es jetzt mit den beiden weiter gehen? Und was passiert auf dem Planeten der Siedler als nächstes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hier ist ein neues Kapitel über Brennans und Kyrillos Balztanz...  
> Brennan scheint ja großes Glück gehabt zu haben, dass er ungeschoren davon gekommen ist...  
> Die Frage ist jetzt nur, ob er es schafft, sich John gegenüber normal zu verhalten...
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole, bitte scheut Euch nicht, mir auch Kommentare zu schreiben!  
> Ich freue mich riesig über Eure vielen Kudos, aber ein Kommentar wäre auch super!

Brennan schritt durch das Wurmloch und sah sich neugierig auf dem unbekannten Planeten um.

Es erschien ihm immer noch wie ein Wunder, dass Commander Kyrillos ihm trotz seines Fehlverhaltens erlaubt hatte, an der Mission teilzunehmen und er war einer der ersten gewesen, die am Stargate gewartet hatten, ängstlich darauf bedacht, nur ja nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Er hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen, so aufgeregt, beschämt und frustriert wie er sich gefühlt hatte. Er hatte eine Ewigkeit unter der kalten Dusche gestanden, die aber leider nicht viel geholfen hatte. Diesmal allerdings hatte er darauf verzichtet, sich anderweitig zu helfen, da er auch genau wusste, dass es ihn nur noch mehr frustrieren würde. Er wollte in Kyrillos' Armen liegen und seine Leidenschaft spüren, er sehnte sich so sehr danach, dass es ihn völlig verrückt machte. So sehr hatte er Kilian nie begehrt. Er hatte überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass man überhaupt ein solch brennendes Verlangen empfinden konnte für ein anderes Wesen. Seine Gefühle überraschten und erschreckten ihn zutiefst.

Außerdem würde Kyrillos seiner nach kurzer Zeit überdrüssig werden. Er würde seine Lust befriedigen und sich dann nach einem anderen Zeitvertreib umsehen und Brennan mit gebrochenem Herzen zurücklassen, da war Brennan sich ganz sicher.

Trotzdem wusste Brennan ganz genau, dass er nicht die Kraft hatte, um Kyrillos zurückzuweisen, wenn sich der schöne Commander dazu entschließen sollte, mehr von ihm zu wollen, als nur diese unglaublichen Küsse. Er würde alles tun, um in Kyrillos' Armen zu liegen und jene Lust und Leidenschaft zu bis zur Neige auszukosten, die nur der Commander in ihm zu wecken vermochte, alles.  
Ja, er wusste, dass er sich geschworen hatte, dass das niemals passieren würde, aber es war passiert: Er begehrte Kyrillos mehr, als er jemals irgendetwas begehrt hatte. Er war dem Sexappeal des Commanders genauso erlegen, wie jedes andere Crew-Mitglied auch.

Brennan seufzte und versuchte, diese Gedanken abzuschütteln. Jetzt war nur die Mission wichtig und er würde nichts tun, um seine beiden Vorgesetzten Kyrillos und Todd noch mehr zu verärgern.

Sein oberster Vorgesetzter hatte ihm nur einen undeutbaren Blick zugeworfen, als er mit Colonel Sheppard am Stargate eingetroffen war, er schien sich nicht im Geringsten unbehaglich oder beschämt zu fühlen, weil Brennan ihn bei der Paarung mit seinem Gefährten beobachtet hatte.

Brennan war ehrlich genug, um zuzugeben, dass Commander Todd auch gar keinen Grund hatte, sich beschämt zu fühlen, Brennan war derjenige gewesen, der in seine Privatsphäre eingedrungen war und sich falsch verhalten hatte.

Der Oberbefehlshaber der Allianz hätte sich auch auf der Brücke seines Basis-Schiffes mit Colonel Sheppard paaren können, es wäre die Aufgabe der Crew gewesen, sich dann zu entfernen, nicht umgekehrt.  
Natürlich war Brennan klar, dass der Commander das seinem Gefährten zuliebe sicher nie tun würde, aber den Gesetzen der Wraith nach war Brennan im Unrecht und nicht der Commander, auch wenn der Ort, den er gewählt hatte, für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich war.

John Sheppard hatte sich völlig unbefangen verhalten, sein Gefährte schien ihm nichts gesagt zu haben, wofür Brennan sehr dankbar war. Es war für ihn so schon schwierig genug, sich dem Colonel gegenüber so zu verhalten, als sei nichts geschehen.

Kyrillos hatte ihn genauso wie die anderen Kämpfern seines Basis-Schiffes behandelt, ganz so, als habe es den überwältigenden Kuss zwischen ihnen nie gegeben und Brennan war darüber verletzt, und zwar deutlich mehr als er es sich eingestehen wollte.

Jetzt also stand er in der Nähe des Tores und beobachtete die Siedler, die vorsichtig näher kamen und sichtlich erleichtert zu sein schienen, als sie Commander Todd, Colonel Sheppard und Teyla Emagan erkannten.

Kyrillos sandte ihm und den anderen Wraith einen kurzen telepathischen Befehl, ein paar Schritte hinter den Dreien zu bleiben, um die Siedler nicht zu beunruhigen und Brennan beeilte sich, diesem Befehl Folge zu leisten und trat einige Schritte zurück. In seiner Hast trat er in ein kleines Erdloch und stolperte nach hinten. Bevor er unsanft auf seinem Hintern landete, fühlte er einen Arm, der seinen Sturz auffing und dann lehnte er einen Moment verwirrt an einer muskulösen Brust und spürte warmen Atem an seiner Wange.

'Es freut mich sehr, dass Du so begierig bist, in meine Arme zu sinken, Brennan. Leider ist jetzt nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt für solche Aktivitäten.'

Er hörte die Stimme seines Commanders in seinem Kopf, ein sanftes und belustigtes Schnurren, das ihm einen erwartungsvollen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Kyrillos' Lachen erklang in seinem Kopf, als der Commander sein Erschauern spürte.

'Glaube mir, ich bin genauso begierig wie Du, Dich in meinen Armen zu halten, Brennan, aber wir werden uns beide noch ein wenig gedulden müssen.'

Kyrillos drückte ihn kurz an sich, bevor er Brennan sanft wieder von sich schob.

Brennan schluckte verlegen und straffte sich. Er war sich der Blicke der anderen Crew-Mitglieder deutlich bewusst die ihn neidisch und verärgert anblickten, weil ihr angebeteter Commander ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Begrüßung des Teams durch die Siedler, die sehr erleichtert zu sein schienen, dass Colonel Sheppard persönlich gekommen war, um ihnen beizustehen.

Der Sprecher der Gruppe war ein älterer Mann, vermutlich der Dorfvorsteher, der jetzt mit einer einladenden Geste den Weg entlang wies. Sheppard und Todd nickten und folgten den Siedlern zu dem Dorf. Kyrillos trat an Teylas Seite und Brennan folgte ihnen zusammen mit den anderen Crew-Mitgliedern, sich neugierig umschauend.

Es war ein schöner Planet, mit einem angenehmen Klima und dicht bewaldet, ein friedlicher und schöner Ort zum Leben, wären nicht die Angriffe feindlicher Wraith gewesen, die junge, männliche Siedler verschleppten, um sie zu Läufern zu machen.

Der Weg zum Dorf dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde.  
Die Ansiedlung lag auf einer Anhöhe, auf einer Seite von Wiesen und Feldern umgeben, auf der anderen Seite grenzte ein dunkler Wald an das Dorf. Einige Kinder spielten auf dem Dorfplatz und musterten die Gruppe neugierig und wachsam zugleich, leise miteinander flüsternd.

Ein kleines Mädchen, das ihn ein bisschen an McKays Tochter Dorothy erinnerte, betrachtete ihn fasziniert, vor allem seinen Pferdeschwanz, der ihm über den Rücken bis zur Taille herab hing. Er lächelte sie vorsichtig an. Zuerst schien sie zu erschrecken, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte und versteckte sich hinter einem der größeren Jungen, aber dann, als sie sein Lächeln bemerkte, lächelte sie vorsichtig zurück.

Der Dorfvorsteher führte sie über den Dorfplatz zu einem großen Haus, über dessen Tür ein Schild hing.

„Das hier ist unsere Herberge.“ Der Dorfvorsteher wandte sich zu der Gruppe um und schien einen Augenblick unsicher. Dann sprach er etwas zögernd weiter.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre Commander, Sie, Colonel Sheppard und Teyla als meine persönlichen Gäste zu beherbergen. Und Sie natürlich auch, Commander.“ Er nickte in Kyrillos' Richtung.  
„Aber ich habe nicht genug Platz, um Ihre gesamte Crew zu beherbergen. Falls unser Gasthaus nicht angemessen ist, können wir aber sicher eine andere Lösung finden.“

Kyrillos nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Das Gasthaus ist für meine Crew völlig angemessen“, beruhigte er den Dorfvorsteher und Brennan war einen Moment erstaunt, dass sein Commander sich den Menschen dieses Planeten von einer ganz anderen Seite zeigte, als er es erwartet hatte. Er geglaubt, dass Kyrillos seine arrogante und hochmütige Seite zeigen würde, stattdessen war er freundlich und respektvoll.  
Kyrillos warf ihm einen leicht belustigten Blick zu und Brennan biss sich ärgerlich auf die Lippen. Oh, wie sehr er es hasste, dass der Commander so gut in seinem Gesicht zu lesen verstand.

'Die Siedler sind unsere Verbündeten und es wäre nicht sehr hilfreich, wenn sie sich noch mehr ängstigen, als sie es sowieso schon tun, nicht wahr, Brennan? Das würde das Training nur unnötig erschweren.'

Brennan senkte den Kopf und schluckte. 'Natürlich, Commander. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für mein vorschnelles Urteil', sandte er gedanklich zurück und erhielt erneut ein belustigtes Lachen als Antwort.

'Du musst Dich nicht entschuldigen, Brennan', erwiderte Kyrillos erstaunlich sanft. 'Du bist noch sehr jung und erst seit kurzem ein Mitglied dieser Allianz. Du wirst es sicher lernen.'

Brennan hob den Kopf und warf Kyrillos einen unsicheren Blick zu. Als Kyrillos ihn flüchtig anlächelte, entspannte er sich. Sein Commander schien nicht verärgert zu sein und Brennan nahm sich vor, in Zukunft nicht mehr so schnell zu urteilen. Es würde ihm sicher schwer fallen, aber er war fest entschlossen, die Chance, die Kyrillos ihm gewährt hatte zu nutzen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Brennan saß auf einem Baumstamm in der Nähe der Siedlung und beobachtete, wie die Sonne hinter den Wiesen und Feldern unterging.

Sie hatten den Tag damit verbracht, sich in der Siedlung häuslich nieder zulassen und das Training der kommenden Tage vorzubereiten.

Brennan hatte mit den anderen Kämpfern einen Platz am Rande des Dorfes eingeebnet, den sie als Trainings-Arena nutzen wollten und später hatte Kyrillos mit Teyla den Siedlern schon einige wichtige Griffe gezeigt, mit denen sie sich im Falle eines Angriffes verteidigen konnten.

Brennan hatte Teyla noch nicht kämpfen sehen und war sehr beeindruckt von der Athosianerin und ihren Fähigkeiten. Kyrillos hatte die Rolle des Angreifers übernommen und Teyla hatte den überraschten Siedlern gezeigt, wie sie auch einen Wraith überwältigen konnten.

Natürlich wusste Brennan, dass Kyrillos nur einen geringfügigen Teil seines Könnens zeigte, aber er verhielt sich wie ein durchschnittlich begabter Wraith-Kämpfer und Brennan war sich sicher, dass das genügen würde. Er war Wraith und kannte niemanden, der Kyrillos das Wasser reichen konnte.

Das Wichtigste an diesem Training war, den Siedlern so viel Mut und Selbstvertrauen zu geben, so dass sie in der Lage waren, sich zu wehren, anstatt vor Furcht wie gelähmt zu sein. Das alleine würde schon reichen, um einiges zu ändern.

Brennan seufzte und entspannte sich erleichtert. Die jungen Wraith hatten sich zu einem spielerischen Wettkampf entschlossen. Brennan hatte keine Lust gehabt, daran teilzunehmen und die anderen hatten ihn auch nicht dazu gedrängt.

Er war froh, eine Weile alleine sein zu können. Kyrillos, Todd und Colonel Sheppard hatten sich mit Togan, dem Dorfvorsteher zusammengesetzt, um einige Dinge zu besprechen und Teyla war mit einigen Frauen in einem der Häuser verschwunden.

„Der Sonnenuntergang ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?“

Brennan zuckte zusammen und wäre beinahe von dem Baumstamm gefallen, auf dem er saß.

„Colonel Sheppard!“ Brennan richtete sich erschrocken wieder auf und räusperte sich. „Ich habe Sie gar nicht kommen hören.“

Sheppard grinste und setzte sich unbefangen neben Brennan auf den Baumstamm.

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Ich war zwar leise, aber es erstaunt mich, dass Sie mich nicht gehört haben. Ich weiß nur zu gut, dass das Wraith-Gehör viel empfindlicher ist, als das menschliche. Anschleichen an einen Wraith ist sehr schwierig.“

Brennan schluckte. „Ich war wohl zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft“, antwortete er etwas verlegen.

Sheppard musterte ihn mit einem Blick, den Brennan nicht recht deuten konnte, der ihn aber etwas nervös machte. Dann zuckte er die Schultern und blickte auf die Sonne, die als glutroter Ball eine Handbreit über dem Horizont schwebte.

„Vielleicht waren Sie auch zu sehr in den Anblick der untergehenden Sonne vertieft“, erwiderte er nach einem Moment nachdenklich und mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.

Brennan rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Baumstamm hin und her und wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Sheppard sah ihn unvermittelt an und schürzte die Lippen. „Sie mögen Sonnenuntergänge, nicht wahr, Brennan?“ Fragte er dann spöttisch.

Brennan starrte den Colonel mit offenem Mund an und fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

„Wie, wie meinen Sie d-d-das, Colonel?“ Stotterte er entsetzt.

Sheppard grinste ihn an und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich hatte so den Eindruck, Brennan. Gestern haben Sie doch auch den Sonnenuntergang bewundert, nicht wahr? Von den Balkonen kann man ihn wirklich gut beobachten.“

Brennan saß auf dem Baumstamm und konnte nichts anderes tun, als Colonel Sheppard einfach anzustarren. Sheppard erwiderte den Blick ruhig und schien weder wütend, noch beschämt oder verlegen zu sein. Er blickte Brennan einfach nur aufmerksam an und schien auf eine Reaktion von Brennan zu warten.

„Hat Commander Todd es Ihnen erzählt?“ Fragte er schließlich heiser.

Sheppard lächelte leicht. „Nein, Brennan. Das hat er nicht. Er weiß auch nicht, dass ich es weiß. Und ich habe nicht vor, ihm das zu sagen.“

„Wo – woher wissen Sie es dann?“ Brennan schluckte trocken.

Sheppard zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich mag kein so gutes Gehör zu haben wie ein Wraith normalerweise, wenn er nicht so sehr in Gedanken vertieft ist wie Sie vorhin, Brennan. Aber mein Gehör funktioniert sehr gut und es war nun wirklich nicht zu überhören, als Sie auf Ihren Hintern geplumpst sind.“

Brennan zuckte zusammen und senkte verlegen den Blick. Sheppard lachte und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Rippenstoß.

„Außerdem habe ich gespürt, dass Todd kurz abgelenkt war – ich weiß, wie er sich verhält, wenn er telepathisch kommuniziert. Es konnten nur Sie sein, die Bewohner von Atlantis kennen unseren Balkon und kämen nie auf die Idee, ihn zu betreten. Und Kyrillos und Marcos haben trainiert. Bleiben nur Sie übrig“, fuhr er fort.

Brennan wusste genau, dass er jetzt dunkelrot gewesen wäre, hätte er die Fähigkeit besessen, rot zu werden.

„Es tut mir so leid, Colonel Sheppard“, flüsterte er zutiefst beschämt und traute sich nicht, dem Colonel in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich, ich wollte nicht, ich meine...“

„Ich weiß, Brennan. Ich bin nicht wütend auf Sie, Brennan. Ich will Sie auch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich dachte nur, dass es Ihnen leichter fallen würde, sich in meiner Gegenwart 'normal' zu benehmen, wenn Sie wissen, dass ich Bescheid weiß und es Ihnen nicht übel nehme. Sind Sie bestraft worden?“ Fragte er ernst.

Brennan zögerte und Sheppard seufzte verärgert. „Manchmal sind Ihre Gesetze wirklich fürchterlich“, brummte er.

Brennan zuckte zusammen. „Nein, nein, Colonel, ich bin nicht – wirklich - bestraft worden, nicht mit Strafarbeiten oder etwas ähnlichem...“ versuchte er, den Colonel zu beruhigen.

Sheppard runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinen Sie das, Brennan?“ Fragte er verwirrt.

Brennan holte tief Luft. „Commander Kyrillos hat mich nicht wirklich bestraft, ich meine, na ja schon, aber nicht...“ Er musste daran denken, dass Kyrillos ihn nach diesem unglaublichen Kuss einfach hatte stehen lassen und das war nun wirklich ein Strafe gewesen.

Sheppard betrachtete ihn einen Moment und dann begann er herzhaft zu lachen.

„Sie müssen nichts sagen, Brennan. Ich glaube, ich weiß ganz genau, was Sie meinen. Commander Kyrillos' Strafe bestand wohl eher darin, dass er Sie nicht bestraft hat“, erwiderte er grinsend.

Brennan warf Sheppard einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu. Sheppard lachte immer noch und zwinkerte ihm zu. Brennans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem vorsichtigen Lächeln und dann musste er auch lachen. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie einfach nebeneinander auf dem Baumstamm und lachten.

Als Sheppard sich schließlich wieder beruhigte und sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte, sah er Brennan nachdenklich und ein wenig wehmütig an.

„Ein Mensch und ein Wraith sitzen zusammen, bewundern den Sonnenuntergang und lachen miteinander. Ist es nicht wundervoll, dass das möglich ist?“ Fragte er leise.

Brennan lächelte Colonel Sheppard an. „Ja, das ist es wirklich, Colonel Sheppard“, antwortete er leise.

Sheppard erwiderte das Lächeln und dann saßen sie in freundschaftlichem Schweigen nebeneinander und beobachteten, wie die Sonne ganz hinter dem Horizont verschwand.


	8. Verlangen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel sagt alles.  
> Brennan und Kyrillos sind verrückt nacheinader, das ist schon seit einiger Zeit ganz offensichtlich.  
> Werden sie diesem Verlangen auf dem Planeten endlich nachgeben?  
> Und was ist mit Brennans Gefühlen für Kilian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat wie immer großen Spaß gemacht, über Kyrillos und Brennan zu schreiben, aber es gestaltet sich ziemlich schwierig, sie zusammenzubringen und miteinander glücklich sein zu lassen.  
> Aber vielleicht ist das ja auch ganz gut so, denn sonst wäre die Geschichte ja auch bald zu Ende.
> 
> Ich wünsche Euch wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels!

Kyrillos näherte sich dem Platz, den seine Crew am Vormittag zu einem Trainingsplatz eingeebnet hatten und hielt nach Brennan Ausschau. Sein Vorgesetzter Commander Todd und er hatten alle notwendigen Dinge mit Togan besprochen und jetzt wollte er Rest des Abends dazu nutzen, Brennan endlich näher zu kommen, ohne dass er dabei von den Pflichten des Commanders eines großen Basis-Schiffes abgelenkt wurde.  
Die jungen Wraith, die er für diese Mission ausgewählt hatte, trugen einen spielerischen Wettkampf aus, aber Brennan schien ganz offensichtlich nicht dabei zu sein.

Natürlich wusste Kyrillos über die Vorgänge auf seinem Basis-Schiff genau Bescheid und war darüber informiert, dass Brennan keinen Kontakt zu dem Rest der Crew suchte, aber er hatte gehofft, dass er sich auf dem Planeten mit nur wenigen anderen Wraith etwas aufgeschlossener zeigen würde.

Seine Crew spürte seine Anwesenheit, aber er sandte ihnen einen kurzen telepathischen Befehl, dass sie weiterkämpfen sollten und niemand der jungen Offiziere wäre auf die Idee gekommen, dem Befehl ihres vergötterten Commanders nicht nachzukommen.

Er winkte den Anführer der jungen Crew-Mitglieder zu sich, der bis Brennan gekommen war, nach Kyrillos der beste Kämpfer an Bord gewesen war. Er leitete das normale Training und wurde deshalb auch einfach als 'Trainer' bezeichnet.  
Der Trainer war vor Jahren einige Zeit Kyrillos Geliebter gewesen, aber er hatte immer gewusst, dass er nie die Chance haben würde, zu seinem Gefährten gewählt zu werden und war vor einiger Zeit eine feste Bindung mit einem jungen Wissenschaftler eingegangen.

Die beiden passten gut zusammen und Kyrillos hatte daher die Hoffnung, dass der Trainer Brennan mit weniger Eifersucht und Vorbehalten behandeln würde, als die jungen Kämpfer, die sich immer noch Hoffnungen machten, von ihrem Commander erwählt zu werden.

Der Trainer kam zu ihm und verbeugte sich vor ihm. „Commander.“ Ehrerbietig wartete er darauf, dass sein Commander das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Trainer, wie sieht es aus? Werden alle in der Lage sein, mit Menschen zu trainieren, ohne sie dabei ernsthaft zu verletzen?“ Fragte er und ließ den Blick über die kämpfenden jungen Offiziere schweifen, die es ganz offensichtlich genossen, der strengen Routine auf dem Basis-Schiff für eine Zeit lang entronnen zu sein.

„Ja, Commander, bis auf unseren jüngsten werden alle ihre eigene Kraft richtig zu dosieren wissen.“

Er zeigte auf einen sehr jungen Wraith, der gerade mit einem der erfahreneren Kämpfer über den Boden rollte.

„Er sollte am Anfang nur mit kräftigen jungen Männern kämpfen, aber auch er wird seine eigene Kraft bald richtig einschätzen können.“

„Sehr gut.“ Kyrillos beobachtete den Wraith, den Trainer meinte einen Moment und nickte dann. „Ich werde ihn selbst einweisen morgen“, sagte er dann und Trainer nickte ehrerbietig.

„Natürlich Commander.“ Er zögerte. „Unser neuestes Crew-Mitglied wollte sich uns nicht anschließen, Commander. Da er von Ihnen selbst trainiert wird und soweit ich das mit meinen bescheidenen Möglichkeiten beurteilen kann, wird er Extra-Training nicht benötigen. Deshalb habe ich nicht darauf bestanden, dass er mitkämpft. Er ist in diese Richtung gegangen.“

Er wies in Richtung der Wiesen und fügte hinzu. „Colonel Sheppard ist vor einiger Zeit auch dorthin gegangen, er kam aber wieder zurück, allein. Vielleicht sollten wir nach ihm suchen.“

Kyrillos schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werde ich selbst übernehmen. Sie achten darauf, dass sich alle ordentlich benehmen. Die Siedler sind unsere Verbündeten und sie sind zu recht sehr verängstigt. Ich erwarte, dass niemand unter meinem Kommando sie noch mehr ängstigt oder sich anderweitig schlecht benimmt.“

Der Trainer verbeugte sich tief. „Selbstverständlich, Commander. Ich sorge persönlich dafür.“

Kyrillos nickte und wandte sich nach einem letzten Blick auf seine kämpfende Crew ab. Es war Zeit, Brennan zu suchen und herauszufinden, was der junge Wraith wirklich für ihn empfand.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Er fand Brennan auf einem Baumstamm sitzen und in die Ferne blicken. Kyrillos blieb einen Moment stehen und bewunderte die Schönheit seines außergewöhnlichen Crew-Mitgliedes. Der dicke, lange Pferdeschwanz hing bis zu seiner Taille hinab und einige dünne Strähnen, die sich mal wieder aus dem Band gelöst hatten, bewegten sich in dem leichten Wind, der über die Wiese wehte.

Kyrillos tastete nach dem Fläschchen in seiner Tasche, das er bevor er das Dorf verlassen hatte, zur Vorsicht eingesteckt hatte. Kyrillos war immer gerne auf alles vorbereitet und Brennans Reaktion auf seine Küsse hatte die Hoffnung in ihm geweckt, dass er dem jungen Wraith doch etwas bedeutete und die Chance bestand, dass seine Gefühle für Kilian doch mehr eine Art Heldenverehrung gewesen waren, als echte, tiefe Gefühle.

Brennan schien seine Anwesenheit zu spüren, denn nach einem Augenblick wandte er den Kopf und schaute in Kyrillos' Richtung.

Kyrillos gab sich einen Ruck und kam näher. Vor Brennan blieb er stehen und sah in das hübsche Gesicht, dessen Augen in der beginnenden Dunkelheit golden leuchteten.

„Darf ich mich zu Dir setzen, Brennan?“ Fragte er leise.

Brennan blinzelte erstaunt.

„Natürlich Comander. Wie käme ich dazu, Ihnen als einfaches Crew-Mitglied dies zu verweigern?“ Entgegnete er kühl und abweisend und Kyrillos seufzte leise.  
Da war er wieder, der Trotz, von dem Kyrillos geglaubt hatte, ihn inzwischen überwunden zu haben.

„Ich bin nicht als Dein Commander hier, sondern als Kyrillos, Brennan. Ich glaube, das weißt Du auch ganz genau. Du hast Dich hierher zurückgezogen, um alleine zu sein und wenn Du mich fortschickst, werde ich gehen, ohne dass Du deswegen eine Strafe befürchten musst. Bin ich in Deinen Augen wirklich ein solches Scheusal?“

Kyrillos versuchte nicht, die Traurigkeit, die er über Brennans harsche Zurückweisung empfand, aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten und Brennan biss sich verunsichert auf die Lippe.

„Nein, Kyrillos, das sind Sie nicht“, antwortete er zögernd und wachsam.

'Ich bin es nur leid, geküsst und dann stehen gelassen zu werden!' Empfing Kyrillos plötzlich seinen rebellischen Gedanken und er fühlte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.  
Das war also der Grund für Brennans Trotz, unbefriedigtes Verlangen. Gut. Er war also nicht der einzige gewesen, der in den letzten Tagen oft unter der kalten Dusche gestanden hatte.

Er setzte sich neben Brennan auf den Baumstamm und fasste ihn sanft unter das Kinn.

„Du musst nicht befürchten, dass das noch einmal passiert, Brennan“, flüsterte er heiser. „Es sei denn, Du möchtest, dass ich aufhöre.“

Ihre Gesichter waren einander jetzt ganz nah und Kyrillos konnte die Sehnsucht in den schönen goldenen Tiefen sehen, die Brennan für ihn empfand.

Brennan schluckte und hob das Gesicht leicht an.  
Kyrillos zögerte nicht länger und küsste den jungen Wraith mit der ganzen, brennenden Leidenschaft, die er für ihn empfand, während er ihn eng in seine Arme zog. Brennan schmiegte sich an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, aufstöhnend und begierig.

Kyrillos zog das Band aus der silbrigen Mähne und grub genießerisch die Finger in die seidigen Strähnen, die Brennan jetzt wild und ungezähmt über die Schultern fielen, während er mit seiner Zunge Brennans süßen, verführerischen Mund erkundete.  
Brennan wimmerte leise und hielt sich an Kyrillos' Schultern fest, während ihn nur ein Gedanke zu beherrschen schien.

'Nicht aufhören, bitte, nicht wieder aufhören!' Dieser Gedanke war so stark und drängend, dass Kyrillos ihn mühelos auffangen konnte, ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen.

Er tastete vorsichtig nach Brennans Geist und als der junge Wraith ihn nicht zurückstieß, verband er sich vorsichtig mit ihm. 'Ich höre nicht auf, Liebes, diesmal nicht', beruhigte er Brennan und ließ seine Hand unter Brennans Weste gleiten. Zärtlich streichelte er den schmalen festen Rücken, strich über Brennans perfekte, verführerische Wirbelsäule.  
Brennan erschauerte heftig und Kyrillos schob ungeduldig sein Shirt hoch, um die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlen zu können. Er wusste genau, an welchen Stellen er drücken und streicheln musste, bis Brennan willenlos zitternd vor Verlangen in seinen Armen lag und er erforschte die wunderschöne Wirbelsäule mit seinen Fingern mit der gleichen Hingabe, mit der er Brennans Mund mit seiner Zunge erforschte.

Als er sich mit dem jungen Wraith von dem Baumstamm in das weiche Gras gleiten ließ, wehrte Brennan sich nicht. Seine Gedanken waren ein wirbelndes Durcheinander aus Verlangen, Sehnsucht und der Furcht, dass Kyrillos ihn wieder unbefriedigt zurücklassen könnte und Kyrillos versuchte, ihn mit seinen eigenen Gedanken ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Brennans bebende Finger nestelten an den Verschlüssen von Kyrillos Mantel, ohne sie wirklich öffnen zu können. Kyrillos lachte leise und richtete sich auf.

'Nein, bitte, nicht aufhören!' Wimmerte Brennan verzweifelt in seinem Kopf und Kyrillos streichelte sanft sein Gesicht.

'Ausziehen, Liebes. Ich will Dich ohne diese Kleider spüren', antwortete er zärtlich und Brennan blinzelte verwirrt.  
Dann, als die Worte in seinem Kopf durch den Nebel seines Verlangens schließlich einen Sinn ergaben, setzte er sich auf und zerrte sich hastig die Kleidung vom Leib.

Kyrillos lachte leise und zog sich ebenfalls aus. Als sie endlich beide nackt waren und er Brennan wieder in die Arme nehmen wollte, hielt Brennan ihn plötzlich am Arm fest.  
Kyrillos runzelte die Stirn. Er war schmerzhaft erregt und knurrte frustriert, aber Brennan achtete nicht darauf. Er legte seine Hand auf die Tätowierung an Kyrillos Unterleib und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen andächtig über die verschnörkelte Ranke, die genau über Kyrillos erregter Männlichkeit endete.

Kyrillos sog scharf die Luft ein und erschauerte unter den zärtlichen Fingern.  
Brennan war völlig in den Anblick vertieft und fuhr erneut die gewundenen Linien nach. Kyrillos stöhnte laut.

'Sie geht wirklich bis ganz nach unten. Sie ist wunderschön.' Er hob den Kopf und sah Kyrillos mit verhangenen Augen an. 'Das hat mich verrückt gemacht, nicht zu wissen, wo diese Tätowierung endet. Jetzt weiß ich es endlich.'

Wieder ließ er seine Finger darüber gleiten, während er, jetzt mutig geworden, Kyrillos wieder küsste. Kyrillos drückte Brennan in das weiche Gras und hielt Brennans Hand fest, die noch ein Stück nach unten gewandert war.

'Wenn Du das tust, ist es schneller vorbei, als Dir lieb ist, Liebes.' Er löste sich von Brennans bebenden Lippen und begann, eine Spur Küsse über sein Gesicht zu verteilen, während er die festen Muskeln seiner Brust mit seinen Fingerspitzen liebkoste. Brennan stöhnte und bog erschauernd den Rücken durch.

Eine Weile hielt er sich nur an Kyrillos' Schultern fest und leiß sich streicheln und küssen, aber dann gingen seine eigenen Hände auf Wanderschaft und erforschten die festen Muskeln an Kyrillos' Rücken. Brennan wusste durch ihre Trainingskämpfe, wo an Kyrillos' Schulterblättern ähnliche Tätowierungen waren wie an seiner Brust und er fuhr sie aus dem Gedächtnis mit den Fingern nach, bis er auch an Kyrillos' Wirbelsäule angelangt war und diese neugierig erforschte. Kyrillos stöhnte heiser und Brennan wurde mutiger und knetete die sensiblen Stellen fester, bis Kyrillos in seinen Armen heftig erschauerte.  
Eine Weile waren sie mit küssen und streicheln beschäftigt, aber dann wurde ihr Verlangen danach, einander ganz nah zu sein, übermächtig.

Brennan rieb seine Hüften verzweifelt an Kyrillos Unterleib und versuchte, ihn noch enger an sich zu ziehen. Sein harter Schaft drückte fordernd gegen Kyrillos Schenkel, die Spitze schon ganz feucht vor Lust. Kyrillos knurrte und küsste ihn hart und fordernd, während er nach dem Fläschchen griff, das er aus der Tasche seines Mantels gezogen hatte und es geschickt mit einer Hand öffnete. Er bedeckte seine Finger mit der glitschigen Flüssigkeit und schob seine Hand zwischen Brennans bebende Schenkel.

'Ich will Dich, mein süßer Brennan!' Er ließ Brennan seine Lust und sein Verlangen spüren und Brennan wimmerte erregt. 'Ja, Kyrillos, ja, nimm mich!'

Brennans Gedanken waren voller Sehnsucht und Begierde und Kyrillos schnurrte zufrieden an seinem Mund und tauchte seinen Finger tief in den jungen Wraith hinein, der bebend und keuchend im weichen Gras lag, gefangen unter Kyrillos trainiertem Körper, halb verrückt vor Verlangen.

Er fand zielsicher den empfindsamsten Punkt und rieb mit dem Finger wieder und wieder darüber, bis Brennan sich aufbäumte und laut aufschrie. Kyrillos erstickte den Schrei mit seinem hungrigen Mund und schob nahm einen weiteren Finger zu Hilfe.

Brennan presste die Finger hart in Kyrillos' Wirbelsäule und grub seine Zähne in Kyrillos Schulter, um seine Schreie zu ersticken. 'Nimm mich, Kyrillos, jetzt!'

Kyrillos lachte heiser und atemlos, während er die Finger zurückzog und seine pochende Härte mit dem Gleitmittel einrieb, kaum noch Herr seiner eigenen Lust.

'So fordernd, mein süßer Brennan, so ungezähmt, meine schöne Wildkatze...'

Er legte sich ganz auf Brennan und blickte einen Moment in Brennans schönes Gesicht, erhitzt vor Leidenschaft und die Lust und Begierde so deutlich auf den hübschen Zügen zu sehen.

Brennan schlang ungeduldig die Beine um Kyrillos' Taille und bog sich ihm entgegen.

'Worauf wartest Du noch? Nimm mich – jetzt!' Verlangte der junge Wraith verzweifelt und Kyrillos knurrte triumphierend und gab ihm endlich, was er wollte, als er mit einem harten, fordernden Stoß in ihn eindrang.

Brennan warf den Kopf zurück und schrie laut auf. Er bewegte die Hüften und grub seine Nägel in Kyrillos sensibilisierte Haut über seiner Wirbelsäule, während Kyrillos ihn mit schnellen, harten Stößen nahm. Brennan gab sich ganz seiner Lust hin und kam ihm mit ungezügelter Leidenschaft entgegen, keuchend, schreiend und stöhnend.

Kyrillos' Wunsch, Brennan ganz in Besitz zu nehmen, ihn zu markieren und sicher zu stellen, dass dieses herrliche und wundervolle Geschöpf nur ihm gehörte, wurde so übermächtig, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Noch nie zuvor hatte Kyrillos etwas so sehr gewollt, wie Brennan ganz zu seinem Gefährten zu machen.  
Er zog seine Nährhand unter Brennans Rücken hervor und legte sie auf Brennans Brust, während er den Kopf zu Brennans Kehle senkte, zu der Stelle, an der er seinen Besitzanspruch für jeden sichtbar hinterlassen würde...

'Neiiin!' Brennan erstarrte unter ihm. 'Nein, bitte nicht! Was tust Du da?'

Kyrillos hob den Kopf und starrte auf den jungen Wraith hinab, während eine eiserne Faust sein Herz zusammenpresste.

„Ich will Dich ganz, Brennan. Ich will, dass jeder weiß, dass Du zu mir gehörst“, flüsterte er, die Stimme heiser vor Verlangen und Schmerz über Brennans Zurückweisung.

Brennans Augen starrten voller Panik zu ihm hoch. „Bitte, bitte nicht, ich ich kann das nicht...“ Wisperte er entsetzt.

Kyrillos blickte ausdruckslos auf den jungen Wraith, der ihm mehr bedeutete, als je ein Wesen zuvor, und der ihn gerade so schmerzhaft zurückgewiesen hatte.

So viele hatten darum gebettelt, dass er sie erwählte, aber Kyrillos hatte in seinem langen, langen Leben niemals das Bedürfnis verspürt, jemanden zu seinem Gefährten zu wählen – bis heute. Und die einzige Person, die er wirklich begehrte, mit der er sein Leben teilen wollte, wies ihn zurück.

Wegen einem anderen. Weil er sich einbildete, einen anderen zu lieben, Kilian – den er niemals würde haben können.

„Verstehe“, sagte er hart und zog seine Hand zurück. Er zögerte einen Moment, aber dann begann er, sich wieder zu bewegen. Er hatte Brennan das Versprechen gegeben, dass er ihn nicht noch einmal unbefriedigt zurücklassen würde, und Kyrillos hielt seine Versprechen.

Er beobachtete Brennans Gesicht, während er den Winkel veränderte, bis Brennan sich um ihn herum verkrampfte und mit einem erstickten Keuchen aufbäumte. Dann nahm er seinen Rhythmus wieder auf und schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper. Brennan mochte ihn nicht zum Gefährten wollen, aber er würde diese Nacht nicht vergessen, dafür würde Kyrillos sorgen.  
Er massierte Brennan im Rhythmus seiner Stöße und trieb ihn unbarmherzig auf den Gipfel der Lust. Brennan keuchte unter ihm und Kyrillos konnte durch ihr mentales Band spüren, dass er sich verzweifelt gegen sein Verlangen wehrte, aber die doppelte Stimulation ließ ihm keine Chance. Kyrillos veränderte erneut den Winkel und verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger und das reichte, um Brennan über den Abgrund grenzenloser Ekstase zu schicken.

Der junge Wraith bäumte sich mit einem Schrei unter ihm auf und Kyrillos fühlte, wie die Kontraktionen seines überschäumenden Vergnügens seine pochende Härte massierten, während Brennan sich wieder und wieder heiß und nass in seine Hand ergoss.  
Kyrillos knurrte und ließ zu, dass Brennans Ekstase ihn ebenfalls über den Abgrund trieb, er sprühte seinen Samen mit kraftvollen Stößen in Brennans zuckenden Körper, während er sich verzweifelt wünschte, ihm alles von sich geben zu dürfen, Brennan als für jeden sichtbar als seinen Gefährten in Besitz nehmen zu können.

Und dann war es vorbei sie sanken ins Gras zurück, erschöpft und ausgelaugt.  
Einen Moment lagen sie keuchend eng umschlungen da und warteten darauf, dass sich ihr rasender Herzschlag beruhigte.

Kyrillos zog sich vorsichtig zurück und begann mit müden Bewegungen, sich anzuziehen. Brennan lag in seiner ganzen Schönheit vor ihm und starrte ängstlich zu ihm hoch.  
Kyrillos schluckte und erhob sich. Er strich seinen Mantel glatt und fuhr sich über die Haare. Er beendete ihre geistige Verbindung abrupt, obwohl er wusste, dass Brennan das wehtun würde. Im Augenblick war es ihm egal. Brennan hatte ihn tiefer verletzt, als irgendein anderes Lebewesen jemals zuvor.

Brennan zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen und wimmerte leise.

„Ich will keinen unverbindlichen Sex mit Dir, Brennan“, sagte Kyrillos hart, seine ganze Enttäuschung und hilflose Wut über die schmerzhafte Zurückweisung in seine Stimme legend, während er ausdruckslos auf ihn hinunter starrte.  
„Ich will Dich ganz oder gar nicht. Du solltest Dir gut überlegen, was Du wirklich willst. Wenn Du zu einem Entschluss gekommen bist, lass es mich wissen.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon, ohne Brennan noch einmal anzuschauen.


	9. Kummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan und Kyrillos werden jetzt wohl beide ihre Wunden lecken.  
> Wird Brennan in seinem Kummer jetzt etwas Dummes machen?  
> Und wird Kyrillos einsehen, dass er Brennan zu sehr bedrängt hat? Vielleicht gibt es ja jemanden, der ihm dabei hilft zu erkennen, wie dämlich er sich verhalten hat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, jetzt kommt Spannung dazu, am Ende dieses Kapitels werdet Ihr eine Überraschung erleben!
> 
> Und ich hoffe, Ihr habt beim Lesen des Mittelteils so viel Spaß, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte!  
> Laßt es mich wissen, wenn es Euch gefallen hat!
> 
> Ich habe Euch versprochen, dass John und Todd mehr eingebunden werden und das wird in diesem Kapitel der Fall sein.
> 
> Dieses Kapitel hat diesmal zwei POVs, den von Brennan zuerst und dann den von Kyrillos!

Brennan wusste nicht, wie lange er im Gras gelegen hatte, nackt, zusammengekrümmt vor seelischer Pein, unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun, als trocken zu schluchzen und leise zu wimmern.

Irgendwann richtete er sich mühsam auf und begann, sich wieder anzuziehen. Danach saß er unschlüssig im Gras und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Bei der Vorstellung, in das Dorf zurückzukehren und den anderen Crew-Mitgliedern zu begegnen, drehte sich ihm beinahe der Magen um. Sie würden wütend sein oder schadenfroh und Brennan fühlte sich wirklich nicht in der Lage, ihren Spott und ihre Abneigung zu ertragen.

Außerdem war er völlig verwirrt. Kyrillos konnte das, was er gesagt hatte, nicht wirklich ernst gemeint haben. Mochte er auch in der Hitze der Leidenschaft geglaubt haben, ihn zum Gefährten haben zu wollen, morgen früh, wenn er eine Nacht lang Zeit gehabt hatte, darüber nachzudenken, würde er sicher erleichtert sein, dass Brennan sich dagegen gewehrt hatte.

Commander Kyrillos konnte jeden haben, er hatte es nicht nötig, sich einen so unbedeutenden Gefährten wie ihn zu erwählen. Er war nur ein junger Wraith, kein wirklicher Wissenschaftler und kein richtiger Offizier, rebellisch und nur geduldet an Bord von Kyrillos' Basis-Schiff.

Und dann waren da noch seine eigenen Gefühle. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, Kilian zu lieben.  
Dann war er Kyrillos begegnet und innerhalb kürzester Zeit seinem Sexappeal erlegen.  
Wie konnte er sich sicher sein, dass seine Gefühle für Kyrillos von Dauer waren, wenn er die Gefühle für Kilian, die er für echte Liebe gehalten hatte, nur ein Strohfeuer gewesen waren?  
Was, wenn er Kyrillos Besitzanspruch zustimmte und kurze Zeit später feststellen musste, dass seine leidenschaftlichen Gefühle für den schönen Commander auch nicht von Dauer waren?

Das wäre sowohl Kyrillos, als auch sich selbst gegenüber unfair, denn diese Art Beziehung war sehr bindend und konnte nicht einfach wieder gelöst werden, nur weil einer der beiden Gefährten plötzlich nicht mehr wollte.

Müde rappelte er sich hoch und blickte sich unsicher um. In das Dorf konnte und wollte er erst mal nicht zurückkehren, aber er wusste auch nicht, wohin er sonst gehen sollte.

Plötzlich spürte er ein Zupfen an seiner Hose. Erstaunt blickte er zur Seite und sah das kleine Mädchen, das ihn bei ihrer Ankunft am Morgen so scheu angelächelt hatte.  
„Hey, Kleine“, sagte er vorsichtig und lächelte freundlich. Er wollte das Kind auf keinen Fall erschrecken und bemühte sich, seine scharfen Zähne nicht zu zeigen.  
Sie schien fünf oder sechs Jahre alt zu sein. Brennan war sich nicht ganz sicher, da er menschliche Kinder noch nicht so oft gesehen hatte und deshalb nur schlecht das Alter des hübschen Mädchens schätzen konnte.

„Hallo.“ Sie legte den Kopf auf die Seite und blickte aufmerksam zu ihm hoch. „Wie heißt Du?“ Fragte sie neugierig.

Er ging in die Hocke, damit sie nicht so zu ihm hoch starren musste und sagte freundlich: „Ich heiße Brennan. Wie heißt Du denn, Kleine?“

Sie lächelte ihn scheu an. „Ich heiße Aileena.“

„Das ist ein sehr schöner Name, Aileena. Was tust Du hier? Es ist schon spät. Müsstest Du nicht im Bett sein?“

„Ich habe mich davon geschlichen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe den Commander ohne Dich zurückkommen sehen. Er sah wütend aus. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und wollte sehen, ob es Dir gut geht, Brennan.“

Brennan streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und berührte Aileenas Arm. „Das ist sehr lieb von Dir, Aileena. Mir geht es gut. Komm, ich bringe Dich nach Hause.“

Aileena ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich möchte Dir etwas zeigen, Brennan. Komm. Es ist nicht so weit, dort hinter den Hügeln.“

Brennan zögerte einen Moment. Natürlich wusste er, dass er das kleine Mädchen nach Hause bringen sollte. Es war schon dunkel und er würde ganz sicher Ärger bekommen, wenn er jetzt mit ihr ging. Aber dann nickte er. Er konnte jetzt nicht ins Dorf zurückkehren, egal, was Kyrillos am nächsten Morgen mit ihm machen würde.

„Gut. Ich komme mit Dir, Aileena. Ich bin gespannt, was Du mir zeigen möchtest.“

Sie strahlte. „Komm, Brennan. Es wird Dir bestimmt gefallen.“ Brennan fasste ihre Hand fester und folgte ihr in die Dunkelheit.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos warf sich unruhig auf seinem Bett hin und her, viel zu verwirrt, aufgewühlt und wütend, um Ruhe zu finden. Er war auf Brennan wütend, der ihn so rüde abgewiesen hatte und auf sich selbst, weil er so dumm gewesen war, Gefühle für diesen jungen und rebellischen Wraith zu entwickeln.

Gefühle, die er niemals zuvor in seinem langen Leben gehabt hatte und die ihn völlig verwirrten und verunsicherten.

Warum erwiderte Brennan seine Gefühle nicht? Was war an Kilian so besonderes, was er nicht hatte?

Ständig kreisten seine Gedanken um diese Frage und erfand einfach keine Antwort darauf.

Wie sollte er jetzt mit diesen Gefühlen leben? Er empfand so viel für den jungen Wraith, wie konnte es sein, dass es für Brennan nur Sex war?

Mit einem frustrierten Knurren stand er auf und zog sich an. Achtlos fuhr er sich über die zerzausten Haare, ohne sich in dem Spiegel an der Wand davon zu überzeugen, ob seine Frisur präsentabel war.

Er verließ leise sein Zimmer und begab sich nach unten. Er stockte, als er seinen Vorgesetzten Commander Todd und Colonel Sheppard am Tisch in der Wohnstube des Bürgermeisters sitzen sah.

Er blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen, für einen Moment unfähig, sich zu rühren.

'Kommen Sie nur zu uns, Kyrillos, Ihre Gedanken waren nun wirklich nicht zu überhören.'

Empfing er Todds spöttischen Gedanken in seinem Kopf und er stieg die Treppe weiter hinab, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang daran zu denken, sich diesem Befehl – denn das war eindeutig ein Befehl gewesen – zu widersetzen.

Er neigte den Kopf vor seinem obersten Vorgesetzten und dessen Gefährten, der ihn mit grimmiger Miene betrachtete.

„Setzen Sie sich Kyrillos“, sagte Todd etwas freundlicher und mit leiser Belustigung in der Stimme. Seiner Miene nach zu urteilen, würde er seinem offensichtlich sehr verärgerten Gefährten das Reden überlassen.

Kyrillos sank ganz gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit ziemlich wenig elegant auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und ertappte sich dabei, dass er versuchte, Sheppards finsterem Starren auszuweichen.  
Für einen Augenblick lang war er in der Lage nachzuempfinden, was Menschen fühlten, wenn sie vor einem Wraith standen und es irritierte ihn mehr, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Ein Wraith, der sich von einem Menschen eingeschüchtert fühlte – das gab es sicher nicht sehr häufig.

'Sie haben ja keine Ahnung Kyrillos, wie furchterregend ein Mensch sein kann', hörte er wieder Todds belustigte Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
'Versuchen Sie mal, einen beleidigten Menschen zu versöhnen. Raven und ich könnten Ihnen da Dinge erzählen...'

Kyrillos zuckte zusammen und warf seinem Vorgesetzten einen unbehaglichen Blick zu.  
Sheppard bemerkte es und knurrte in Richtung seines Gefährten:  
„Sprich laut, Todd.“

Todd zuckte jetzt ebenfalls zusammen, aber das schien weniger daran zu liegen, dass sein gewählter Gefährte es gewagt hatte, ihn vor seinem Untergebenen anzuschnauzen, sondern mehr daran, dass Sheppards offensichtlicher Zorn sich jetzt gegen ihn selbst richtete.

„Natürlich, John. Entschuldige bitte“, murmelte er und Kyrillos blinzelte erstaunt. Todd warf ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu, so als wollte er sagen: 'Na bitte, da sehen Sie, was ich meine', aber er zuckte nur die Schultern und schwieg.

Sheppard konzentrierte sich nach einem letzten scharfen Blick in Richtung seines Wraith-Gefährten auf Kyrillos und Kyrillos bemerkte zu seinem Erstaunen und etwas peinlich berührt, dass er unruhig und verlegen auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte.

„Wo. Ist. Brennan?“ Fragte Sheppard gefährlich leise, dabei jedes Wort betonend.

Kyrillos schluckte. „Wohl noch dort, wo er war, als ich zum Dorf zurückgegangen bin“, antwortete er ein wenig trotzig. „Und bevor Sie fragen: Ja es ging ihm gut.“

Wenigstens körperlich, aber das war wohl das, was Colonel Sheppard wissen wollte.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, mit ihm zu spielen? Wenn Sie unbedingt ein Betthäschen brauchen, können Sie sich jemand anderen aus Ihrer Crew suchen! Es gibt genug, die willig in Ihr Bett sinken werden!“ Fauchte Sheppard ihn an und Kyrillos blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er den jungen Colonel völlig konsterniert anstarrte.

Was bedeutete das? Hielt sich Colonel Sheppard etwa für den großen Bruder des jungen Wraith?  
So wie er sich benahm, furchtlos einen fünftausend Jahre alten Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes anschnauzend, handelten normalerweise nur ältere Brüder, die für ihre jüngeren Geschwister verantwortlich waren.  
Auch auf seinem Basis-Schiff gab es diese Bande, aber niemand von seiner Crew hätte es gewagt, sich ihm gegenüber so zu benehmen.

Er richtete sich auf dem Stuhl auf und blickte Colonel Sheppard kühl an.

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mit Brennan zu spielen, Colonel Sheppard. Ganz das Gegenteil. Ich wollte ihm gegenüber meinen Besitzanspruch erklären. Sie wissen selbst, wie ernst und bindend eine solche Beziehung unter Gefährten ist. Aber er hat mich zurückgewiesen.“

Wieder fühlte er den Ärger und den bohrenden Schmerz über Brennans harsche Zurückweisung in sich aufsteigen.

Sheppard schien nicht im Mindesten besänftigt zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er wirkte noch aufgebrachter als vorher. Kyrillos beobachtete mit leichtem Unbehagen, wie der  
junge Colonel aufstand und mit energischen Schritten in der Wohnstube des Bürgermeisters auf und ab zu gehen begann.

Todd saß jetzt ganz still auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete seinen Gefährten fasziniert, froh, dass nicht er die Zielscheibe des Ärgers seines menschlichen Gefährten war.

„Besitzanspruch.“ Sheppard spie das Wort förmlich aus. „Das ist typisch. Das ist so – so typisch Wraith!“ Suchte er empört nach Worten und Kyrillos und Todd zuckten beide zusammen, denn Sheppard hatte das Wort 'Wraith' wie ein Schimpfwort ausgesprochen.

Kyrillos' Augen folgten der Gestalt des Menschen, der aufgebracht vor dem Tisch auf und ab ging. Plötzlich blieb er vor Kyrillos stehen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, während er ihn zornig anstarrte.

„So, Commander Kyrillos, Sie haben also Ihren 'Besitzanspruch' auf Brennan durchsetzen wollen! Das ist so typisch! Was haben Sie sich dabei nur gedacht?“

Kyrillos presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander. Wie kam dieser junge Mensch, mochte er auch der Gefährte seines Vorgesetzten sein, uralte Wraith-Traditionen so abfällig zu bewerten und in Frage zu stellen?

„Sie kennen unsere Gesetze, Colonel Sheppard. Auch wenn es für Sie sehr befremdlich sein mag, aber es ist eine große Ehre für jeden Wraith, wenn ein anderer ihm gegenüber seinen Besitzanspruch erklärt“, erwiderte er so indigniert, wie es ihm möglich war.

Sheppard, seufzte, sein Blick wurde etwas freundlicher, als er Kyrillos jetzt musterte, die ungewöhnlich zerzausten Haare, den Mantel, der schief zugeknöpft war und vor allem den unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck des Wraith-Commanders. Kyrillos wusste, dass seine Erscheinung alles andere als präsentabel war, aber im Augenblick war es ihm völlig egal.

„Das weiß ich, Commander Kyrillos“, sagte er etwas freundlicher. „Aber ich kann mir ziemlich genau vorstellen, was passiert ist. Sie haben ihn völlig überrumpelt mit Ihrer Forderung, nicht wahr? Und dann waren Sie verletzt und wütend, weil er nicht gleich begeistert zugestimmt hat, nicht wahr?“

Er nickte, als er Kyrillos betretenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Kyrillos, haben Sie sich auch nur für einen einzigen Moment mal in Brennans Lage versetzt? Sich überlegt, was er in seinem jungen Leben schon alles durchgemacht hat? Er wurde von seinem Basis-Schiff, seiner Heimat verbannt. Er musste mit dieser bösen Königin fliehen und wurde von ihr missbraucht und mit Drogen gefügig gehalten. Dann wurde er von uns gefangen genommen und hat Monate in einer Zelle und Atlantis verbracht, allein und verzweifelt.  
Dann kommt er auf ein neues Basis-Schiff und muss sich dort zurechtfinden. Endlich begegnet er jemandem, der nett zu ihm ist, der ihn versteht und ihm die Hoffnung gibt, dass er eine neue Heimat gefunden hat. Es ist doch wirklich kein Wunder, dass er für Kilian geschwärmt hat.  
Dann muss er sein neues Basis-Schiff aufgrund dieser Schwärmerei auch wieder verlassen und kommt an Bord Ihres Schiffes, was für ihn in diesem Augenblick natürlich eine fürchterliche Strafe ist. Wieder muss er sich versuchen, sich einzuleben und eine Heimat zu finden, während der Commander, für den er geschwärmt hat, sich einen anderen Gefährten wählt!  
Na und Sie, Kyrillos sind ja nun wirklich dafür bekannt, dass Sie an einer festen Beziehung nicht interessiert sind. Sie können Ihre Finger nicht von ihm lassen und spielen Katz und Maus mit ihm, bis er völlig verwirrt ist und gar nicht mehr weiß, was er eigentlich fühlt und dann wollen Sie ihn ganz plötzlich zu Ihrem Gefährten haben! Und da wundern Sie sich wirklich, dass er Panik bekommt und sich dagegen wehrt?  
Verdammt, Kyrillos, Sie sind doch nun wirklich alt genug und müssten genug Erfahrung haben, um geduldig zu sein und erst zu denken, bevor Sie handeln!  
Er hat Gefühle für Sie und wenn Sie ihm Zeit lassen und sanft und geduldig sind, dann wird er Sie auch erhören! Aber das läßt sich wahrscheinlich nicht mit Ihrer Würde vereinbaren! Das ist so arrogant und so, so typisch Wraith!“

Er drehte sich zu Todd um, der verzweifelt versuchte, sein Kichern mit einem Husten zu überspielen. „Wage es nicht, zu lachen, Commander! Du bist auch immer so auf Deine Wraith-Ehre bedacht!“ Fauchte er seinen Gefährten an und Todd duckte sich unwillkürlich.

Kyrillos räusperte sich. „Sie haben recht, Colonel Sheppard. Ich habe mich wirklich egoistisch und dumm verhalten. Ich werde es wieder gut machen, Colonel, versprochen“, sagte er heiser. „Falls Brennan mich läßt“, fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

„Das wird er bestimmt, Kyrillos. Er ist in Sie verliebt. Aber Sie müssen ihm Zeit lassen. Er ist jung, verängstigt und verwirrt. Er braucht Geduld, Zeit und Verständnis, keine Forderungen und Spielchen, die ihn noch mehr verletzen.“

„Ja, Colonel. Brennan hat Glück, dass Sie ihn als kleinen Bruder adoptiert haben“, erwiderte Kyrillos sinnend.

Sheppard lächelte melancholisch. „Ich hatte mit meiner eigenen Familie nicht so viel Glück. Wir müssen ihn suchen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, weil er noch nicht zurück ist.“

„Ja, das wäre sicher besser“, sagte auch Todd. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie draußen Schreie hörten. „Da ist etwas passiert! Lasst uns nachsehen!“

Kyrillos sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und hastete mit Colonel Sheppard und Commander Todd nach draußen.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Als sie auf den Dorfplatz kamen sahen sie einige Siedler, die um eine junge Frau herumstanden und sie zu beruhigen versuchten.

„Was ist passiert?“ Sheppard bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Dorfbewohner zu der jungen Frau, die laut weinte. „M-m-m-meine To-to-tochter i-i-i-ist we-we-g! Aileena!“ Schluchzte sie verzweifelt. „Sie-sie-sie ist ni-i-i-icht i-i-i-n ihrem Bett!“

Sheppard tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Wir suchen Aileena und wir finden sie, ich verspreche es Ihnen“, sagte er beruhigend.

Todd und Kyrillos nickten entschlossen. „Wir werden die anderen holen und ausschwärmen“, sagte Todd und wollte zum Gasthaus hasten, aber ein älterer Junge zupfte an seinem Mantel.

„Das ist nicht nötig, ich glaube, ich weiß, wo Aileena ist“, gestand er verlegen. Todd lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Du musst keine Angst haben, mein Junge. Wie heißt Du?“

„Ich bin Janus. Aileena geht immer zu den Höhlen“, gestand er und schielte zu Aileenas Mutter, die ihn entsetzt anstarrte. „Was? Wir haben Euch verboten, dort zu spielen! Das ist ein böser Ort!“

Kyrillos straffte sich. „Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren! Bitte sag uns, wohin wir müssen, Janus!“

Janus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht schneller, wenn ich Sie führe, Sire. Es ist kein gefährlicher Ort. Es ist uns noch nie etwas passiert.“

„Ihr spielt dort?“ Kreischte Aileenas Mutter, aber Sheppard machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Komm, Janus, führe uns zu diesen Höhlen. Wir werden gut auf ihn aufpassen. Und Aileena wird sich nicht so fürchten, wenn er dabei ist.“

Janus lief schon in Richtung der Höhlen davon und Kyrillos, Sheppard und Todd folgten ihm eilig.

Sie liefen über Wiesen und Felder zu den bewaldeten Hügeln, bis sie zu einigen versteckten Höhlen kamen. Sheppard blickte sich keuchend um.

„Warum haben wir damals, als wir den Planeten für die Überlebenden der Seuche erforscht haben, diese Höhlen nicht gesehen?“ Fragte er erstaunt.

Todd zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaube, dass meine Leute sie schon entdeckt haben, aber da war nichts ungewöhnliches. Und außerdem brauchten wir dringend einen Planeten für die Siedler und dieser Planet war ideal und schien ungefährlich zu sein.“

Janus führte sie in eine der Höhlen und sagte: „Die Höhlen sind nicht gefährlich. Unsere Eltern haben nur Angst, dass wir uns hier drin verlaufen oder verletzen. Aber ir haben etwas entdeckt. In der Höhle hinter dieser ist so ein seltsames Leuchten. Es kribbelt, wenn man es anfasst, aber es tut einem nichts. Da ist etwas hinter dem Leuchten, aber wir kommen nicht dahin. Aileena ist völlig fasziniert davon. Sie schleicht sich oft hier her, auch abends.“

Er führte sie in den hinteren Teil der Höhle, von der ein schmaler Tunnel wegführte. Janus ging zielstrebig in den Tunnel und Kyrillos, Sheppard und Todd folgten ihm. Kyrillos konnte ein warmes Leuchten sehen und dann standen sie auf einmal in einer kuppelartigen Halle.

An einer Wand der Höhle konnten sie eine Vorrichtung sehen, die von einer unsichtbaren Lichtquelle angeleuchtet wurde und eindeutig Antiker-Technik war. Kyrillos hatte genug Antiker-Konsolen sehen, um das sofort erkennen zu können. Sheppard neben ihm sog scharf die Luft ein, als er die Vorrichtung ebenfalls erkannte.

„Das ist Antiker-Technologie. Sie aus wie diese Dinger, die einem das Wissen der Antiker ins Hirn einpflanzen!“

Nebendran war eine andere Vorrichtung, deren Zweck auf den ersten Blick nicht zu bestimmen war, und in der Wand konnte Kyrillos Fugen erkennen. In diese Wand war ganz eindeutig eine Tür eingelassen. Das Ganze war vermutlich von einem Kraftfeld geschützt worden, wenn man Janus Äußerung über das Kribbeln in Betracht zog.

Irgendetwas oder irgendjemand hatte dieses Kraftfeld abgeschaltet und Kyrillos erstarrte, als er den Körper erkannte, der auf dem Boden an der Wand lag.  
Ein kleines Mädchen saß an der Wand und hatte Brennans Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt. Der junge Wraith war bewusstlos und rührte sich nicht.

„Aileena!“ Rief Janus aus und das Mädchen schluchzte auf. „Er ist einfach umgefallen! Ich wollte Brennan nicht schaden! Wirklich! Und ich konnte ihn doch nicht alleine lassen!“ Schluchzte sie völlig verängstigt.

Kyrillos kniete sich neben sie und lächelte sie beruhigend an, während er mental nach Brennans Geist tastete. Der junge Wraith hatte keine sichtbare Verletzung und Kyrillos konnte seinen Geist ertasten. Brennan lag in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit, aber er schien keinen ernsthaften Schaden erlitten zu haben. Sanft zog er Brennan in seine Arme.

„Es ist ihm nichts passiert, Aileena. Er wird bald wieder aufwachen. Was hat er getan, bevor er bewusstlos wurde?“ Fragte er freundlich.

Aileena holte schluchzend Luft. „Er konnte durch das Kribbeln gehen und dann war das Kribbeln auf einmal weg und ich konnte auch dahin, wo er war. Und dann hat dieses Ding nach ihm gegriffen und hat seinen Kopf festgehalten. Und dann ist er umgekippt.“

Kyrillos starrte sie fassungslos an. „Brennan hat diesen Computer aktiviert?“ Fragte Sheppard völlig konsterniert.

„Ja, er stand davor und dann kamen Arme raus und haben seinen Kopf festgehalten!“ Aileena nickte ernsthaft. „Ihr seid nicht böse auf mich?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“ Sheppard starrte auf Brennan. „Wisst Ihr, was das bedeutet?“ Fragte er heiser.

Todd nickte. „Allerdings. Das bedeutet, dass Brennan das Antiker-Gen besitzen muss, was eigentlich völlig unmöglich ist. Er ist Wraith!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein etwas zerrupfter Kyrillos! Das wird sicher nicht oft passieren! Und John, der ihn ausschimpft, das is unserem armen Cassanova sicher auch noch nie passiert! 
> 
> Die wichtigste Frage ist aber doch: Kann es wirklich sein, dass Brennan das Antiker-Gen hat? Und wenn ja, wie ist das geschehen?
> 
> Nun, wenn Ihr das wissen wollt, müsst Ihr die nächsten Kapitel natürlich auch lesen...


	10. Überraschungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kann es wirklich sein, dass Brennan das Antiker-Gen hat?  
> Und wird Brennan Kyrillos eine zweite Chance geben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alles dreht sich jetzt um die Frage, was genau in der Höhle ist und wie es sein kann, dass die Antiker-Technologie auf Brennan reagiert hat, obwohl dieser doch ein Wraith ist!  
> Tja, und dann ist da noch die Frage, ob Brennan und Kyrillos vielleicht doch noch ein Paar werden!  
> Ein paar Antworten erhaltet Ihr in diesem Kapitel und ich wünsche Euch, wie immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Brennan erlangte langsam das Bewusstsein wieder. Durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider schimmerte dämmriges Licht und er hörte das sanfte Murmeln von leisen Stimmen. Er lag mit dem Kopf auf etwas weichem und eine Hand streichelte zärtlich sein Gesicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war und was eigentlich genau geschehen war. Er blinzelte und versuchte mühsam, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Er wacht auf.“ Hörte er eine besorgte Stimme. Endlich schaffte er es seine Augen ganz zu öffnen. Er versteifte sich unwillkürlich, als er Kyrillos Gesicht über sich gebeugt sah und begriff, dass er an der Brust seines Commanders ruhte. Er wollte sich aufrichten, um der Nähe seines Vorgesetzten zu entfliehen.

„Scht, ganz ruhig, Brennan. Bitte, bleib liegen. Niemand tut Dir weh, ich verspreche es Dir, Liebes.“ Kyrillos hielt ihn sanft, aber bestimmt fest und Brennan war zu schwach, um sich wirklich dagegen zu wehren.

„Was ist passiert?“ Fragte er verwirrt. Kyrillos strich ihm zärtlich eine zerzauste Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das würden wir gerne von Dir wissen, Liebes. Kannst Du Dich an irgendetwas erinnern?“

Brennan schmiegte sich instinktiv enger in Kyrillos' schützende Umarmung und runzelte die Stirn, als er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was eigentlich passiert war.  
Er erinnerte sich deutlich daran, dass Kyrillos ihn einfach auf der Wiese zurückgelassen hatte, dann hatte er sich angezogen und dann war...

„Aileena! Wo ist Aileena?“ Er fuhr erschrocken hoch und blickte wild um sich. „Es geht ihr gut, sie hat auf Dich aufgepasst, als Du bewusstlos warst. Siehst Du, da ist sie.“ Kyrillos hob sanft seinen Kopf an und Brennan konnte Aileena neben einem älteren Jungen, den er im Dorf flüchtig gesehen hatte, sitzen sehen. Erleichtert sank er wieder zurück. Von seiner hastigen Bewegung war ihm schwindlig geworden und für einen Moment drehte sich alles um ihn.

„Kannst Du Dich an irgendetwas erinnern, Brennan?“ Fragte Kyrillos leise und Brennan runzelte die Stirn, während er überlegte.

„Aileena wollte mir etwas zeigen und hat mich hierher geführt. Da war ein Kraftfeld, aber ich konnte hindurchgehen und als ich auf der anderen Seite war, ist es erloschen. Aileena kam hinter mir her. An der Wand war Antiker-Technologie. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es war, aber plötzlich fuhr das Ding so eine Art Hände aus und hielt mich fest. Dann habe ich etwas in meinem Kopf gespürt und dann wurde es dunkel.“

Commander Kyrillos blickte zur Seite und Brennan folgte seinem Blick mit den Augen. Er erkannte Commander Todd und Colonel Sheppard, die vor der Wand mit der Antiker-Technologie standen und die Vorrichtung vorsichtig untersuchten.

„Bitte, seien Sie vorsichtig, Commander, Colonel Sheppard“, krächzte er. Sheppard drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an. „Wir waren doch schon bei 'John', Brennan“, tadelte er ihn sanft. Brennan lächelte zaghaft. „Vorsicht, John“, erwiderte er zögernd. „Nicht, dass Euch das Gleiche passiert.“

Commander Todd betrachtete die Vorrichtung nachdenklich. „Es scheint fast so, als hätte es nur einmal aktiviert werden sollen. So, als ob es für jemand Bestimmten oder eine bestimmte Situation dort platziert worden wäre. Es hat seine Schuldigkeit getan und jetzt ist es ohne Funktion. Auf uns reagiert es auf jeden Fall nicht.“

„Das ist seltsam. Und es klärt immer noch nicht die Frage, warum es auf Brennan reagiert hat und ob tatsächlich die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Brennan das Antiker-Gen hat“, erwiderte Kyrillos, den die Entdeckung lange nicht so zu faszinieren schien, wie John Sheppard und Commander Todd. Er hatte nur Augen für Brennan, der immer noch an seine Brust gelehnt halb auf dem Boden lag.

John Sheppard drehte sich erneut zu Brennan um und sah ihn forschend an. "Ich habe noch keine persönliche Erfahrung mit diesen Dingern gemacht, aber ich weiß, dass diese 'Wissens-Computer' General O'Neill beinahe zweimal beinahe das Leben gekostet haben, weil sein Gehirn nicht in der Lage gewesen ist, das ganze Wissen zu verarbeiten, das ihm eingepflanzt worden war“, sagte er und Brennan hörte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. „Mir ist klar, dass das Gehirn eines Wraith mehr Kapazität hat und anders arbeitet, aber wir können uns nicht sicher sein, was geschehen wird, vor allem nicht, wenn Brennan sich nicht erinnert“, fuhr er fort. „Bei General O'Neill dauerte es auch einige Zeit, bis die Wirkung dieser Vorrichtung sichtbar wurde.“

Commander Todd wandte sich von der Wand ab und kniete sich neben Brennan. Er lächelte ihn freundlich an und sagte dann: „Wir könnten versuchen, es mit Telepathie herauszufinden.“

Brennan zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand in seinen Kopf eindrang, um nach irgendwelchen versteckten Dingen zu suchen, war ihm zutiefst zuwider.

Kyrillos drückte ihn fester an sich und warf seinem Vorgesetzten einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Wir sollten Brennan erst mal die Möglichkeit lassen, sich selbst zu erinnern“, erwiderte er abweisend. Todd grinste flüchtig. „Ich hatte auch nicht daran gedacht, es sofort zu versuchen. Die beiden Kinder müssen nach Hause und Brennan muss sich auch ausruhen. Er sollte nur auf keinen Fall alleine bleiben.“

Kyrillos nickte. „Ich nehme ihn mit zu mir“, sagte er in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Brennan zuckte erneut zusammen und Kyrillos küßte flüchtig seinen Scheitel. 'Ruhig, mein Liebling. Ich werde Dir nicht wehtun. Nie wieder, ich verspreche es Dir.' Brennan 'hörte' Kyrillos' mentale Stimme als sanftes Schnurren in seinem Kopf. Er fühlte die ehrliche Absicht des Commanders und entspannte sich wieder.

Todd nickte zufrieden und richtete sich wieder auf. Er betrachtete die Antiker-Konsole noch einen Moment und blickte dann zu Janus und Aileena. Aileena war an Janus' Schulter eingeschlafen, erschöpft von der Aufregung, die sie durchlebt hatte.  
Auch Janus konnte seine Augen kaum noch offen halten.

John Sheppard beugte sich zu den beiden Kindern und hob das kleine Mädchen behutsam auf seine Arme. „Ich nehme Aileena und Du solltest Janus helfen“, schlug er vor und Todd nickte und hob den Jungen hoch, der halbherzig protestierte, dass er selbst laufen könne. Todd lachte. „Ja, man sieht es, mein Junge. Lass mir die Ehre, Dich zu tragen, Janus. Du hast uns großartig geführt, aber wir sind schneller, wenn wir Euch tragen. Schau mal, Brennan muss auch nicht laufen“, sagte er mit einem amüsierten Blick zu Kyrillos, der aufgestanden war und Brennan entschlossen auf seine Arme genommen hatte.

Janus runzelte die Stirn, aber dann legte er den Kopf an die Brust des beeindruckenden Wraith-Commanders und wehrte sich nicht mehr. Er schien jetzt doch froh zu sein, dass er den Weg zurück nicht laufen musste.

Brennan war zu erschöpft und verwirrt, um zu protestieren. Er legte einfach den Kopf an Kyrillos' Brust und ließ sich tragen. Das sanfte Schaukeln machte ihn schläfrig und er schloss die Augen und ließ sich davon in den Schlaf lullen, während die beiden Commander und der Colonel sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf machten, jeder von ihnen eine kostbare Last auf den Armen tragend.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan wachte auf, als sie das Dorf erreichten. Todd und John Sheppard brachten die beiden Kinder zu ihren Familien und Brennan hörte eine junge Frauenstimme gleichzeitig weinen, lachen und schimpfen, als der Colonel Aileena ihrer Mutter übergab.

Kyrillos betrat entschlossen das Haus des Bürgermeisters und trug Brennan die Treppe hinauf. Er keuchte noch nicht einmal, obwohl ein Wraith deutlich schwerer war als ein Mensch und Kyrillos ihn den ganzen Weg getragen hatte. Brennan vermutete, dass es an Kyrillos' eisernem Training lag, trotzdem musste er den Commander dafür bewundern, dass dieser es fertig gebracht hatte, ihn den weiten Weg zu tragen, ohne aus der Puste zu kommen.

Kyrillos stieß die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer, das er während ihres Aufenthaltes im Dorf bewohnte.

Sanft legte er Brennan auf dem Bett ab. Brennan sah sich neugierig um. Das Zimmer war einfach ausgestattet, aber die Möbel waren von guter Qualität und aus stabilem Holz gefertigt. Das Bett war nicht besonders breit, es konnten aber zwei Personen darin schlafen, wenn sie relativ eng zusammenrückten.

Brennan schluckte unbehaglich und Kyrillos, der sich auf den Bettrand gesetzt hatte, strich ihm sanft über die Haare.

„Du musst nicht befürchten, dass ich etwas von Dir verlangen werde, wozu Du nicht bereit bist, Liebes. Ich habe das vorhin ernst gemeint. Du bist hier ganz sicher und ich werde Dir nichts tun. Ich werde den Stuhl nehmen.“ Er wies auf den Holzstuhl, der am Fenster stand.

Brennan zögerte, aber dann streckte er die Hand aus. „Könntest Du mich vielleicht halten, wenn ich schlafe?“ Flüsterte er. „Ich möchte nicht alleine sein.“

Kyrillos Lächeln war so sanft und zärtlich, dass Brennan der Atem stockte. „Natürlich, Brennan.“ Er zog dem jungen Wraith die Schuhe aus und streifte sich dann eilig seine eigenen Schule und den Mantel ab.  
Brennan setzte sich auf und zog an seiner Weste. Er fühlte sich immer noch schwindelig und war dankbar, als er sich in das Kissen zurücklegen konnte.

Kyrillos glitt zu ihm ins Bett und zog ihn sanft in seine Arme. Brennan seufzte und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung, nicht mehr fähig, die Augen offen zu halten. Das letzte, was er wahrnahm, bevor er einschlief, war ein sanfter Kuss auf seiner Stirn und ein gewispertes: „Schlaf gut, Liebes.“

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Als Brennan erneut aufwachte, war es noch dunkel draußen. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich daran zu erinnern, wo er war und was am Abend zuvor geschehen war, aber als er den warmen Körper spürte, der sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte, fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Er hatte wirre Träume gehabt, die er nicht recht einordnen konnte, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie etwas mit dem seltsamen Antiker-Computer zu tun hatten, den er unabsichtlich aktiviert hatte, und der irgendetwas mit ihm gemacht hatte.  
Er versuchte, sich an die Träume zu erinnern, aber sie waren zu verschwommen, als dass die Fetzen, die er davon greifen konnte, irgendeinen Sinn ergeben hätten.

Er seufzte unwillkürlich und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der Körper hinter ihm sich bewegte und Kyrillos starke Arme ihn sanft an die feste Brust zogen. Er fühlte einen sanften Kuss auf seinem Haar und hörte Kyrillos dunkle Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes?“ Die Stimme war wieder das sanfte Schnurren, das Brennan inzwischen so gut kannte und noch etwas heiser vom Schlafen. Brennan fühlte einen Schauer der Erregung seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen.  
Er wusste, dass der Commander seine Reaktion spürte, aber der ältere Wraith machte keinerlei Anstalten, um die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen. Er drehte Brennan einfach nur vorsichtig um, so dass er ihn anschauen konnte und fragte zum zweiten Mal:

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes?“ Brennan konnte die Sorge in seinen schönen, goldenen Augen sehen.

„Ich glaube schon.“ Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Guten Morgen“, sagte er mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

Kyrillos lächelte flüchtig zurück, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Guten Morgen, Brennan. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich versuche, Dich gegen Deinen Willen zu nehmen oder Dich zu etwas zu zwingen, wozu Du nicht bereit bist.“

Brennan schluckte. Er konnte das Verlangen in den Augen des schönen Commanders sehen, aber er spürte auch die Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Worten. Kyrillos würde sein Wort halten und ihn nicht anrühren, egal, wie sehr er sich nach ihm sehnte.

Er schmiegte sich an ihn und flüsterte sehnsüchtig: „Es wäre nicht gegen meinen Willen, Kyrillos. Ich bin nur nicht bereit für so eine bindende Beziehung, noch nicht.“

Kyrillos betrachtete ihn forschend. „Bist Du sicher, Brennan?“ Fragte er heiser. Brennan nickte. „Ganz sicher.“ Er zog Kyrillos' Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn sehnsüchtig, ließ ihn sein eigenes Begehren spüren.

Kyrillos erwiderte den Kuss und Brennan konnte spüren, dass er sich zurückhielt, immer noch nicht sicher, ob Brennan seine Einladung wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Brennan schob seine Hände unter Kyrillos' Shirt und strich über die empfindsame Wirbelsäule des Commanders. Die Wirbelsäule eines Wraith war eine sehr sensible und erogene Zone und als Brennan jetzt mit seinen geschickten Fingern zielsicher die Stellen fand, an denen eine Stimulierung besonders lustvoll war, war das für Kyrillos das Zeichen, dass Brennan wirklich mit ihm schlafen wollte.

Kyrillos vertiefte den Kuss mit einem Aufstöhnen und zog den jungen, willigen Wraith in seinen Armen hastig aus. Brennan seufzte zufrieden und beobachtete den älteren Wraith mit hungrigen Blicken, als Kyrillos sich aufrichtete und seine eigene Kleidung abstreifte. „Du bist so schön, Kyra“, flüsterte er heiser. Kyrillos hielt ihn und sah auf ihn hinab. „Kyra?“ Fragte er erstaunt.

Brennan zuckte verlegen die Schultern. „Kyrillos klingt so – offiziell. Kyra klingt irgendwie – sanfter“, bekannte er leise. Kyrillos lächelte und nahm ihn wieder in die Arme. „Nun, dann hoffe ich, dass ich Dir nie wieder einen Grund geben werde, mich Kyrillos zu nennen“, murmelte er an seinen Lippen. Brennan blinzelte. „Nun ja, wenn andere dabei sind...“

Kyrillos verschloss seinen Mund mit einem feurigen Kuss. „Nein, Brennan. Ich habe versprochen, geduldig zu sein und Dich nicht mehr zu bedrängen. Und dieses Versprechen werde ich halten. Aber ich werde meine Gefühle für Dich nicht verstecken. Ich will Dich als meinen Gefährten und ich möchte, dass jeder weiß, wieviel Du mir bedeutest. Also möchte ich auch, dass Du mich immer Kyra nennst, wenn Du das auch willst.“

Brennan lächelte glücklich. „Ja, das möchte ich, Kyra“, erwiderte und fühlte die zaghafte Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen, dass der schöne Commander und er vielleicht doch eines Tages eine echte Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben würden.  
„Aber Dein Ruf als unwiderstehlicher Casanova wird dann leiden“, gab er ein letztes Mal zu Bedenken.

„Zur Hölle mit meinem Ruf als Casanova!“ Knurrte Kyrillos an seinen Lippen und Brennan kicherte, während er sich fordernd an Kyrillos nacktem Körper rieb.  
Kyrillos erstickte sein Kichern mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und dann war für eine ganze Weile nichts anderes mehr zu hören als heiseres Stöhnen und Keuchen.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Als sie eine ganze Weile später nach unten kamen und Togans Wohnzimmer betraten, fanden sie nur Commander Todd und Teyla vor. Sie unterhielten sich leise miteinander, während Teyla ein leichtes Frühstück zu sich nahm. Togan war nicht zu sehen und Brennan sah sich suchend nach John Sheppard um.

„Colonel Sheppard ist in Atlantis“, erklärte Todd, als er Brennans suchenden Blick bemerkte. „Er wird mit Dr. Beckett hierher zurückkommen. Wir müssen untersuchen, ob Sie das Antiker-Gen wirklich besitzen, Brennan.“

Brennan zögerte einen Moment, aber als Teyla ihm freundlich zulächelte, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben sie, während Kyrillos sich ihm gegenüber neben Commander Todd setzte.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wie kann ein Wraith das Antiker-Gen besitzen?“ Fragte Brennan verwirrt. Teyla legte ihren Löffel zur Seite. „Nun, Brennan, Menschen und Wraith sind näher miteinander verwandt, als die meisten es sich eingestehen wollen. Es hat durchaus immer wieder mal Kinder gegeben, die aus Beziehungen zwischen einem Wraith und einem Menschen hervorgegangen sind. Auch wenn es sehr selten der Fall war.“

Kyrillos runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist zwar richtig, Teyla Emagan. Aber das Antiker-Gen ist unter den Menschen der Pegasus-Galaxis erstaunlich schwach ausgeprägt. Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne oder andere Menschen von der Erde haben ein viel stärkeres natürliches Gen, als die Menschen hier. Und wir wissen, dass die Antiker-Technologie auf schwache Ausprägungen oft nicht reagiert. Das Gen muss sehr stark in Brennan ausgeprägt sein.“ Er lächelte Brennan über den Tisch hinweg zärtlich an.

„Du bist wunderschön, Brennan und es spielt für mich keine Rolle, ob Du menschliches Erbe in Dir trägst oder nicht. Aber Dein Aussehen ist zu hundert Prozent Wraith. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass Du menschliche DNS in Dir tragen könntest.“

Brennan erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich selbst wäre als letzter auf diese Idee gekommen“, gab er ein wenig verwirrt zu.

Commander Todd, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Hat diese 'Königin' irgendwelche Experimente vorgenommen, Brennan?“ Fragte er leise.

Brennan schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Nicht mit DNS. Sie hätte auch weder die Mittel, noch die Möglichkeiten gehabt. Ich würde Dr. Beckett gerne assistieren“, sagte er dann vorsichtig.

Sein oberster Vorgesetzter wechselte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Kyrillos. Dann sah er Brennan an und nickte. „Natürlich, Brennan. Wir haben genug Kämpfer, die mit den Siedlern trainieren können. Und natürlich Teyla. Wir dürfen den Grund, aus dem wir eigentlich hier sind, nicht vergessen.“

Brennan schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich glaube nur, dass es mir vielleicht weiterhilft zu begreifen, was genau passiert ist.“

„Außerdem sind Sie ein sehr fähiger Wissenschaftler, wie mir versichert wurde und Dr. Beckett ist bestimmt froh, wenn er Hilfe hat“, stellte Todd fest und Brennan warf Kyrillos einen scharfen Blick zu. Kyrillos schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihm zwar auch von Deinen Fähigkeiten berichtet, aber es waren Commander Kilian und Albert, die betont haben, wie gut Du bist.“

„Oh.“ Brennan blinzelte erstaunt. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, nachdem er sich Kilians gewähltem Gefährten gegenüber so benommen hatte.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür lenkte sie ab und Brennan drehte sich um. Colonel Sheppard betrat das Zimmer, zwei große Taschen über den Schultern. Dr. Beckett folgte ihm, ebenfalls mit Gepäck schwer beladen. Er wirkte aufgeregt und begeistert und strahlte, als er Brennan erblickte.

„Hallo, Dr. Beckett.“ Todd stand auf und half den beiden Männern mit ihren Taschen. Brennan sprang auf und beeilte sich, auch eines der Gepäckstücke zu nehmen.

Dr. Beckett begrüßte alle nur flüchtig, bevor er sich ungeduldig umsah. „Ich brauche ein Zimmer, in dem ich meine Sachen aufstellen kann, hier kann ich nicht arbeiten.“

Commander Todd schmunzelte. Er schien Dr. Beckett seine kurze Begrüßung und seine Ungeduld, gleich mit den Untersuchungen anzufangen, nicht übel zu nehmen.  
Teyla stand und warf Kyrillos einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Ich glaube, wir sind hier überflüssig, Commander Kyrillos. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir mit dem Training beginnen? Brennan ist hier in den besten Händen.“

Kyrillos zögerte kurz, aber dann nickte er. „Ja, dafür sind wir ja da. Es können jederzeit wieder Angriffe erfolgen und wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Ich komme nachher wieder zu Dir, Brennan“, versprach er.

Brennan nickte und lächelte ihn an. „Geh nur, Kyra. Ich glaube, dass die Vorbereitungen noch einige Zeit dauern werden. Du verpasst erst mal nichts.“ Kyrillos lächelte, als Brennan zum ersten Mal den Namen aussprach, den er ihm am Morgen gegeben hatte. Sheppard runzelte erstaunt die Stirn und warf Kyrillos einen scharfen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

Todd hatte Dr. Beckett in der Zwischenzeit in ein angrenzendes Zimmer geführt und Brennan folgte ihnen mit Sheppard, nachdem Teyla und der Commander das Haus verlassen hatten.

„Kyra, so so.“ Sheppard sah ihn forschend an und Brennan lächelte beruhigend. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, John“, versicherte er ihm. Sie betraten den Raum, den Carson für seine Untersuchungen nutzen würde. Der Arzt hatte schon einen Teil seiner Ausrüstung auf einem der Tische ausgebreitet und zog eine Spritze auf.

Er wandte sich Brennan zu. „Ich habe hier das Serum, mit dem ich das Gen nachweisen kann. Wenn ich Ihnen das Serum spritze und später Blut abnehme, kann ich das Gen im Blut nachweisen und auch sehen, wie stark es vorhanden ist."

Brennan nickte und hielt ihm seinen Arm hin. Dr. Beckett hatte eine große Nadel gewählt, da die Haut eines Wraith an den meisten Stellen viel schwerer zu verletzen war, als die eines Menschen.  
Es piekste kurz, aber im ersten Moment spürte Brennan nichts. Dann auf einmal wurde ihm schwindelig und der Raum drehte sich vor seinen Augen, während Bilder auf ihn einstürmten. Er schwankte und dann wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen.

Als Brennan langsam wieder zu sich kam, hörte er eine aufgeregte Stimme. „Er erlangt das Bewusstsein wieder!“

Brennan richtete sich auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. „Bin ich ohnmächtig geworden?“ Er registrierte, dass er auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, mit dem Kopf in Sheppards Schoß.

„Ja, aber nur für ein paar Minuten. Kannst Du Dich daran erinnern, was vorher war?“

Brennan nickte und sah zu Todd und Dr. Beckett, die besorgt neben ihm knieten.

„Ich erinnere mich an alles. Auch, was gestern passiert ist. Dieser Computer hat mir das ganze Wissen über die Erste Allianz vermittelt. Und ich weiß jetzt auch, was in der Höhle hinter dieser Wand ist, oder viel mehr, wer hinter dieser Wand ist.“


	11. Vorfahren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wer ist hinter dieser Felswand? Das ist die große Frage!  
> Brennan wird jetzt einiges zu erzählen haben!  
> Und werden sie es schaffen, die Felswand zu öffnen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist also das Kapitel, dass Euch verraten wird, wer hinter dieser Felswand ist und ob Brennan tatsächlich das Antiker-Gen besitzt.  
> Nach diesem Kapitel und der englischen Übersetzung werden dann erst mal Evan Lorne und Alexandros zu ihrem Recht kommen und ein neues Kapitel haben.
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr das neue Kapitel mögt, wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle einmal ganz herzlich bedanken. Ihr seid ein ganz tolles Publikum, es macht riesigen Spaß, für Euch zu schreiben! Vielen Dank für Eure Treue, Eure zahlreichen Hits und die vielen Kudos! Das bedeutet mir sehr, sehr viel!  
> Ich hoffe, Ihr bleibt bis zum Ende dabei und werdet auch alle anderen Geschichten lesen, die noch folgen werden.  
> Danke, Ihr seid wirklich klasse!

Commander Todd, John Sheppard und Dr. Beckett starrten Brennan ungläubig an.

Einige Minuten lang herrschte vollkommene Stille. Dann räusperte sich Dr. Beckett energisch. „Da können wir später drüber reden. Ich möchte jetzt erst mal sehen, wie es Ihnen geht, Brennan“, erklärte er fest.

Commander Todd schmunzelte. „Da hat der Arzt gesprochen.“

Dr. Beckett funkelte ihn verärgert an. „Dafür bin ich doch hier, nicht wahr?“ Er kniete sich neben Brennan und leuchtete mit einer kleinen Lampe in seine Augen. Er hatte extra eine Lampe mit einer schwächeren Birne mitgenommen, da Wraith viel lichtempfindlicher waren, aber er hatte sich in den Jahren, in denen er sich nun schon mit dieser faszinierenden Rasse beschäftigte, zu Recht einen Ruf als Experte erworben und schien genau zu wissen, was er tat, als er Brennan jetzt untersuchte. Brennan ließ alles geduldig über sich ergehen, den Kopf voller Bilder und Eindrücke von Geschehnissen, die über zehntausend Jahre zurücklagen.

Beckett suchte an seinem Arm nach einer Stelle an der er Blut abnehmen konnte und fragte: „Ist Ihnen schwindelig, übel, haben Sie Kopfschmerzen oder etwas anderes?“

Brennan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich fühle mich großartig“, erwiderte er. Carson zog die Spritze auf und Brennan beobachtete, wie sein Blut in das entstehende Vakuum gesaugt wurde. Er fühlte die Blicke seines obersten Vorgesetzten nachdenklich auf sich ruhen, aber er war fest entschlossen mit seiner Erzählung zu warten, bis Kyrillos – Kyra auch dabei war und Sheppard und Todd schienen das genau zu wissen, denn sie fragten nicht weiter, sondern beobachteten stumm, wie Carson das Blut in ein Reagenzglas füllte und etwas dazu mischte. Brennan saß immer noch auf dem Boden, an John gelehnt und er erhob sich langsam. Als sich kein Schwindelgefühl einstellte, bewegte er sich sicherer und trat neben den Arzt.

„Ich muss das Gen besitzen“, sagte er leise und nachdenklich, während er beobachtete, wie Carson die Lösung weiter bearbeitete. „Der Computer wurde von der Ersten Allianz dort in der Höhle angebracht. Er konnte nur von Wraith und Antikern zusammen aktiviert werden. Ich besitze beide Gene, deshalb hat er auf mich reagiert, genauso wie das Kraftfeld vorher. Ich habe es abgeschaltet, weil ich beide Gene in mir trage. Ansonsten hätte John mit einem Wraith zusammen hindurch schreiten müssen.“

Dr. Beckett hatte die Lösung in einen Apparat gefüllt und las nun das Ergebnis ab, das der Apparat anzeigte. „Sie haben das Gen, sogar in ziemlich hoher Konzentration“, stellte er heiser fest, nach dem er einen Augenblick lang, der John und Todd wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen musste, einfach auf die Anzeige gestarrt hatte.  
„Es sieht fast so aus, als ob Sie zu einem Viertel, wenigstens aber zu einem Achtel Aniker sind“, sagte er schließlich und hob den Kopf, um Brennan anzuschauen.

Brennan blinzelte erstaunt. „Was bedeutet das? Das Gen ist doch unter den Menschen der Pegasus-Galaxis so schwach ausgeprägt?“

Todd räusperte sich. „Das stimmt, Brennan. Es bedeutet, dass Sie in direkter Linie von einem Paar abstammen, das aus einem Antiker und einem Wraith bestand. Es sind vermutlich Mitglieder der Ersten Allianz gewesen. Dieses Paar muss ein oder mehrere Kinder gezeugt haben und Sie sind entweder ein Enkel oder Urenkel dieses Paares. Wir müssen also mehr über Ihre Herkunft herausfinden.“

Brennan lächelte wehmütig. „Meine Mutter lebt nicht mehr. Ihr Schiff wurde vernichtet und ich kam dann auf das Schiff der Königin, die mich zusammen mit ihrer Tochter verstoßen hat. Meine Mutter können wir also nicht mehr fragen. Aber wenn es tatsächlich so ist, dass ich von einem Paar abstamme, bei dem ein Partner ein reinrassiger Antiker gewesen ist, dann weiß ich, wer mein Großvater oder Urgroßvater ist. Er liegt hinter der Wand in der Höhle in einer Stasis-Kammer und wartet darauf, dass die Erben der Ersten Allianz ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken. Er ist der Sohn der Wraith-Königin der Allianz.“

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan hatte sich geweigert, noch mehr zu erzählen, bevor Kyra und Teyla nicht auch dabei waren. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie erst den Siedlern halfen und John und Todd hatten sich schließlich gefügt und hatten Brennan der Fürsorge Dr. Becketts überlassen, der noch einige Untersuchungen vorgenommen hatte. Er hatte auch ein EEG abgeleitet mit einem tragbaren Gerät.

Brennan hatte keine Sorgen, dass der Computer ihm geschadet hatte, das Wissen, das ihm eingepflanzt worden war, war nicht besonders umfangreich, da es nur die Erste Allianz betraf und sein Gehirn in der Lage war, das Wissen zu verarbeiten.

Kyrillos und Teyla hatten den ganzen Morgen mit den Siedlern trainiert und dabei genau darauf geachtet, welche der Siedler und Siedlerinnen sich dabei besonders geschickt anstellten. Sie hatten vier Männer und zwei Frauen ausgesucht, die jetzt besonders unterwiesen wurden, um das Training fortzuführen, wenn sie den Planeten wieder verlassen würden. Kyrillos' Kämpfer übten mit weiter mit den Siedlern, während Kyrillos und Teyla jetzt mit Brennan, Todd, John und Togan in Togans Wohnzimmer am Tisch saßen.

Alle Augen waren gebannt auf Brennan gerichtet, der eng neben seinem Commander saß und nach dem richtigen Anfang für seine Geschichte suchte.

Kyrillos griff nach seiner Hand und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Lass Dir Zeit, Brennan. Niemand wird Dich drängen“, sagte er ernst und Brennan lächelte ihn an.

„Es ist ein bisschen überwältigend, ich habe diese Erinnerungen im Kopf, als ob ich selbst dabei gewesen wäre.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte, womit er beginnen sollte. Dann holte er tief Luft und begann zu erzählen:

„Ihr wisst ja, dass drei Mitglieder der Ersten Allianz als letzte aus der Anlage geflohen sind, in der die drei ZPM versteckt waren. Einer dieser Flüchtlinge war der Sohn der Königin, die mit einigen Antikern diese Allianz gegründet hatte. Er hatte eine Antikerin zur Frau genommen und trennte sich von dem Commander der Königin und dem Antiker, nachdem sie zusammen auf einen Planeten geflüchtet waren.  
Er wollte zu seiner Frau und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn. Sie flüchteten zusammen zu einer kleinen Antiker-Gemeinde, die sich neutral verhielt, aber schließlich wurde es doch zu gefährlich für sie. Sie beschlossen schweren Herzens, sich zu trennen und die Antiker der Gemeinde halfen seiner Frau, auf diesem Planeten die geheime Stasis-Kammer einzurichten, in der der Sohn der Königin die Jahrhunderte oder Jahrtausende überdauern sollte, bis eine neue Allianz ihn finden und wieder erwecken würde. Sie packten das ganze Wissen über diese Allianz in den Computer, der nur durch die Gene von Wraith und Antikern gemeinsam aktiviert werden konnte.  
Seine Frau fand mit ihrem Sohn, der durch sein Erbe beeindruckende Fähigkeiten hatte, Zuflucht auf einem Basis-Schiff, dessen Königin versprach, die Antikerin gut zu behandeln und ihr zu erlauben, bei ihrem Sohn zu bleiben und ihn großzuziehen. Sie versiegelten die Kammer und legten das Schutzschild um die Anlage. Seitdem wartet er darauf, dass es eine neue Allianz und Hoffnung für die Galaxis gibt.“

Brennans Stimme war zum Schluss immer heiserer geworden und jetzt verstummte er ganz, offensichtlich sehr bewegt. Kyrillos zog ihn an sich und Brennan vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust und kämpfte um seine Fassung. Kyrillos drückte einen sanften Kuss auf sein Haar und streichelte seinen Rücken, während alle Anwesenden ergriffen schwiegen und über das Gehörte nachdachten.

Schließlich räusperte Todd sich und sprach als Erster. „Das ist allerdings eine Wendung der Geschichte dieser Galaxis, die niemand erwartet hat. Ich habe den Krieg mit den Antikern als junger Offizier miterlebt und gemunkelte Gerüchte über eine solche Allianz gehört, ihnen aber nie große Bedeutung beigemessen. Aber wieso sind Sie so sicher, dass der Sohn dieser Königin Ihr Vorfahr ist, Brennan? Es könnte noch mehrere Paare gegeben haben.“

Brennan schüttelte den Kopf. „Obwohl die Wraith und Antiker dieser Allianz sehr eng miteinander verbunden waren, gab es nur zwei echte Paare, das eine Paar waren der Commander der Königin und der Antiker, der mit ihnen geflohen ist, sie hatten aber keine Kinder, da sie beide männlich waren. Das einzige andere Paar waren ihr Sohn und diese Antikerin – meine Großmutter oder Urgroßmutter. Ich weiß nicht, wer mein Vater ist, meine Mutter hat daraus ein Geheimnis gemacht. Aber sie war ganz sicher eine reinrassige Wraith-Königin. Also muss mein Vater der Sohn oder Enkel dieses Paares gewesen sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch lebt oder nicht.“

Todd nickte nachdenklich mit leicht geschürzten Lippen. „Hat der Computer, den Sie aktiviert haben, die Stasis-Kammer gesteuert?“ Fragte er dann ernst. Brennan war Wissenschaftler genug um zu wissen, was ein unkontrollierter Erweckungsvorgang zur Folge haben würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dann würde ich nicht mehr so ruhig hier sitzen. Es gibt einen verborgenen Mechanismus, um die Wand zu öffnen und erst in der Kammer dahinter wird die Stasis-Kammer zu bedienen sein. Sie haben ihn mehrfach abgesichert um ihn zu schützen.“

„Das ist gut. Wir werden Hilfe von Atlantis benötigen, Rodney sollte kommen und ein Team mit der nötigen Ausrüstung.“ Carson war ganz aufgeregt und rieb sich die Hände.

Brennan hob den Kopf von Kyrillos Brust und blickte zu Togan, der noch gar nichts gesagt hatte und mit blassem Gesicht auf seinem Stuhl saß, schockiert und fassungslos über das eben Gehörte.

„Ich bin der einzige, der diese Kammer öffnen kann. Und ich werde diese Kammer erst öffnen, wenn wir den Bewohnern dieses Dorfes geholfen haben und alle wissen, wer auf ihrem Planeten seit Jahrtausenden auf seine Erweckung gewartet hat“, sagte er leise, aber fest entschlossen. „Er hat so lange gewartet und ein paar Tage mehr werden ihm in seiner Kammer nicht schaden. Aber diese Menschen hier brauchen jetzt unsere Hilfe.“

Alle starrten ihn an und Carson runzelte genau wie Todd verärgert die Stirn, aber John und Kyrillos lächelten ihn an. „Ja, Liebes, Du hast völlig recht. Wir werden die Aufgabe, für die wir gekommen sind, erfüllen und uns dann um Deinen Vorfahren kümmern. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er Dir unbedingt zustimmen würde, wenn wir ihn fragen könnten. Er würde sicher gerne warten, bis wir den Menschen hier geholfen haben. Er ist bestimmt eine ganz außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit, so wie Du. Und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, ihn kennenzulernen“, erwiderte Kyrillos sanft und küsste ihn zart auf die Stirn. Brennan lehnte sich lächelnd an Kyrillos muskulöse Brust. „Ja, ich mich auch“, bekannte er leise und blickte versonnen aus dem Fenster.  
Bald würde er seinen Großvater oder Urgroßvater kennenlernen. Er musste zugeben, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte. Aber zuerst würde er diesen Menschen helfen. Er wollte, dass sein Vorfahr stolz auf ihn war, wenn er ihm das erste Mal gegenüberstand. Und er würde alles dafür tun, was nötig war, soviel stand fest.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan stand in der Höhle vor der Wand und ließ seinen Blick über den grauen Stein wandern, während er nach dem versteckten Mechanismus suchte, der ihnen den Zugang zu der Stasis-Kammer ermöglichen würde. Seit seiner Entdeckung war eine Woche vergangen. Sie hatten eine Woche lang intensiv mit den Siedlern trainiert und Brennan hatte die verbleibende Freizeit damit verbracht, mit den Kindern des Dorfes zu spielen. Vor allem Aileena und Janus hatten immer wieder seine Nähe gesucht und Brennan hatte es genossen, sich von ihnen die Umgebung zeigen zu lassen, fangen und verstecken zu spielen.  
Er hatte den Kindern erklärt, warum sie nicht in die Nähe der Höhlen durften und alle Kinder hatten seine Bitte akzeptiert. Keines der Kinder hatte versucht, heimlich zu den Höhlen zu schleichen und dadurch vielleicht unabsichtlich Schaden anzurichten.  
Die Eltern hatten ihm versichert, dass sie ein solches Verhalten ihrer Kinder bisher noch nie erlebt hatten, aber Brennan war sich sicher, dass diese wunderbaren Kinder den Ernst der Lage begriffen hatten. Sie liebten Brennan und wollten ihm oder seinem Vorfahren auf keinen Fall schaden, deshalb hatten sie das Verbot ohne zu murren akzeptiert.

Jetzt war es an der Zeit, endlich seinen Großvater oder Urgroßvater zu sehen und aus seiner Kammer zu befreien. Rodney war am Abend zuvor mit einem ausgewählten Team eingetroffen, während Kyrillos' Kämpfer und ein Team Marines das Dorf absicherten, falls feindliche Wraith ausgerechnet diesen Zeitpunkt zu einem Angriff nutzen wollten.

Kyrillos stand dicht hinter ihm, dann kamen Rodney, Todd, John, Teyla, Carson, Ronon und der Rest des Teams. Keiner sprach, alle warteten geduldig darauf, dass Brennan die Wand öffnete. Auch Rodney war ganz gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit ziemlich schweigsam, er hatte Brennan nur aufmunternd angelächelt und wartete genauso geduldig wie die anderen, ohne seine sonstigen Ratschläge. Sein Erlebnis mit den Prüfungen in der Wraith-Anlage hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich sehr beeindruckt und er akzeptierte, dass manche Aufgaben nur von bestimmten Personen gelöst werden konnten, wenn es die Erste Allianz betraf.

Brennan ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam über den glatten grauen Stein der Wand schweifen und bemerkte plötzlich eine Stelle an der rechten Seite, die ein ganz kleines bisschen dunkler erschien. Einem Menschen wäre es vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber das gute Sehvermögen eines Wraith konnte auch sehr feine Helligkeitsunterschiede ausmachen.

Er legte seine Finger auf die Stelle und dann wurde eine kleine Konsole sichtbar, die zuvor von einem Tarnfeld geschützt worden war. Es war einer Computer-Tastatur nicht unähnlich, nur das die einzelnen Tasten blau, grün und gelb leuchteten. Hinter Brennan ertönte aufgeregtes Murmeln und scharfes Atmen, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er betrachtete die Tastatur und ließ seine Hand darüber schweben, während er die Augen schloss und sich auf seine Hand konzentrierte. Als er die Hand vorsichtig ein wenig bewegte, bemerkte er eine hauchfeine Änderung. Zuerst wusste er nicht recht, was es war, aber dann bewegte er die Hand noch einmal und begriff die Ursache der Änderung. Die Tasten strahlten unterschiedliche Wärme ab, er konnte die Unterschiede fühlen, wenn er sich ganz genau darauf konzentrierte. Es blieb trotzdem die Frage, welche Tasten er drücken musste, um den Öffnungsmechanismus zu aktivieren, damit die Wand die verborgene Kammer frei gab. Er hielt seine Finger über die einzelnen Tasten und merkte sich das Schema. Blau war am kältesten, gelb am wärmsten.  
Er überlegte eine Weile und entschied sich dann für die Variante, zuerst die blauen, dann die grünen und zum Schluss die gelben Tasten zu drücken. Um jemanden aus dem Kälteschlaf zu erwecken, fing man mit der niedrigen Temperatur an und erhöhte sie dann langsam, vielleicht war das der Schlüssel, um diese Wand zu öffnen.

Entschlossen drückte er die erste blaue Taste nach unten, dann als nächstes eine grüne. Es waren insgesamt je drei blaue, drei grüne und drei gelbe Tasten in Dreierreihen angeordnet, nur die Position in den Reihen war jeweils vertauscht. Eigentlich ein sehr einfaches System, wenn man in der Lage war, die hauchfeinen Temperaturunterschiede so wahrzunehmen, wie er es konnte.

Ein leises Summen ertönte und die Stimmen hinter ihm verstummten wieder. Alle starrten gebannt auf seine Hand, als er die zweite blaue Taste drückte, dann wieder eine grüne und eine gelbe.

Niemand fragte ihn, warum er die Tasten in dieser Reihenfolge drückte, sein Team schien einfach darauf zu vertrauen, dass er das Richtige tat. Brennan lächelte flüchtig. 'Sein Team', das klang gut. Es fühlte sich so gut an, endlich Teil eines Teams zu sein, und nicht nur der trotzige und aufmüpfige Außenseiter, der er solange gewesen war.

Das Summen wurde lauter, aber es klang nicht bedrohlich, eher so, als ob tatsächlich der Öffnungsmechanismus der Wand anlaufen würde. Er holte tief Luft und drückte dann entschlossen nacheinander die letzten drei Tasten ein, erst blau, dann grün und dann gelb.

Das Summen wurde noch lauter, Brennan hörte ein Schaben und dann glitt die Wand plötzlich mit einem lauten Krachen, das sich fast wie Donnergrollen anhörte, zur Seite.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan stand in der Kammer und sah auf die Stasis-Kapsel hinab, die in der Mitte der Kammer stand und an mehrere Computer an den Wänden angeschlossen war.

Der durchsichtige Deckel der Kapsel war mit Eis beschlagen, trotzdem konnte Brennan den Wraith der in dieser Kapsel im Kälteschlaf lag, deutlich erkennen. Er hatte edle Gesichtszüge und sah ruhig und friedlich aus, wie er da in tiefem Kälteschlaf lag. Die anderen Team-Mitglieder waren mit den Computern beschäftigt, nur Kyrillos, John und Todd standen neben ihm und sahen ebenfalls auf den uralten Wraith hinab, der erstaunlich jung wirkte. John neben ihm räusperte sich.  
„Jetzt wissen wir auch, weshalb er so lange überleben konnte. Wir wissen, dass Wraith Jahrhunderte im Winterschlaf überdauern können, aber zehntausend Jahre wären auch für einen Wraith zu lange gewesen, ohne zwischendrin aufzuwachen und sich zu nähren“, sagte er heiser.

Brennan nickte nur stumm. Hinter der Kapsel, in der sein Vorfahr ruhte, stand eine zweite Kapsel, die mit der ersten verbunden war. In ihr lag ein Antiker, uralt und offensichtlich nicht mehr am Leben. Schläuche führten von seinem Körper weg und Brennan hatte sofort gewusst, was diese zweite Kapsel zu bedeuten hatte, obwohl er durch den Computer nichts darüber erfahren hatte. Der unbekannte Antiker hatte seinem Vorfahr seine Lebenskraft während des Kälteschlafs zur Verfügung gestellt, damit der Sohn der Wraith-Königin die Jahrtausende überdauern konnte.

Kyrillos drückte ihn sanft an sich und sagte nachdenklich. „Wer immer dieser Antiker auch war, er war bereit, sein Leben für diesen Wraith zu opfern. Ich kenne ihn nicht, aber ich fühle mich ihm verbunden.“

John nickte. „Ja, ich mich auch. Wir werden ihn ehrenvoll bestatten.“

Rodney trat zu ihnen und räusperte sich. „Ich habe die Apparate untersucht. Es wird unvermeidbar sein, den Auftauprozess sehr langsam zu beginnen. Wir können die Kapseln aber an unsere Geräte anschließen und mit nach Atlantis nehmen. Diese Kapsel unterscheidet sich von denen, die wir von den Antikern kennen, weil hier Wraith-Technologie integriert wurde. Ich weiß, dass der Aufwachprozess auf einem Basis-Schiff schneller vonstatten geht, aber ich würde lieber erst in Atlantis damit beginnen.“  
Er sah zu Todd und Brennan und fuhr fort: „Wir haben in Atlantis mehr Möglichkeiten als hier, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte. Diese Anlage ist alt und wurde nicht gewartet, einige Computer funktionieren nicht mehr richtig. Wäre ein Antiker in der Kapsel und kein Wraith, dann wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich tot oder zumindest sehr gealtert. Ich würde ihn lieber in Atlantis haben und den Prozess verlangsamt ablaufen lassen.“

Brennan nickte sofort. „Ja, bitte. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass ihm etwas passiert. Nicht, nachdem er es geschafft hat, zehntausend Jahre zu überleben.“ Er schluckte und sah zu der anderen Kapsel. „Ich möchte nicht, dass das Opfer dieses Antikers umsonst gewesen ist.“

Zu seinem Erstaunen nickte Todd sofort. „Das möchten wir alle nicht, Brennan“, versicherte er ihm sanft. Auch John nickte. „Dann werden wir jetzt die Vorbereitungen treffen, um die Kapsel transportfähig zu machen, damit wir sie nach Atlantis mitnehmen können.“

Rodney blickte zu der anderen Kapsel. „Ihn nehmen wir auch mit, nicht wahr?“ Fragte er leise.  
John räusperte sich. „Ja, Rodney, wir nehmen ihn auch mit nach Hause“, sagte er rau.

Brennan lächelte tief bewegt, während er beobachtete, wie sein Team alles für den Transport vorbereitete. Nach Hause. Ja, es wurde Zeit, seinen Großvater oder Urgroßvater endlich nach Hause zu bringen. Er hatte lange genug darauf gewartet. Jetzt würde sich sein Traum endlich erfüllen.

Seine Erben waren da, um ihn aufzuwecken und ihm zu zeigen, dass seine Hoffnung auf eine neue Allianz und eine friedliche Zukunft in der Pegasus-Galaxis nicht umsonst gewesen war.


	12. Torran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da haben Brennan und sein Team ja wirklich eine bedeutende Entdeckung gemacht!  
> Werden sie wirklich in der Lage sein, den uralten Wraith aufzuwecken? Und in welchem Verhältnis steht er nun zu Brennan?  
> Er wird auf jeden Fall eine faszinierende Persönlichkeit sein!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, da ist nun endlich das neue Kapitel, danke für Eure Geduld!  
> Jetzt werdet Ihr endlich mehr über Brennans interessante Herkunft erfahren.  
> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst es mich wissen, ob es Euch gefallen hat.
> 
> Torran ist ein anderer Name für den keltischen Donnergott 'Taranis', das Pendant zu dem germanischen Donnergott 'Thor' oder 'Donar'.  
> Der Name erschien mir passend für einen alten Wraith...

Brennan stand in einem der medizinischen Labore von Atlantis und betrachtete die Stasis-Kapsel, die an mehrere Monitore, Computer und sonstige Überwachungsgeräte angeschlossen war.

In der Kapsel lag sein Großvater und wartete darauf, von seinem eiskalten Winterschlaf wieder aufgeweckt zu werden. Sie hatten die Kapsel vor einer Woche nach Atlantis gebracht und Rodney McKay und sein Team arbeiteten seitdem fast ununterbrochen an einer Lösung, den uralten Wraith aufzuwecken ohne ihn dabei zu gefährden. Carson hatte in der Zwischenzeit noch einige Tests an Brennan durchgeführt und mit der besseren Ausstattung der Antikerstadt bewiesen, dass Brennan zu einem Viertel Antiker war. Der schlafende Wraith in der Kapsel war tatsächlich sein Großvater.

Brennan war hin-und-hergerissen zwischen seinem Wunsch, ihn aufzuwecken und seiner Angst, dass der erstaunliche Sohn der Königin der Ersten Allianz von seinem Enkel enttäuscht sein würde. Brennan war nicht mehr als einfach nur ein unbedeutender junger Wraith, der noch nichts getan hatte, um als wertvoll und bedeutsam zu gelten. Es war eher das Gegenteil der Fall, er war von seinem Basis-Schiff verbannt worden, hatte eine böse Königin unterstützt und war mehrere Monate in Atlantis gefangen gehalten worden. Nachdem er seine Freiheit wiedererlangt hatte, hatte er sich aufmüpfig, rebellisch und unangemessen verhalten, besonders dem gewählten Gefährten seines neuen Commanders Kilian gegenüber und hatte deshalb dieses Basis-Schiff ebenfalls wieder verlassen müssen. Er hatte seinen neuen Commander Kyrillos beleidigt und zurückgewiesen und Brennan war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Großvater das Verhalten seines Enkels missbilligen würde.

Er seufzte. Er hatte bei den Vorbereitungen der letzten Woche geholfen und Dr. McKay hatte ihn ein-oder zweimal gelobt. Er wusste, dass der ungewöhnliche menschliche Wissenschaftler das nur selten tat und hatte sich durch die Worte von Dr. McKay richtig geehrt gefühlt.

Er hörte ein leises Geräusch hinter sich und dann schlangen sich zwei starke Arme von hinten um seine Taille. Er wusste sofort, wer ihn da in die Arme nahm und schmiegte sich ohne zu zögern in die Umarmung. Kyra hatte sich mit seinem Geist verbunden, nur ganz leicht, gerade genug, um Brennan wissen zu lassen, dass er zu ihm kam.  
Brennan hatte nach dem Missbrauch durch die böse Königin immer noch Probleme damit, jemanden ganz in seinen Kopf zu lassen, und Kyra wusste und respektierte es. Er fragte immer um Erlaubnis, bevor er versuchte, sich mit seinem Geist zu verbinden und benutzte die Telepathie ansonsten nur für kurze Anordnungen oder um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er sich ihm näherte, so wie einige Minuten zuvor, damit Brennan nicht erschrak, wenn Kyra plötzlich auftauchte.

„Was ist denn los, Liebes?“ Fragte Kyra sanft, nachdem er einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seinen Scheitel gedrückt hatte. Brennan seufzte wieder. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Großvater besonders erfreut sein wird, wenn er mich endlich kennenlernt. Er ist jemand ganz besonderes, tapfer und ehrenwert und ich bin nur...“

Kyra drehte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zu sich um. „Bitte sag so etwas nicht, Liebes. Du bist wundervoll, Brennan. Du bist selbst jemand ganz besonderes, tapfer und ehrenwert. Du hast so viele Begabungen in ganz verschiedenen Dingen, Wissenschaften, Militär, Nahkampf und Du bist sensibel und kannst sehr gut mit Menschen umgehen, ganz besonders mit Kindern. Er wird Dich lieben, genauso sehr, wie ich Dich liebe, das weiß ich einfach“, sagte Kyra mit einem Lächeln und solcher Zärtlichkeit in der Stimme, dass Brennan schlucken musste, weil er plötzlich einen Kloß in der Kehle spürte.

„Du liebst mich?“ Flüsterte er heiser und blinzelte gegen die plötzliche und ungewohnte Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen an.

Kyra hatte diese Worte niemals zuvor zu ihm gesagt. Er war bei ihm in Atlantis geblieben, seit sie mit den Stasis-Kapseln zurückgekommen waren und Brennan war jede Nacht in seinen starken Armen eingeschlafen, nachdem sie zuvor stundenlang zärtlich und leidenschaftlich Liebe gemacht hatten.

Kyra hatte die Pflichten auf seinem Basis-Schiff im Orbit über der Antikerstadt seinem Stellvertreter überlassen und Brennan während der Tage, in denen er bis zur Erschöpfung bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen hatte, in jeder nur erdenklichen Weise unterstützt. Nachts, wenn Brennan müde und verunsichert war, ob sie es schaffen würden, seinen Großvater aufzuwecken, ohne dabei sein Leben zu gefährden, hatte er ihn getröstet, ihn gehalten und geküsst, bis Brennan sich dankbar entspannte.

Es gab so viele Schwierigkeiten, die sie zuerst bewältigen mussten und Brennan war traurig und unsicher gewesen, beinahe verzweifelt. Kyra hatte ihm immer wieder versichert, dass sie eine Lösung finden würden und hatte ihn mit seiner Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft von seinen Sorgen abgelenkt. Aber er hatte niemals diese wichtigen drei Worte zu ihm gesagt.

Er blickte seinen Commander erstaunt und sprachlos an, betrachtete nachdenklich die schönen, gemeißelten Züge des älteren Wraith, der auf seine eigene Art ebenfalls etwas ganz besonderes war und wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte.

Kyra streichelte sein Gesicht zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen, seine Züge andächtig nachfahrend. „Natürlich liebe ich Dich, Brennan. Ich dachte, dass Dir das inzwischen längst klar geworden sei. Ich würde Dich nicht als meinen gewählten Gefährten wollen, wenn es nicht so wäre, Liebling.“

„Oh.“ Brennan biss sich auf die Lippe und wusste nicht, was er auf diese einfache Feststellung antworten sollte. „Aber Du hast es mir niemals gesagt. Warum jetzt? Warum nicht dann, als wir in einer – hm – intimeren Situation waren?“ Fragte er schließlich mit leiserer und unsicherer Stimme.

Er war ein Wraith und er wusste, dass Menschen, und wahrscheinlich auch die meisten anderen Wraith, seine Rasse nicht gerade als romantisch veranlagt bezeichnen würden, aber er selbst war romantisch veranlagt. Er wusste nicht, ob das an seinem antikischen Erbe lag, aber er wusste ganz sicher, dass er nicht erwartet hatte, eine solche Liebeserklärung in einem der medizinischen Labore zu hören.

„Warum glaubst Du, dass jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit oder der richtige Ort für eine solche Erklärung ist, Liebling?“ Kyras goldene Augen waren voll tiefer Gefühle, die der Commander normalerweise hinter Arroganz oder Spott verbarg.

„Dies muss der bedeutendste Augenblick in Deinem ganzen bisherigen Leben sein, Brennan. Und ich denke, dass es der perfekte Augenblick ist, um Dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich Dich liebe.“ Er lächelte wieder und strich Brennan zärtlich eine seidige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Brennan hatte seine Haare wie üblich in einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, aber einige Strähnen lösten sich immer wieder nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Haarband. Am Anfang hatte Brennan jedes Mal versucht, sie wieder hinein zu schieben, aber Kyra hatte ihn gebeten, sie so zu lassen, wie sie waren, sein hübsches Gesicht auf eine sehr attraktive Weise umrahmend. Und er hatte ihm versprochen, dass er wegen seiner herrlichen wilden Mähne niemals wieder die Dart-Bucht würde fegen müssen.

„In einigen Minuten wirst Du Deinen Großvater aufwecken, ihn endlich kennenlernen und hoffentlich mehr über Deine erstaunlichen Vorfahren erfahren. Ich weiß, dass dies zumindest für mich der wichtigste Augenblick meines ganzen Lebens wäre, Brennan. Ich dachte einfach, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, um Dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich Dich liebe und dass ich immer für Dich da sein werde, wenn Du mich brauchst. Ich 'sage' Dir wenn wir zusammen sind immer auf alle möglichen Arten, dass ich Dich liebe, aber ich weiß auch, wie wichtig es manchmal ist, es laut und mit Worten zu hören.  
Ich liebe Dich, Brennan. Ich habe Dich vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt, auch wenn ich es damals noch nicht wusste, weil ich noch niemals zuvor jemanden geliebt hatte. Und ich werde Dich immer lieben und immer für Dich da sein, wenn Du mich brauchst, mein Liebling.“

Brennan blinzelte erneut, dann schlang er seine Arme um den so ungewöhnlichen Commander und küsste ihn mit all der Sehnsucht und dem Verlangen, die er für ihn fühlte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, atmeten beide schwer. Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber Kyra legte ihm sanft den Finger auf die geschwollenen Lippen. „Nein, Brennen, Du brauchst darauf nicht zu antworten. Nicht jetzt. Ich wollte nur, dass Du weißt, was ich für Dich empfinde. Ich habe Dir versprochen zu warten, bis Du bereit bist und ich werde mein Versprechen halten. Geh jetzt zu Deinem Großvater und wecke ihn auf. Ich werde hier sein.“

Brennan küsste seinen Finger, unfähig, irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern. Er nickte nur bevor er sich langsam umdrehte und zu der Stasis-Kapsel ging, in der sein Großvater auf ihn wartete.

Kyra hatte recht gehabt. Es war der perfekte Augenblick gewesen, um diese Worte zu sagen. Er lächelte. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Zuversicht, die bisher nicht da gewesen war. Sie würden Erfolg haben, da war er sich jetzt ganz sicher. Er blickte auf seinen Großvater, der friedlich in der Kapsel schlief. Er ließ seine Finger über das vereiste Glas gleiten und flüsterte:

„Hallo, Großvater. Bald werden wir uns kennenlernen, das verspreche ich Dir.“

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan starrte den schönen uralten Wraith an, der in der Kapsel lag und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, bis seine Nägel schmerzhaft in seine sensiblen Handflächen drückten. Er wusste, dass allen anderen Mitglieder des Teams auf die Kontrollen und Computer starrten, aber er konnte die Augen nicht von seinem Großvater abwenden. Sie waren bei dem letzten Teil des Aufweckungsprozesses angelangt, bald würden sie wissen, ob sie während diesem Vorgang irgendwelche Schäden verursacht hatten oder nicht.  
Der Deckel war schon von der Kapsel entfernt worden und er konnte die gemeißelten, erstaunlich jungen Züge seines Großvaters jetzt betrachten, ohne dass ihn die vereiste Oberfläche des milchigen Deckels dabei störte. Das linke Auge seines Großvaters wurde von einer Tätowierung umrahmt, so wie es bei allen hochrangigen Offizieren der Wraith-Kultur üblich war. Es war wunderschön und erinnerte Brennan an das Tattoo, das Commander Kilian trug, ein Ornament ähnlich denen, die der antike Stamm der Kelten von der Erde gestaltet hatte. Es sah ein wenig anders aus, aber Brennan war sich sicher, dass das Tattoo von den Antikern beeinflusst worden war.

Seine Augen klebten an dem schönen Gesicht und er nahm nur undeutlich wahr, dass jemand neben ihn trat. „Er sollte in den nächsten Minuten aufwachen.“

Er hörte die sanfte Stimme neben sich und fühlte die flüchtige und sanfte Berührung einer stützenden Hand auf seinem Arm. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich und nickte nur.

Albert war von der alten Anlage, wo er der führende Wissenschaftler und Leiter der Erforschung war, hierher gekommen, um ihnen zu helfen.

Kilian war auf seinem Basis-Schiff im Orbit über der Anlage zurückgeblieben, aber Albert war einer ihrer besten Wissenschaftler außer Dr. McKay und Dr. Beckett und er hatte sofort und ohne zu überlegen zugestimmt, ihnen beim Aufwecken von Brennans Großvater zu helfen.

Brennan musste zugeben, dass Albert ihn freundlich und nett behandelte und vor allem als gleichwertigen Wissenschaftler. Er hatte genauso mit ihm gearbeitet wie mit dem menschlichen Wissenschaftler, der außerdem noch ein sehr enger Freund war.

Brennan hatte in den wenigen Tagen mehr gelernt als in den ganzen Jahren zuvor und es hatte ihn in einer Weise erfüllt, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Albert sein Unbehagen und seine Unsicherheit bemerkte, aber er ignorierte es einfach, wohl wissend, dass er Brennan am meisten half, wenn er ihn freundlich und als gleichrangig behandelte, ohne die Vergangenheit zu erwähnen. Albert war eine der geduldigsten Personen, die Brennan jemals getroffen hatte und wartete einfach darauf, dass Brennan ihren holprigen Start ebenfalls hinter sich ließ.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf ein plötzliches leichtes Zucken seines Großvaters gelenkt. Er verengte die Augen, nicht sicher, ob er richtig gesehen hatte, aber kurz darauf sah er ein weiteres Zucken und dann endlich öffnete sein Großvater die Augen und starrte ausdruckslos an die Decke des Labors, ganz offensichtlich noch benommen und orientierungslos nach seinem unendlich langen Schlaf.

Für eine Sekunde wusste Brennan nicht, was er tun sollte, aber dann hörte er Alberts sanfte Stimme in seinem Kopf. 'Gehen Sie zu ihm, Brennan. Sie sollten der Erste sein, den er nach seinem langen Schlaf sieht. Sie sind sein Nachkomme.' Die Hand auf seinem Arm gab ihm einen sanften Schubs und Brennan machte die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von der Kapsel trennten, bis sein Großvater ihn sehen konnte, ohne dass er dafür den Kopf zu sehr drehen musste.

Die goldenen Augen wanderten von der Decke zu dem Schatten neben seiner Kapsel, klarer und fokussierter jetzt. Brennan und Albert hatten darauf bestanden, das Licht so stark wie möglich zu dimmen, da die Augen eines Wraith viel lichtempfindlicher waren als die eines Menschen. Nach seinem Jahrtausende dauernden Schlaf würde grelles Licht viel zu schmerzhaft für seinen Großvater sein.

Sein Großvater schaute ihn zum allerersten Mal an und Brennan schaute einfach zurück, zutiefst bewegt, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, als einfach nur dazustehen und zu beobachten, wie sein Großvater langsam vollständig erwachte. Der unstete Blick wurde schärfer und plötzlich fühlte Brennan eine fremde Präsenz in seinem Kopf.

Natürlich, sein Großvater war Wraith und bevorzugte selbstverständlich die telepathische Kommunikation, anstatt sich nach dieser langen Zeit auf seine Stimmbänder zu verlassen. Er entspannte sich und öffnete seinen Geist für seinen Vorfahren, so gut er es vermochte.

'Wer sind Sie?' Die mentale Stimme klang wachsam und vorsichtig, aber nicht unfreundlich. Sein Großvater war sicher über die einzige Möglichkeit ihn aufzufinden informiert und hätte sich ansonsten vermutlich bedroht gefühlt und anders verhalten.

'Ich bin Brennan, Ihr Enkel', antwortete er und wartete auf die Reaktion zu dieser Feststellung. Sein Großvater erwiderte nichts, betrachtete ihn nur für eine Weile, aber Brennan fühlte seine starke Präsenz in seinem Kopf.

'Ja, Du bist mein Enkel – Brennan – ich kann es in Deinem Geist und in Deinem Blut spüren', erwiderte sein Vorfahre nach einigen Minuten. 'Wo bin ich?'

Brennan konnte nicht umhin, seinen Großvater zu bewundern. Er war gerade erst von seinem Winterschlaf aufgewacht, einem Winterschlaf, der länger gedauert hatte als der jedes anderen Wraith jemals zuvor, aber er war sich nach wenigen Augenblicken völlig bewusst, was geschehen war und fragte nach den wichtigsten Dingen zuerst. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr in der Höhle lag und wollte wissen, wo man ihn hingebracht hatte, während andere vermutlich nur über ihren Zustand lamentiert hätten.

'Du bist in Atlantis, Großvater. Du bist nicht in Gefahr, wir sind hier unter Freunden. Du hast mehr als zehntausend Jahre in dieser Höhle geschlafen.'

Sein Großvater starrte ihn ausdruckslos an, aber Brennan konnte starke Gefühle durch ihre mentale Verbindung spüren.

'Verstehe. Es ist also sehr viel Zeit vergangen. Was ist mit Demetrion?'

Brennan blinzelte. 'Demetrion?' Fragte er, obwohl er eine Ahnung hatte, wen der uralte Wraith meinte.

'Der Antiker in der anderen Stasis-Kapsel.' Sein Großvater beobachtete ihn jetzt ganz genau.

Brennan schluckte. 'Es tut mir sehr leid, Großvater. Er hat es nicht geschafft. Die Kapseln haben nicht mehr richtig gearbeitet, als wir Euch fanden. Er war schon tot. Wenn Du kein Wraith wärst, wärst Du wahrscheinlich auch gestorben. Er hat sein eigenes Leben für Dich geopfert und Deines dadurch gerettet. Sonst hättest Du niemals so lange schlafen können. Wir haben ihn mit allen Ehren bestattet.'

'Danke, mein Enkel.' Sein Großvater löste ihre geistige Verbindung und Brennan wartete geduldig darauf, dass sein Großvater sich sammelte.

Schließlich schaute der andere Wraith ihn wieder an und lächelte. „Würdest Du mir bitte hier heraus helfen, mein Junge? Ich denke, dass ich Hilfe gut gebrauchen könnte, meine Knochen sind ein bisschen eingerostet nachdem ich sie einige tausend Jahre lang nicht benutzt habe“, sagte sein Großvater mit kratziger Stimme, rau und heiser vom langen Nichtgebrauch. Brennan konnte trotzdem den warmen und dunklen multi-tonalen Klang aus der Rauheit heraus hören, die sicher nach kurzer Zeit verschwinden würde.

Brennan streckte seine Hand aus, lachend und weinend zur gleichen Zeit. „Natürlich, Großvater, bitte lass mich Dir helfen“, erwiderte er glücklich und zuversichtlich.

Sein Großvater war am Leben und schien gesund zu sein. Alles würde gut werden, da war er sich jetzt ganz sicher.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos saß neben Brennan und beobachtete ihn zusammen mit seinem Großvater, während er sich an dem schönen Anblick erfreute. Sie saßen in dem Gästequartier, in dem Colonel Sheppard und High Commander Todd den uralten Wraith der Ersten Allianz untergebracht hatten, nachdem er einige Tage auf der Krankenstation verbracht hatte.

Kyrillos war sich anfangs nicht sicher gewesen, wie die Entscheidung des High Commanders ausfallen würde, ob er Brennans Großvater als Gast behandeln würde, der hingehen konnte, wo er wollte, oder ob er ihn als jemand ansehen würde, der besser überwacht werden sollte. Aber der High Commander hatte ihn von Anfang an als willkommenen und geschätzten Gast behandelt und Kyrillos war darüber sehr erleichtert gewesen, nicht nur wegen dem alten Wraith selbst, sondern auch wegen Brennan.

Commander Todd hatte ihn sehr höflich gebeten, einige Tage auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben und Brennans Großvater hatte der Bitte sofort zugestimmt. Aber nach den mannigfaltigen und sorgfältigen Tests, die Dr. Beckett durchgeführt hatte, war er in das Gästequartier neben ihrem eigenen umgezogen.

Kyrillos hatte bald das stillschweigende Verständnis zwischen seinem Vorgesetzten und dem Sohn der Königin der Ersten Allianz bemerkt, das vermutlich von ihrem ähnlichen Alter von mehr als zehntausend Jahren herrührte.

Brennans Großvater hatte all ihre Fragen mit Geduld und Aufrichtigkeit beantwortet und sie hatten jetzt alle ein viel besseres Verständnis und Wissen über die Geschehnisse der Zeit aus dem Krieg zwischen den Antikern und den Wraith.  
Eine kleine Gruppe Antiker, die meisten von ihnen Wissenschaftler, hatte versucht, ein Lösung für das Nährproblem zu finden und geheime Verhandlungen mit einer jungen Königin eines großen Basis-Schiffes geführt. Der Königin war genau wie den Antikern klar gewesen, dass keine der beiden Kriegsparteien am Ende wirklich gewinnen würde und dass das Überleben beider Rassen letztendlich von dem Finden dieser Lösung für das Nähproblem und einem friedlichen Zusammenleben abhing.  
Sie hatten die Anlage erbaut und gemeinsam nach einer Lösung gesucht. Am Anfang waren sie nur widerstrebende Alliierte gewesen, aber mit den Jahren waren sie zu einer richtigen 'Familie' zusammengewachsen und hatten einander ihr Leben anvertraut. Brennans Großvater hatte sich in eine Antikerin verliebt und es gewagt, sich mit ihr zu vereinen. Sie bekamen zu ihrer großen Überraschung einen Sohn, denn es war keineswegs eine Selbstverständlichkeit für ein Paar, bei dem ein Partner menschlich und einer Wraith war, ein Kind zu haben.

Der Commander der Königin hatte sich ihnen freiwillig angeschlossen und dafür sein Basis-Schiff und seinen Clan verlassen. Er hatte sich in einen jungen Antiker verliebt und sie hatten nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, ebenfalls Kinder zu bekommen, obwohl sie beide männlich waren, da sie wussten, dass die Erste Allianz ohne Kinder nicht überleben würde.  
Aber nicht nur die Wraith hassten sie, sondern auch die militärischen Führer der Antiker. Sie wollten weder Frieden, noch eine Lösung für das Nährproblem, sie wollten einfach nur alle Wraith vernichten und begannen damit, alle Mitglieder der Ersten Allianz zu jagen.

Kyrillos wusste, wie es ausgegangen war. Aber Brennan war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass das gemeinsame Kind zumindest bis vor vierzig Jahren überlebt hatte, Brennan war nämlich erst so alt. Vielleicht lebte er immer noch irgendwo und Kyrillos war fest entschlossen, ihn zu finden und mit seiner kleinen Familie wieder zu vereinen, genauso wie Albert mit seiner menschlichen Familie wieder vereint worden war.

Brennans Frage unterbrach seine Gedanken und er blickte zu dem anderen Wraith, der wehmütig und traurig aus dem Fenster starrte. Brennan biss sich auf die Lippe, unsicher, ob er seinen Großvater mit seiner Frage vielleicht beleidigt hatte. Kyrillos nahm seine Hand und lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

Nach etlichen Minuten wandte der andere Wraith seinen Kopf und sah seinen Enkel lächelnd an. „Ja, ich hatten einen Namen, mein Junge. Aber ich möchte ihn nicht länger benutzen. Dieser Name gehört zu meiner Vergangenheit und erinnert mich zu sehr an meine Frau und ihren Verlust. Es mag sein, dass es schon Jahrtausende her ist, aber für mich fühlt es sich an, als sei es gestern gewesen. Es wäre eine Ehre für mich, wenn Du mir einen neuen Namen geben würdest, Brennan.“

Er schmunzelte. „Vielleicht kannst Du ja mit Colonel Mitchell reden. Ich schätze die sorgfältige Art, mit der er die Namen für meine Brüder ausgewählt hat, sehr.“

Brennan zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen und senkte verlegen den Blick und sein Vorfahre lachte amüsiert. „Wie ich sehe, hast Du das schon getan. Bitte sag mir doch, welchen Namen Du für mich ausgesucht hast, mein lieber Enkelsohn?“

Brennan schluckte. „Ich habe ihn nach einem Namen gefragt, der aus der selben Sprache kommt wie der, den er für mich ausgewählt hat. Nachdem ich ihm erzählt habe, wie wir Dich fanden, hat er den Namen 'Torran' vorgeschlagen. Dieser Name bedeutet 'Donner' und war einer der vielfältigen Namen eines wichtigen antiken keltischen Gottes. Die Felswand hat Deine Stasis-Kammer mit einem lauten Krach, der ähnlich wie Donnergrollen klang, freigegeben und ich denke, dass es ein sehr ehrenwerter Name ist, der gut zu Dir passen würde“, antwortete Brennan unsicher und blickte seinen Großvater an.

Sein Großvater legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und lauschte dem Klang des Namens nach, den Brennan vorgeschlagen hatte. „Ja, mein Junge, Du hast recht. Es ist ein guter Name, ehrenwert und ich mag ihn. Colonel Mitchell ist ein erstaunlicher Mensch, er erinnert mich sehr an meine Antiker-Brüder, genau wie Colonel Sheppard und alle diese besonderen Menschen, die aus einer anderen Galaxis kommen. Ich werde mich in Zukunft Torran nennen.“

Brennan strahlte seinen geliebten Großvater an und drückte aufgeregt Kyrillos Hand. „Vielen Dank, Großvater. Ich mag den Namen genauso sehr wie Du. Darf ich Dich trotzdem 'Großvater' nennen?“ Torran streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte sanft seine Wange.

„Natürlich, mein Enkelsohn. Ich würde mich sehr geehrt fühlen, wenn Du mich 'Großvater' nennst. Denn das bin ich doch, Dein Großvater und ich möchte, dass jeder weiß, dass ich den wunderbarsten Enkel habe, den man sich nur vorstellen kann.“

Brennan schmiegte seine Wange in die Hand, unfähig zu antworten, aber mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in seinen Augen.

Kyrillos beobachtete Großvater und Enkel, zutiefst bewegt von den echten Gefühlen, die er zwischen den beiden spüren konnte. Sie kannten sich erst eine so kurze Zeit, aber sie hatten sich von Anfang an geliebt und waren sofort zu einer Familie zusammengewachsen. Kyrillos war sehr froh, dass Torran ihn ebenfalls wie ein Familienmitglied behandelte, obwohl Brennan seinen Besitzanspruch noch nicht akzeptiert hatte.

Schließlich räusperte Torran sich. „Ich habe heute mit dem High Commander unserer 'Zweiten Allianz' gesprochen. Er hat mich gebeten, zu unserer alten Anlage zu kommen und dort bei der Erforschung zu helfen, da ich diese Anlage besser kenne als jeder andere. Ich werde das natürlich tun. Ich bin wirklich tief beeindruckt von dem, was Ihr hier innerhalb so weniger Jahre alles geschaffen habt und ich werde mein Bestes geben, um uns allen zu helfen. Wir haben viel länger gebraucht, bis unsere Allianz damals wirklich funktionierte. Aber damals herrschte ein Krieg, der beinahe die ganze Galaxis zerstört hat und die Zeiten damals waren einfach andere.  
Aber zuerst werden wir zu dem Planeten aufbrechen, auf dem ich den Commander und seinen Antiker-Gefährten zurückgelassen habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir sie oder irgendwelche Spuren von ihnen finden werden, aber ich muss es einfach versuchen und Commander Todd hat mir zugestimmt.  
Morgen werden wir zu diesem Planeten aufbrechen, zusammen mit Commander Todd und Colonel Sheppard, nur wir fünf.“

Er lächelte Kyrillos an und Kyrillos erwiderte das Lächeln, sprachlos und überrascht, dass es ihm erlaubt wurde, an dieser wichtigen Mission teilzunehmen.

„Wir werden dorthin gehen und nach meinen Freunden suchen, den letzten beiden Mitgliedern der Ersten Allianz. Vielleicht wird ja ein echtes Wunder geschehen und ich werde meine Freunde wiedersehen, nach über zehntausend Jahren. Damals, als ich sie verlassen habe, habe ich nicht daran geglaubt. Aber ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet, jemals ein Mitglied meiner Familie wiederzusehen oder dass es irgendwann eine andere echte Allianz von Menschen und Wraith geben würde. Beides ist eingetreten. Ich habe meinen Enkelsohn gefunden und die Zweite Allianz funktioniert so, wie ich es mir bei unserer Ersten Allianz gewünscht hätte.  
Jetzt glaube ich auch daran, dass eine echte Chance existiert, meine Freunde ebenfalls wiederzusehen.“


	13. Zehntausend Jahre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan konnte seinen Großvater tatsächlich aufwecken und hat so auch einiges über die Geschehnisse vor zehntausend Jahren erfahren.  
> Jetzt wollen sie natürlich nach dem Commander und dem Antiker suchen, den beiden letzten überlebenden Mitgliedern der Allianz.  
> Werden sie sie wirklich finden? Und was für Überraschungen werden sie dabei noch erleben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, meine lieben Leser, diesmal hat es nicht so lange gedauert, bis ich das neue Kapitel fertig hatte.  
> Als ich mit der Geschichte über Brennan und Kyrillos angefangen habe, zwei von mir erdachte Wraith, die in der Original-Serie ja gar nicht vorkommen, hätte ich nie geglaubt, dass gerade diese Geschichte bei Euch solchen Anklang finden würde! Ich bin wirklich begeistert, dass so viele von Euch die Abenteuer von Brennan und Kyrillos lesen wollen!
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass Euch das neue Abenteuer auch gefällt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und laßt es mich bitte wissen, ob Ihr es gut fandet, dieses Kapitel liegt mir nämlich sehr am Herzen. Wenn Ihr es ganz gelesen habt, werdet Ihr wahrscheinlich auch wissen, warum das so ist.
> 
> Gute Unterhaltung!

Kyrillos beobachtete mit leichter Belustigung, wie Brennan und Torran ungeduldig im Torraum auf und ab marschierten, während sie darauf warteten, dass John Sheppard zu ihnen kam.

Ihr oberster Commander Todd stand geduldig und ungerührt neben ihm und verbarg sein eigenes Schmunzeln nur mit Mühe. Brennan unterdrückte ein ärgerliches Knurren und schaute alle dreißig Sekunden auf seine Armbanduhr. Wraith brauchten solche Dinge wie Armbanduhren normalerweise nicht, aber Todd hatte entschieden, dass jeder Wraith, der mit ihren menschlichen Alliierten auf eine Außenwelt-Mission ging, eine Militär-Armbanduhr zu tragen hatte, um es den Menschen auf diesen Missionen einfacher zu machen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Colonel Sheppard uns nicht absichtlich warten lässt. Er wollte noch nach Major Lorne sehen, bevor er für einige Tage fort ist, und er wird ganz sicher so schnell wie möglich zu uns kommen, Brennan“, sagte Kyrillos schließlich in dem Versuch, seinen aufgeregten, hoffentlich bald gewählten Gefährten Brennan zu beruhigen.

Brennan sah hoch und schob sich eine lange weiße Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Kyrillos ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, das störende Haarband aus der wundervollen, silbrigen, kaum gezähmten Mähne zu ziehen und Brennans dichtes, welliges Haar zerzaust, ungezähmt und wild über seinen Rücken mit der perfekten Wirbelsäule fallen zu lassen.

„Das weiß ich, Kyra“, jammerte er. „Aber ich will jetzt wirklich endlich losgehen und schauen, ob wir in der Lage sind, Großvater Torrans Freunde zu finden.“

Torran blieb stehen und streckte die Hand aus, um sanft das Gesicht seines geliebten Enkels zu streicheln. „Das weiß ich, mein lieber Junge. Aber Kyra hat recht. John Sheppard wird so schnell wie möglich zu uns kommen.“

„Und da ist er auch schon!“ John Sheppard kam in den Torraum geeilt. Commander Todd musterte ihn eindringlich. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Deinem Stellvertreter?“

Kyrillos beobachtete John Sheppards Reaktion mit Erstaunen und Sorge. Sheppard errötete, nur ganz leicht, aber für jeden Wraith im Raum deutlich zu sehen. Er zögerte einen Moment lang, dann nickte er mit einem Lächeln. Es war ein seltsames Lächeln, gleichzeitig glücklich und wehmütig und es zeigte eine unterdrückte Sehnsucht, die Kyrillos nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Er hatte John Sheppard noch niemals auf diese Weise lächeln sehen oder diesen Blick an ihm wahrgenommen. Todd bemerkte das merkwürdige Verhalten seines gewählten Gefährten natürlich auch und er betrachtete seinen menschlichen Gefährten mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm. Nichts ernstes, er braucht nur etwas Ruhe. Es wird ihm in ein paar Tagen bestimmt besser gehen. Lasst uns aufbrechen.“

Es war ganz eindeutig, dass Colonel Sheppard nicht mehr dazu sagen würde, und nachdem Todd ihn noch eine Minute lang nachdenklich gemustert hatte, ließ er das Thema fallen und nickte in Richtung des Stargates. „Also gut, dann lasst uns aufbrechen und nach den letzten Mitgliedern der Ersten Allianz suchen.“

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos schritt durch den Ereignishorizont und sah sich neugierig um.

Es war natürlich nicht ganz so einfach gewesen, diesen einen bestimmten Planeten zu erreichen. Sie hatten verschiedene Gates anwählen müssen, bevor sie den einzigen Planeten erreicht hatten, von dessen Gate aus man diesen Planeten anwählen konnte.

Der unbekannte Antiker, gleichzeitig der Gefährte des Commanders der Ersten Allianz, hatte mehrere Sperren eingebaut, damit das Gate, das zu ihrem Versteck führte, nur von einem einzigen Ort in der gesamten Galaxis aus angewählt werden konnte, da es ansonsten während des Wählvorgangs zerstört werden würde.

Die einzige andere Person in dieser Galaxis, von dem Commander und dem Antiker abgesehen, die die Adresse und diesen besonderen Planeten kannte, war Torran.  
Er hatte gewusst, welche Planeten in welcher Reihenfolge angewählt werden mussten, weil es an jedem Stargate, das sie benutzen mussten, solche Sperren gab.

Kyrillos war sehr überrascht gewesen, als er begriffen hatte, wie wenig seine Rasse über die Pegasus-Galaxis wusste. Er war auf Planeten mit Stargates gewesen, die er niemals zuvor in seinem langen Leben gesehen und von deren Existenz er auch nichts gewusst hatte.

Zu ihrem Glück waren sie in der Lagen gewesen, jede der Adressen anzuwählen, ohne dass sie dabei unliebsame Überraschungen erlebten, es waren weder feindliche Wraith, noch feindliche Menschen aufgetaucht. Colonel Sheppard war darüber am meisten erstaunt gewesen, während er irgendetwas darüber vor sich hin murmelte, dass er sonst immer das Glück hatte, irgendwelchen Feinden in die Arme zu laufen.

Auf dem vorletzten Planeten, vor dem Planeten mit dem letzten Gate, von dem aus sie das Versteck der beiden anwählen konnten, hatten sie noch eine bestimmte Fernbedienung mitnehmen müssen, weil sie, wenn sie das allerletzte Gate anwählten, gleichzeitig mit dieser Fernbedienung einen Code senden mussten, den der Antiker benutzt hatte, um das Gate entsperren zu können.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag mit der Suche nach dieser Fernbedienung zugebracht, weil sich der Ort während der letzten zehntausend Jahre natürlich sehr verändert hatte und Torran hatte deshalb mehrere Stunden gebraucht, um die veränderte Szenerie zu erkennen  
und die Stelle wiederzuentdecken, an der die Fernbedienung hinter einem Kraftfeld in einer kleinen Höhle in einem der nahegelegenen Hügel verborgen lag.

Brennan hatte das Kraftfeld schließlich deaktivieren und die Fernbedienung mit Hilfe der Instruktionen seines Großvaters an sich nehmen können. Da er zu einem Viertel Antiker war, konnte er Dinge tun, für die ansonsten ein Wraith und ein Mensch mit einem starken natürlichen Gen hätten zusammenarbeiten müssen.

Nach der erfolgreichen Suche hatten sie beschlossen, die Nacht auf dem Planeten zu verbringen. Es war ein unbewohnter, wunderschöner Ort und Colonel Sheppard benötigte mehr Ruhe als ein Wraith. Kyrillos hatte sich die ganze Nacht lang mit Torran und Todd unterhalten und Wache gehalten, während John Sheppard mit seinem Kopf in Todds Schoß geschlafen und Brennan in seinem eigenen Schoß geruht hatte.

Kyrillos hatte versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so friedliche und unbeschwerte Stunden mit seinen Freunden an einem so wunderbaren Ort verbracht hatte, aber er konnte sich an keine einzige vergleichbare Begebenheit in seinem langen Leben erinnern.

Jetzt stand er also hier und schaute sich um, während er versuchte, irgendwelche Anzeichen zu entdecken, dass jemand auf diesem Planeten lebte. Eigentlich war es ja gar kein Planet. Es war der große Mond eines Gasriesen und es war kein so freundlicher und einladender Ort, wie der Planet, auf dem sie die vergangene Nacht verbracht hatten. Es war ziemlich kalt und der Gasriese hing im Himmel über dem Mond wie ein großes Auge, das sie beobachtete.

Selbstverständlich hatten der Commander und sein Gefährte nach einem Platz gesucht, wo niemand leben wollte, und wo sie vermutlich auch keiner ihrer Feinde suchen würde.

Colonel Sheppard erschauerte in der Kälte und rieb seine Arme, um sich warm zu halten. „Netter Ort“, sagte er trocken und gedehnt, sich dabei nach Spuren umsehend, so wie Kyrillos es kurz zuvor getan hatte.

Torran stand völlig still und Kyrillos begriff, dass er seine mentalen Fühler auf der Suche nach seinem Freund, dem Commander, ausstreckte. Brennan, Todd, Sheppard und er selbst warteten geduldig, da sie alle wussten, dass es besser war, wenn sie nicht auch noch versuchen würden, nach dem Commander zu suchen. Er würde Torran ganz bestimmt wiedererkennen, aber er würde vermutlich irritiert auf die Anwesenheit eines unbekannten Wraith in einem möglichen Kontakt reagieren. Nach einigen Minuten schüttelte Torran den Kopf.

„Nein, ich spüre ihn nicht. Das kann aber verschiedene Gründe haben.“ Er sah sich um, um sich zu orientieren. Dann deutete er in die Richtung zahlreicher Berge südlich von ihrer Stelle. „Wir müssen dorthin. Es gibt ein Tal zwischen den Bergen, in dem ich sie vor zehntausend Jahren zurückgelassen habe.“

Kyrillos nahm seinen Rucksack und folgte Torran, Todd und Colonel Sheppard mit Brennan an seiner Seite. Sein junger Geliebter war still und tief in Gedanken versunken und Kyrillos versuchte nicht, mentalen Kontakt herzustellen oder mit ihm zu sprechen, weil er sehr gut verstehen konnte, wie Brennan sich fühlte.

Sie kämpften sich durch dichtes Gestrüpp und eng beieinander stehende Bäume und kletterten über Steine und Felsen. Kyrillos schüttelte über seine eigene Dummheit den Kopf, da er irgendwie erwartet hatte, dass ein Pfad direkt zu den beiden letzten Mitgliedern der Allianz führen würde, was natürlich völliger Unsinn war.

Torran drehte sich zu ihm um und schmunzelte und Kyrillos zuckte verlegen zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er diesen Gedanken so 'laut' gedacht haben musste, dass Torran und Todd keine Mühe gehabt hatten, ihn aufzufangen.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln flüchtig und schaute dann zu dem menschlichen Colonel der hinter seinem Gefährten marschierte.

Todd versuchte ihm den Marsch zu erleichtern, indem er vor ihm lief und ihm über die Felsen und durch das Gestrüpp half und Kyrillos musste zugeben, dass er den jungen Mann aufrichtig bewunderte.  
Colonel Sheppard stapfte durch den Matsch und die Blätter am Boden und kletterte über Steine und Felsen, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu beschweren oder vor Erschöpfung zurückzufallen.

Er hatte natürlich gewusst, dass Sheppard ein sehr willensstarker Mensch war, aber es zu wissen und es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, waren zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge.

Nachdem sie mehrere Stunden gewandert waren, teils kletternd, teils watend, erreichten sie den Fuß der Berge und Torran begann, nach dem versteckten Eingang, der in das Tal führte zu suchen.

Es war etwas wärmer geworden, die Berge schützten dieses Areal vor dem kalten Wind, der die ganze Zeit über den Mond hinwegfegte und Kyrillos bemerkte, als er sich umsah, einige Blumen, die zwischen den großen Felsen wuchsen und zwei kleine Nagetiere, wie er sie schon auf verschiedenen anderen Planeten der Pegasus-Galaxis gesehen hatte.

Torran kam zurück und winkte ihnen zu. „Ich habe es gefunden. Es ist durch ein Kraftfeld geschützt, genau wie die Fernbedienung, aber wir sollten in der Lage sein, hindurch zu gelangen. Ich möchte es nicht abschalten, vielleicht können wir hindurchgehen, wenn wir eng zusammen bleiben und Colonel Sheppard und Brennan in die Mitte nehmen.“

Todd nickte mit dem Kopf. „Also gut. Ich würde sagen, dass es eher ein gutes Zeichen ist, dass das Kraftfeld noch intakt ist.“

Torran lächelte flüchtig. „Ja, das dachte ich auch.“

Sie gingen zu der Stelle, an der Torran das Kraftfeld entdeckt hatte und nahmen Brennan und Colonel Sheppard in ihre Mitte. Torran und Todd jeweils an einer Seite und Kyrillos dicht hinter ihnen, traten sie durch das leicht flackernde Feld. Kyrillos fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln, aber es schien nicht gefährlich zu sein.

Dann standen sie an Eingang des Tales und blickten sich neugierig um.

Das Tal war völlig leer. Kein einziges Zeichen deutete darauf hin, dass hier jemand lebte.

Kyrillos schluckte enttäuscht. Er wusste natürlich, dass zehntausend Jahre eine sehr lange Zeitspanne waren, selbst für einen Wraith, aber er hatte die leise Hoffnung gehegt, dass sie etwas finden würden, irgendetwas.  
Vielleicht ein Haus oder ein anderes Gebäude oder Ruinen davon. Zeichen, dass jemand hier gelebt hatte oder immer noch hier lebte.  
Aber da war nichts außer einer großen Wiese und Bäumen an den Felswänden der Berge, schief und buckelig und wie merkwürdige außerirdische Kreaturen aussahen.

Die anderen schienen genauso enttäuscht zu sein, wie er selbst, auch wenn sie versuchten, es nicht zu zeigen.

Torran ging schließlich langsam bis zur Mitte der Wiese und betrachtete die Bäume und die Felswände, bevor er sich endlich zu seinen anderen Team-Mitgliedern umdrehte.

„Wir müssen uns verteilen und nach irgendwelchen Spuren suchen, egal, wie winzig sie auch sein mögen. Ich würde empfehlen, dass wir eine Weile hierbleiben, es könnte noch ein anderes Feld geben. Vielleicht finden wir einen Hinweis in einem Baumstamm oder einer Höhle versteckt.“

Alle anderen nickten und verteilten sich über das Tal, um nach versteckten Hinweisen zu suchen. Vielleicht würden sie ja doch noch etwas finden, dachte Kyrillos, als er sich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit auf die Suche machte. Es musste einfach etwas da sein, irgendetwas, sie mussten einfach nur danach suchen.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag mit ihrer Suche zugebracht, bis sich schließlich die Dunkelheit über das Tal gesenkt hatte.

Wraith hatten zwar eine gute Nachtsicht, aber sie waren alle erschöpft und enttäuscht und brauchten ein wenig Ruhe.

Kyrillos hatte die erste Wache übernommen. Colonel Sheppard hatte sich wegen des kalten Windes, der durch das Tal blies, dicht neben seinem Gefährten Todd zusammengerollt und Brennan sich in ähnlicher Weise an die Seite seines Großvaters.

Sie hatten sich dazu entschieden, kein Lagerfeuer zu machen und Kyrillos zog seinen Mantel enger um sich. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich eine Kälte war, die von innen kam, und von seiner Erschöpfung und Enttäuschung herrührte, aber er versuchte trotzdem, sich so gut es ging, gegen de kalten Wind zu schützen.

Er betrachtete Brennan, der sich dicht an seinen Großvater geschmiegt hatte, mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln. Er hoffte wirklich sehr, dass Brennan und Torran nicht allzu traurig sein würden, wenn sie nicht dazu in der Lage sein würden, herauszufinden, was den letzten beiden Mitgliedern der Ersten Allianz zugestoßen war. Torran war so sicher gewesen, dass sie sie finden würden, aber nun sah es ganz danach aus, als sei der Planet vor langer Zeit verlassen worden.

„Zehntausend Jahre, so eine lange Zeit, sogar für einen Wraith...“ Murmelte Kyrillos leise vor sich hin.

„Sie haben recht. Das ist eine sehr sehr lange Zeit, sogar für einen Wraith, Kyrillos.“

Kyrillos fiel beinahe von dem großen Stein, auf dem er saß, herunter, als er sich mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei umdrehte.

Er starrte ungläubig und sogar ein wenig ängstlich auf den Wraith, der ein paar Schritte hinter dem Stein stand, auf dem er saß.

Der Wraith war von hohem Wuchs und schlanker Statur, aber mit breiten Schultern. Sein langes, weißes Haar fiel ihm in dicken, welligen Strähnen über die Schulter bis zur Taille hinunter und bewegte sich leicht in dem kalten Wind.  
Seine schönen, gemeißelten Züge kamen ihm vertraut vor und Kyrillos runzelte die Stirn, als er überlegte, wie das sein konnte, wo er sich doch ganz sicher war, dass er diesen Wraith noch nie getroffen hatte. Der Planet, der im Himmel über seinem Mond waberte wie ein großes, rotes Auge, beschien die gefälligen Züge, aber Kyrillos konnte nur die rechte Gesichtshälfte sehen, die linke war in den dunklen Schatten der Nacht verborgen und es war schwer für Kyrillos festzustellen, warum ihm dieser fremde Wraith so vertraut erschien.

Er stand da, ohne den wenigen Worten noch etwas hinzuzufügen und betrachtete ihn einfach nur gedankenverloren.

Kyrillos erstickter Schrei hatte die anderen aufgeweckt, Kyrillos konnte ihre Kleider leise rascheln hören, als sie sich aufsetzten und den Wraith genauso wie er selbst jetzt anstarrten.

Kyrillos beobachtete, wie der fremde Wraith die kleine Gruppe musterte, jeden von ihnen mehrere Minuten lang betrachtend. Niemand sprach, während er das tat.

Er sah Colonel Sheppard an und der Colonel erwiderte den Blick ohne erkennbare Furcht, nur neugierig und selbstsicher.

Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Brennan und Torran, der seine Arme beschützend um seinen Enkel geschlungen hatte.

Er lächelte leicht. „Hallo Torran, es ist gut, Dich wiederzusehen. Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, zehntausend Jahre. Hallo Brennan. Wir werden später miteinander reden. Ich bin so froh, dass Torrans Sohn den Krieg überlebt hat.“

Endlich sah er Todd an, mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln im Gesicht. Er trat in die Mitte ihres kleinen Lagers und jetzt konnte Kyrillos auch seine linke Gesichtshälfte sehen. Er schnappte nach Luft, als sein Blick auf das Tattoo fiel, das das linke Auge umrahmte. Er kannte dieses Tattoo sehr gut, auch wenn es ein paar Unterschiede zu dem aufwies, das er die letzten Jahre so oft gesehen hatte.

Der uralte Wraith lächelte Todd an und sagte mit rauer Stimme:

„Hallo, kleiner Bruder. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ich Dich eines Tages wiedersehen würde.“

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos sah Todd seinen älteren Bruder anstarren. Die anderen waren genauso schockiert über diese Enthüllung wie er selbst. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihr oberster Commander einen älteren Bruder gehabt hatte. Er musste zugeben, dass er gar nichts über Todds Familie gewusst hatte.

Todd sagte nichts. Er stand sehr langsam auf und musterte den Wraith, der vor ihm stand. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich zu Torran um. „Haben Sie es gewusst?“ Fragte er ganz ruhig.

John Sheppard beobachtete seinen Gefährten, aber er versuchte weder, ihn zu berühren, noch etwas zu sagen.

Torran nickte. „Als ich Ihr Tattoo gesehen habe, da wusste ich es sofort. Aber ich konnte nichts sagen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, ob wir ihn finden würden und ich wusste darüber Bescheid, wie nahe Sie sich gestanden haben, bevor er Ihr Basis-Schiff verlassen hat. Ich wollte Ihnen keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, dass Sie Ihren Bruder wiedersehen werden, wo ich doch nicht wusste, ob wir ihn wirklich finden würden. Das konnte ich Ihnen einfach nicht antun.“

Todd starrte ihn ausdruckslos an, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Bruder umwandte.

„Sie haben mir gesagt, dass Du tot bist.“ Sein Stimme klang rau und gepresst vor lauter Gefühlen und Kyrillos konnte spüren, wie der oberste Commander seine Gedanken mit aller Macht abschirmte. Er würde niemanden in seinen Geist lassen und Kyrillos konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, kleiner Bruder. Sie drohten mir damit, dass ich für sie tot sein würde, wenn ich es wagen sollte, unser Basis-Schiff um der Allianz' Willen zu verlassen. Ich bin gegangen, weil ich es einfach musste. Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Aber ich habe es immer zutiefst bedauert, dass ich es Dir nicht erklären konnte. Es wäre zu gefährlich für Dich gewesen und Du hättest es damals auch nicht verstanden. Du warst zu jung, um es zu verstehen. Es tut mir so leid, kleiner Bruder. Dich zu verlassen war das Schwerste, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben jemals tun musste. Ich wollte Dich niemals hintergehen, bitte glaub mir das.“

Todd nickte nur, drehte sich um und entfernte sich langsam. Kyrillos beobachtete John Sheppard, der seinem Gefährten nachblickte, bis er schließlich in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Der Wraith räusperte sich. „Wir sollten ihm etwas Zeit geben.“ Er wandte sich um und sah Torran an, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte.

„Torran, mein Freund, ich bin so glücklich, Dein Gesicht wiedersehen zu dürfen.“ Er kam näher, überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und zog Brennans Großvater in eine enge Umarmung.

Torran hielt ihn für einige Minuten fest an sich gedrückt, bevor er sich von ihm löste, um ihn anschauen zu können.

„Sinamore. Es ist ein absolutes Wunder. Zehntausend Jahre! Ich habe so lange geschlafen, bis mein wunderbarer Enkel mich vor wenigen Wochen aufgeweckt hat. Damals, als ich Euch verlassen habe, habe ich wirklich geglaubt, keinen von Euch beiden jemals wiederzusehen.“

„Ja, ich weiß, Torran. Atreyus und ich haben das Gleiche gedacht.“ Sinamore setzte sich auf einen großen Stein und bedeutete den anderen, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Torran setzte sich neben ihn und schaute ihn sinnend an.

„Du hast diese ganze lange Zeit hier verbracht? Zehntausend Jahre? Wie hast Du überlebt?“ Er zögerte. „Was ist mit Atreyus geschehen?“

Sinamore lächelte wehmütig. „Ja, ich habe die ganze, lange Zeit an diesem Ort verbracht. Atreyus ist aufgestiegen. Er verbringt die meiste Zeit hier mit mir und er nährt mich, so dass ich mich nicht an Menschen nähren muss. Er hat diesen Ort mit einem Zeitfeld gesichert. Mein Haus befindet sich wenige Sekunden in der Vergangenheit, deshalb ist niemand in der Lage, meine Zuflucht zu finden. Ich verbringe viel Zeit im Winterschlaf, weil Atreyus nicht die ganze Zeit hier sein kann. Er hat Dein Aufwachen bemerkt und Euch seitdem beobachtet. Er wusste, dass Ihr hierherkommen und nach mir suchen würdet und er kam zu mir, um mich aufzuwecken. Und hier bin ich nun.“ Er hob den Blick zum Himmel.

Kyrillos konnte seinen kraftvollen Gedanken auffangen: 'Atreyus, mein Liebster, bitte, komm zu uns.'

Nach einigen Sekunden begann die Luft in der Mitte ihres Lager zu leuchten und dann wurde die Gestalt eines menschlichen Lebewesens sichtbar. Kyrillos sah fasziniert und zutiefst berührt zu, wie der schöne junge Mann vollends materialisierte.

Atreyus drehte sich um und lächelte den Sohn der Königin an. „Torran, es ist wunderbar, Dich wiederzusehen.“

Er berührte seine Hand mit einer beinahe zärtlichen Geste und blickte dann nach unten zu Brennan, der zu den Füßen seines Großvaters Platz genommen hatte.

„Brennan. Ich bin sehr froh, Dich endlich persönlich zu treffen. Ich habe Dich aufwachsen sehen, aber alles, was mir letztendlich erlaubt ist, ist zu beobachten und mich um Sinamore zu kümmern. Es war wundervoll, wie Du es geschafft hast, Deinen Großvater zu finden und aufzuwecken. Und Du hast ihm einen sehr ehrenwerten Namen gegeben.“

Brennan lächelte den jung aussehenden Antiker zögernd an. „Dank, Atreyus“, murmelte er erstaunt und unsicher.

Colonel Sheppard räusperte sich und Kyrillos wandte ihm erstaunt seine Aufmerksamkeit zu, er hatte fast vergessen, dass der junge Colonel auch noch da war.

„Ich schätze, Sie beide haben uns eine Menge zu erklären. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt um Comamnder Todd kümmern. Ich habe ihn noch nie so aufgewühlt erlebt.“

Atreyus verbeugte sich leicht vor dem jungen Colonel.

„Selbstverständlich, Colonel Sheppard, Sie haben völlig recht. Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen bitte noch vorher sagen, wie beeindruckt ich von dem bin, was Sie in den wenigen Jahren, die Sie erst in der Pegasus-Galaxis leben, alles erreicht und aufgebaut haben. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass so etwas möglich sein könnte. Ich wünschte mir wirklich, dass wir eine solch machtvolle und starke Allianz gehabt hätten wie Sie. Die Zweite Allianz ist wirklich würdig, unser Erbe anzutreten.“

„Dank, Atreyus. Wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich um Commander Todd kümmern.“ Er wollte aufstehen, aber Sinamore drückte ihn sanft auf seinen Stein zurück. „Bitte, John Sheppard, lassen Sie mich nach ihm sehen. Ich werde ihm kein Leid zufügen, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Ich weiß, dass Sie sein geliebter, gewählter Gefährte sind, aber ich bin derjenige, von dem er ein paar Antworten braucht.“

John zögerte und sah den älteren Bruder seines Gefährten mit verengten Augen an, aber schließlich nickte er. „Ich vertraue Ihnen, Sinamore.“

Sinamore verbeugte sich vor dem menschlichen Gefährten seines jüngeren Bruders.  
„Danke, John Sheppard. Sie ehren mich mit Ihrem Vertrauen. Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen.“

Er drehte sich um und ging in die gleiche Richtung wie sein Bruder ungefähr eine halbe Stunde zuvor.

Kyrillos blickte ihm gedankenverloren nach. Er seufzte. Als er plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, sah er auf. Brennan saß neben ihm, griff nach seiner Hand und lächelte ihn so zärtlich an, dass Kyrillos gegen die ungewohnte, plötzliche Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen anblinzeln musste.

„Es ist wundervoll, Kyra“, wisperte er sanft. „Wir haben sie wirklich gefunden. Sie sind immer noch am Leben, genau wie mein Großvater. Es ist ein Wunder, einfach... großartig!“

Kyrillos streichelte Brennans hübsches Gesicht. Man sah ihm sein Erstaunen und seine Begeisterung deutlich an, als er mit rauer Stimme, heiser von den tiefen Gefühlen, die er empfand, antwortete:

„Ja, mein Liebling, Du hast recht. Es ist ein absolutes Wunder. Es ist großartig und einfach unglaublich. Wir haben die beiden letzten Mitglieder der Ersten Allianz gefunden. Wir haben sie wirklich gefunden.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atreyus: Griechisch, eigentlich: Atreus, Bedeutung: 'ohne Furcht'  
> Sinamore: Zusammensetzung aus den lateinischen Worten: 'Sine' (ohne) und 'Amore' (Liebe), Bedeutung also: 'Ohne Liebe'. Wie Todds Bruder zu diesem Namen kam, wird auch noch erklärt werden, versprochen.


	14. Nomen Est Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd hat seinen Bruder wiedergefunden! Wird Sinamore mit ihnen nach Atlantis zurückkehren?  
> Dort erwartet sie ja nun wirklich unerwarteter Besuch und es wird bestimmt interessant werden, wenn Todd und seine Gefährten ihre Gegenstücke kennenlernen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist also ein neues Kapitel! Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr diesmal ein wenig länger warten musstet.  
> Ich möchte mich noch einmal ganz herzlich bei Euch bedanken! Ihr seid ein absolut großartiges Publikum und ich bin absolut begeistert, dass meine Geschichten so gerne von Euch gelesen werden. Vielen Dank für die vielen vielen Kudos!  
> Und bitte traut Euch, mir Kommentare zu schreiben, das wäre großartig! Eure e-mail-Adressen werden nicht veröffentlicht, falls jemand von Euch deshalb Bedenken haben sollte.
> 
> So, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Brennan beobachtete seinen obersten Vorgesetzten Commander Todd und dessen menschlichen Gefährten Colonel Sheppard, als sie zum Lager zurückkamen. Sie berührten sich nicht, aber sie gingen dicht nebeneinander und Brennan konnte ihre Nähe spüren und das neu gestärkte Band zwischen ihnen.

Die ausdrucksvollen Zügen seines obersten Commanders zeigten wieder die übliche Ruhe und Ausdruckslosigkeit und Brennan war froh und erleichtert darüber. Er hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, weil ihre Allianz gerade jetzt einen starken und ausgeglichenen Anführer brauchte.

John schien zu spüren, wie besorgt er war, denn er lächelte ihn beruhigend an, als er sich neben ihn auf den Boden setzte, während sein Gefährte sich neben seinen Bruder auf den großen Stein setzte, auf dem Kyra während seiner Wache gesessen hatte.

Kyra hatte den Stein Sinamore und seinem Bruder überlassen und sich auf den Boden gesetzt, ohne sich um seinen prachtvollen Mantel zu kümmern und Brennan bewunderte seine natürliche Eleganz und Anmut als er jetzt neben ihm mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf der Wiese saß, seinen Mantel um sich herum ausgebreitet. Brennan lehnte an seiner Schulter und sah seinem Großvater zu, wie er telepathisch mit dem Commander der Ersten Allianz kommunizierte.

Er hatte nicht versucht, sich mental mit den beiden zu verbinden, da ihm bewusst war, dass die beiden gerade versuchten, die zehntausend Jahre währende Trennung zu überbrücken. Kyra respektierte ihre Privatsphäre ebenfalls und hatte auch nicht versucht, sich mit ihnen mental zu verbinden.

Kyra saß einfach da und kraulte seine Haare, ab und zu einen sanften Kuss darauf drückend und Brennan genoss die friedliche Stille, nicht nur die in der Luft, sondern auch die in seinem Kopf.

Atreyus' Gestalt hatte sich aufgelöst, nachdem Sinamore seinem Bruder nachgegangen war, aber Brennan war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er noch bei ihnen war und über sie wachte.

Sein oberster Commander begann jetzt zu sprechen, er würde niemals so unhöflich sein und telepathisch kommunizieren, wenn sein gewählter menschlicher Gefährte dabei war.

„Wirst Du mit uns nach Atlantis kommen, Bruder?“ Fragte er und blickte seinen älteren Bruder an. „Die Zweite Allianz braucht Dich.“ Er musste nicht extra erwähnen, dass er seinen Bruder ebenso brauchte, das war völlig klar.

Sinamore verbeugte sich leicht. „Es hat eine Zeit gegeben in der ich geglaubt habe, dass ich diesen Ort hier niemals mehr verlassen würde. Er ist so friedvoll und ich war glücklich hier, allein und nur mit Atreyus an meiner Seite. Ich musste mich nicht an Menschen nähren und ich war zufrieden und glücklich. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Natürlich komme ich mit Euch. Man könnte es natürlich dem Zufall zuschreiben, dass ausgerechnet Du es warst, der mich hier gefunden hat, kleiner Bruder, aber ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass es unser Schicksal war, uns nach dieser unvorstellbar langen Zeit hier wieder zu begegnen. Vor langer, langer Zeit habe ich geschworen, dass ich Dich niemals wieder verlassen würde, wenn wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen sollten und ich werden das Versprechen, das ich einst gegeben habe, auch halten. Wir werden morgen früh aufbrechen.“

Todd nahm die Hand seines Bruders und drückte sie fest. Er blickte dabei zu Boden, um seine Gefühle zu verstecken und sagte einfach: „Danke, mein Bruder.“ Und mehr war auch gar nicht nötig.

Für eine ganze Weile saßen alle einfach nur da und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, aber dann konnte Brennan die Frage, die ihm schon eine Weile auf der Zunge lag, nicht mehr länger zurückhalten:

„Commander Sinamore, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?“ Sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, obwohl er dabei über sein vorlautes Benehmen erschrak.

Der uralte und beeindruckende Wraith wandte den Kopf und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Natürlich, Brennan, nur zu, frag mich, was Du wissen möchtest“, ermunterte er den jüngeren Wraith und Brennan holte tief Luft.

„Ihr Name, hat er eine besondere Bedeutung? Er klingt wunderschön, aber er scheint doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich zu sein und ich dachte einfach, dass er etwas bestimmtes...“ Er verstummte und biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe.

Der alte Commander kicherte wie eines der Kinder, mit denen Brennan auf dem Planeten gespielt hatte, auf dem sie seinen Großvater entdeckt hatten und Brennan starrte den beeindruckenden Commander, der sich plötzlich wie ein junges Mädchen benahm, fassungslos und mit offenem Mund an.

„Oh ja, Brennan, er hat eine ganz besondere Bedeutung, Brennan“, antwortete er immer noch kichernd. „Atreyus hat mir diesen Namen verpasst. Damals, als er ihn erfunden hat, wollte er mich damit ärgern und bestrafen. Die Übersetzung dieses Namens aus der antikischen Sprache lautet: 'Ohne Liebe'.“

John Sheppard, der es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte und an den Beinen seines Gefährten Commander Todd lehnte, lächelte Todds Bruder an. „Hey, das hört sich nach einer richtig guten und lustigen Geschichte an. Bitte erzählen Sie sie uns,“ bat er mit einem Grinsen und löste damit die Spannung, die seit ihrer Rückkehr in der Luft gehangen hatte.

Sinamore grinste zurück und sah auf einmal jung und glücklich aus.

„Als ich Atreyus das erste Mal begegnet bin, habe ich mich sofort unsterblich in ihn verliebt. Aber ich dachte damals, dass ich niemals auch nur die geringste Chance bei ihm haben würde und benahm mich daher, als ob ich ihn überhaupt nicht leiden könnte. Ich versteckte meine Gefühle hinter arroganten, kühlem und abweisendem Gebaren und wir stritten uns, sobald wir im selben Raum waren. Als er es schließlich nicht mehr länger aushielt, schrie er mich plötzlich an, dass ich die schlimmste Person sei, die er jemals getroffen habe. Er beschuldigte mich, dass ich keinerlei Ahnung hätte, was Liebe ist und dass er mich in Zukunft 'Sinamore' nennen würde, weil ich so gefühlskalt sei. Er schrie und tobte und warf Gegenstände nach mir und das einzige, an das ich dabei die ganze Zeit denken konnte war, dass er das Schönste war, was ich je in meinem langen Leben gesehen hatte, mit seinem vor Wut geröteten Gesicht und den vor Zorn blitzenden Augen.“

Sinamores Stimme hatte einen sehnsüchtigen und wehmütigen Klang bekommen, aber er lächelte immer noch, als er in den kostbaren Erinnerungen schwelgte, die er über die Jahrtausende hinweg gehegt hatte.

Todd lachte leise und Brennan sah, wie er John Sheppards Hand nahm und zärtlich streichelte. Er hatte sicher seine eigenen Erinnerungen vor seinem geistigen Auge, über die schicksalhafte und so schmerzhafte erste Begegnung mit seinem geliebten menschlichen Gefährten.

„Wie hast Du darauf reagiert?“ Fragte der ranghöchste Commander ihrer Allianz und plötzlich wurde der Antiker wieder sichtbar.

Atreyus setzte sich zu Sinamores Füßen auf den Boden und lächelte seinen Gefährten an. „Er griff einfach nach mir und hat mich mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht, bis ich beinahe ohnmächtig wurde“, antwortete er an Stelle des Wraith Commanders. Sinamore beugte seinen Kopf hinunter und streichelte die Wange des Antikers voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Atreyus Augen waren von der gleichen Liebe erfüllt, als er in die goldenen Katzenaugen seines geliebten Gefährten blickte.  
„Nach diesem Kuss warf er mich einfach über seine Schulter und trug mich wie einen nassen Sack zu seinen Gemächern. Wir haben drei Tage in seinem Quartier verbracht und ich habe alles andere vergessen, etwas zu essen, meine Arbeit und meine Pflichten. Ich hätte für alle Zeiten dort mit ihm bleiben können. Torran klopfte schließlich an unsere Tür und fragte, ob mit uns alles in Ordnung wäre.“

„Ich schätze mal, das war es“, stellte Kyra lachend fest und Atreyus grinste. „Und wie. Aber wir mussten uns wieder unseren Pflichten widmen und so haben wir unser kleines Paradies wieder verlassen. Nach diesen drei wundervollen Tagen, die mein Leben so grundlegend verändert hatten, wollte ich einen anderen Namen für ihn finden, aber Sinamore weigerte sich. Er wollte keinen anderen Namen als den, den ich ihm gegeben hatte, als ich so wütend und verzweifelt gewesen war. Er erklärte, der Name würde ihn für alle Zeiten an unseren ersten Kuss erinnern und so blieb es bei diesem Namen, obwohl ich jetzt wusste, wie falsch ich ihn zuerst eingeschätzt hatte.“

Atreyus hob den Kopf und blickte Commander Todd ernst an. „Während dieser drei Tage in seinem Quartier erzählte er mir von Dir, Todd. Er erzählte mir, wie sehr er seinen kleinen Bruder vermisste und wie sehr er ihn liebte“, sagte der Antiker sanft. „Im Schlaf hat er oft nach Dir gerufen.“

Todd drehte den Kopf und schaute seinen Bruder an. Brennan beobachtete die beiden Brüder, als sie sich einfach nur in die Augen blickten. Sie sprachen nicht, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Sie wussten, dass sie sich nie mehr würden trennen müssen und dieses Wissen reichte ihnen völlig aus.

Brennan lächelte und schmiegte sich enger an Kyra, der ihn zärtlich an sich zog. Er wusste jetzt, was er zu tun hatte, wenn sie nach Atlantis zurückkehrten. Es war an der Zeit, Kyra seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos trat zusammen mit seinen Teamkollegen durch den Ereignishorizont und bemerkte sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Major Lorne schritt nervös vor dem Tor auf und ab und rieb sich dabei immer wieder abwesend den Bauch. Er war blass und wirkte sehr erschöpft und Kyrillos konnte die Besorgnis und Verwirrung, die er ausstrahlte beinahe mit den Händen greifen.

Alexandros stand sprungbereit in der Nähe der Treppe, die zum Kontrollbereich führte und ließ seinen gewählten Gefährten nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Die einzige andere Person im Kontrollraum war Dr. McKay, der still und wachsam hinter den Kontrollen saß. Kyrillos runzelte die Stirn, weil das wirklich ungewöhnlich war und es seine Besorgnis und seinen Verdacht, dass während ihrer Abwesenheit etwas passiert sein musste noch verstärkte.

Als Colonel Sheppard und Commander Todd durch den Ereignishorizont traten, drehte Major Lorne sich mit sichtlicher Erleichterung um und eilte zu seinem Vorgesetzten und dem obersten Commander der Allianz. Er stoppte abrupt, als er den Wraith hinter den beiden bemerkte. Der junge Mann starrte Sinamore Stirn runzelnd an, dann blinzelte er und wandte sich an Colonel Sheppard.

„Es ist gut, dass Sie wieder da sind, Sir“, sagte er erleichtert. „Wir haben ein Problem.“

Colonel Sheppards Augen wanderten automatisch zu Major Lornes Bauch und Kyrillos hörte Brennan neben sich überrascht keuchen.

Er lächelte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Brennan sehr sensibel war und der junge Wraith hatte ihm gerade bewiesen, dass er recht gehabt hatte, da er ganz offensichtlich die Präsenz des winzigen neuen Lebens hier im Raum gespürt hatte, fast ebenso schnell wie Kyrillos selbst nach seiner Ankunft in Atlantis.

Drei Tage zuvor wären sie dazu vielleicht noch nicht in der Lage gewesen, aber das Verhalten von Major Lorne und die starken und beharrlichen Lebenszeichen, die das Baby aussendete hatten es Kyrillos einfach gemacht. Er hatte genug schwangere Frauen in seinem langen Leben gesehen um sofort zu wissen, was die Blässe, das Reiben des Bauches und das sanfte glückliche Strahlen, das von Major Lorne ausging, zu bedeuten hatte. Und natürlich das Verhalten seines engen Freundes Alexandros, der eindeutig entschlossen war, alles zu tun, was nötig war, damit es seinem Gefährten und ihrem Kind gut ging.

„Was für ein Problem?“ Sheppards Stimme klang erstaunlich rau und besorgt und Kyrillos wusste, dass er sich um das Kind seines Stellvertreters sorgte. Kyrillos hatte Colonel Sheppard oft genug lebensgefährliche Krisen mit stoischer Ruhe meistern sehen und er wusste, dass der menschliche Anführer ihrer Allianz immer seine Haltung bewahrte, egal, wie schlimm es um ihn stand. Jetzt aber schien er völlig außer sich zu sein vor Sorge um seinen Stellvertreter und der Major bemerkte es natürlich auch. Er lächelte seinen Vorgesetzten beruhigend an und beeilte sich, ihm zu versichern: „Nein, Sir, es ist alles in Ordnung mit uns. Aber wir haben vier unerwartete Besucher bekommen und wir wissen immer noch nicht genau, wie sie eigentlich hier her gekommen sind.“

Colonel Sheppard entspannte sich nach einem letzten Blick auf Lornes flachen Bauch. Kyrillos beobachtete, wie er sich zusammenriss und wieder der starke militärische Leiter der Antikerstadt wurde.

„Vier Besucher? Kennen wir sie?“ Major Lorne biss sich auf die Lippe.  
„Hm, ja wir kennen sie, wenigstens drei von ihnen. Aber ich denke, dass Sie das Gegenstück zu unserem vierten Besucher auf diesem Planeten gefunden haben“, stellte er sinnend fest und betrachtete Sinamore erneut. „Commander Todd, ist das Ihr älterer Bruder, der da hinter Ihnen steht?“

Kyrillos starrte den jungen Major fassungslos und sprachlos an. Sicher, Sinamore trug ein Tattoo, das dem des obersten Commanders sehr ähnlich war, aber Major Lorne hatte nichtsdestoweniger diese kluge Schlussfolgerung sehr schnell nach dem unerwarteten Auftauchen des unbekannten Wraith gezogen.

Todd schien genauso überrascht zu sein, wie er selbst, da er seinen Mund zum Sprechen öffnete und dann wieder zuklappte, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

Alexandros hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und stand nun dicht hinter dem jungen Mann, der sich dankbar an seinen großen und starken Gefährten lehnte.

„Ja, Major Lorne, ich bin Commander Todds Bruder, woher wussten Sie das so schnell?“ Fragte Sinamore ruhig und gefasst, aber mit deutlicher Neugierde in der Stimme.

Major Lorne versuchte zu lächeln, aber es wurde mehr eine Grimasse daraus. „Weil ich Ihr Gegenstück kennengelernt habe. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass er Ihnen weder im Aussehen, noch im Verhalten auch nur im Geringsten ähnelt. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich vermuten, dass Ihr Name ähnlich klingt wie 'Sin'.“

Kyrillos holte zitternd Luft und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, ging es den anderen ähnlich wie ihm.

Sinamore räusperte sich. „Sinamore. Mein Name ist Sinamore“, antwortete er perplex.

Major Lorne nickte. „Sinamore, na klar.“ Er zog ein Gesicht, als ob er Schmerzen habe und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann straffte er sich und blickte wieder zu Colonel Sheppard, während er mit zitternder Stimme sagte:

„Unsere vier unerwarteten Besucher sind Commander Todd, Ronon Dex, Commander Todds Bruder und Sie, Colonel Sheppard. Sie kommen wahrscheinlich aus einer anderen Realität. Wir sind uns zwar noch nicht ganz sicher, aber Rodney sagt, dass das die einzige logische Erklärung für ihr Auftauchen ist. Sie kamen ein paar Stunden nach Ihrer Abreise und Carson und Jennifer haben etliche Tests durchgeführt. Sie SIND tatsächlich wer sie zu sein scheinen. Und Ihr Gegenstück ist sehr sehr schwanger, Sir.“

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Einige Minuten lang herrschte völlige Stille. Kyrillos beobachtete die Gefühle, die über Colonel Sheppards Gesicht huschten, als er seinen Stellvertreter anstarrte: Völliger Unglauben, Zweifel, Ärger, Freude, und dann schließlich das Begreifen und – Sehnsucht.

„Schwanger.“ Commander Todd trat dichter zu seinem gewählten Gefährten, der immer noch wie festgenagelt dastand. Major Lorne nickte mit dem Kopf und betrachtete seinen Vorgesetzten besorgt. „Er ist einige Wochen weiter als ich. Nach ihrer Ankunft erlitt er beinahe eine Fehlgeburt. Er ist immer noch auf der Krankenstation und laut Carson und Jennifer muss er dort noch mindestens drei weitere Tage bleiben. Commander Todd ist bei ihm. Wir haben natürlich Wachen aufgestellt. Der andere Sheppard ist mit Ihrem Gegenstück liiert, Commander Todd und ich wollte sie nicht trennen.“

Der ranghöchste Commander ihrer Allianz schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Verstehe. Sie haben richtig gehandelt, Major Lorne.“ Er lächelte den Major an.  
„Wir werden uns ab jetzt um unsere Besucher kümmern. Sie sehen aus, als ob Sie dringend Ruhe bräuchten, Major Lorne. Sie müssen jetzt auf Ihr eigenes Kind achtgeben, nicht wahr?“ Fragte er mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme.

Kyrillos hatte ihn noch mit jemand anderem als seinem gewählten Gefährten so sanft sprechen hören, wie er es jetzt tat.

Major Lorne schluckte. „Ja, Commander, ich muss auf mein eigenes Kind achtgeben. Alexandros ist der andere Vater“, sagte er mit ruhiger und fester Stimme und schaute dem Commander in die Augen.

Commander Todd lachte flüchtig und warf Alexandros einen amüsierten und wissenden Blick zu. „Das dachte ich mir schon, mein Junge“, stellte er trocken fest. „Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie zur Ruhe kommen, Evan, Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie jeden Moment umkippen. Alexandros, bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sich hinlegt und für den Rest des Tages ausruht“, befahl er dem anderen Commander und Alexandros verbeugte sich mit sichtlicher Befriedigung und Erleichterung. „Selbstverständlich, High Commander“, stimmte er zu und nahm seinen erschöpften Gefährten sanft am Arm um ihn aus dem Torraum zu führen. Sheppards Stellvertreter ließ sich ohne jeglichen Protest zur Tür führen und das bewies Kyrillos, wie krank und erschöpft er sich fühlen musste.

Er sah den beiden hinterher, bis sein Vorgesetzter seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog. Commander Todd hatte sich seinem Gefährten zugewandt und betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang sinnend. „John, würdest Du Dich bitte um den anderen John kümmern? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es es erst mal besser sein wird, wenn Du mit ihm redest und nicht ich“, sagte er sanft und Sheppard nickte.

„Natürlich werde ich mit ihm sprechen, Todd. Wir brauchen ein paar Antworten. Du wirst vermutlich mit Sinamores Gegenstück sprechen?“ Fragte er heiser.

Commander Todd nickte. „Ja, ich werde allerdings mit ihm sprechen.“ Er drehte sich zu Kyrillos um. „Kyrillos, ich möchte, dass Sie mit mir kommen. Ich denke, dass das Gespräch mit ihm im Moment das wichtigste ist. Wir werden uns natürlich auch noch um den anderen Ronon Dex kümmern müssen, aber wir brauchen jetzt erst mal ein paar Antworten und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein 'Bruder' am ehesten in der Lage sein wird, sie uns zu geben.“

Kyrillos verbeugte sich. Er fühlte sich sehr geehrt durch Commander Todds Bitte, seinem Treffen mit Sinamores Gegenstück beizuwohnen. „Selbstverständlich, High Commander“, antwortete er ernst.

Colonel Sheppard straffte sich und riss sich zusammen. „Also gut. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mich meinem schwangeren Zwilling vorstelle“ stellte er trocken fest und verließ zielstrebig den Torraum, gefolgt von den Blicken seiner Teamkollegen.

Brennan räusperte sich. Er hatte die ganze Zeit neben Kyrillos gestanden ohne zu sprechen, aber jetzt wollte er ganz offensichtlich etwas sagen.

Commander Todd lächelte ihn an. „Ja, Brennan?“ Fragte er freundlich.

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn Sinamore mit Ihnen gehen würde?“ Fragte er zögernd und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Der oberste Commander schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe Ihre Frage, Brennan, aber ich möchte nicht, dass er jetzt schon von Sinamore erfährt. Ich möchte sein Gegenstück erst einmal kennenlernen. Sinamore ist sicher der gleichen Meinung und Atreyus wird ganz sicher das Gleiche sagen, wenn er hierher kommt. Ich möchte gerne, dass Sie mit Ihrem Großvater und meinem Bruder in Torrans Quartier bleiben. Atreyus wird Euch dort finden. Ich bin froh, dass er sich dazu entschieden hat, nicht mit uns durch das Stargate zu kommen. Ich möchte erst herausfinden, was hier vor sich geht, bevor irgendjemand von Sinamore und Atreyus erfährt. Major Lorne und Alexandros sind vertrauenswürdig und Rodney und unsere beiden Ärzte selbstverständlich auch. Es ist gut, dass niemand anderes bei unserer Ankunft anwesend war, Major Lorne war sehr umsichtig, als er jeden außer Dr. McKay aus dem Raum geschickt hat.“

Torran nickte und legte seinen Arm um Brennans Schultern. „Unser High Commander hat recht, mein lieber Enkelsohn. Komm, wir suchen mein Quartier auf, Kyrillos wird so bald wie möglich zu uns kommen und uns unterrichten, nicht wahr?“

Kyrillos lächelte und streichelte Brennans Wange. „Mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen, Brennan. Ich komme so bald wie möglich zu Dir, Liebes, das verspreche ich Dir.“

Brennan küsste flüchtig seine Hand und verließ dann mit Sinamore und seinem Großvater den Torraum. Kyrillos sah ihm mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln nach. Er hatte Brennans heimliche Sorge gespürt, dass Sinamores Gegenstück sich als Bedrohung für die Personen entpuppen könnte, die ihm ans Herz gewachsen waren und denen er zu vertrauen und zu lieben gelernt hatte. Kyrillos lächelte erneut. Er hatte Brennans starke Gefühle für ihn selbst gefühlt und das erfüllte ihn mit der Hoffnung, dass Brennan eines Tages tatsächlich sein gewählter Gefährte werden würde. Er würde all seine Geduld und Stärke brauchen, während er auf diesen Tag wartete, aber Kyrillos wusste, dass sich das lange Warten am Ende lohnen würde.

Er drehte sich zu seinem Vorgesetzten um und wartete darauf, dass er die Führung übernahm. Commander Todd grinste spöttisch mit einem entschlossenen und herausfordernden Ausdruck in den Augen. „Lassen Sie uns gehen, Kyrillos. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf, das Gegenstück meines Bruders kennenzulernen.“


	15. Die Wahl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan hat seine Entscheidung über Kyrillos' 'Antrag' getroffen. Jetzt muss er sie Kyrillos mitteilen. Wird er seinen Antrag annehmen und sein gewählter Gefährte werden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Kapitel! Brennans und Kyrillos' Geschichte wird nun zu Ende gehen, aber sie werden natürlich in meinen anderen Geschichten auftauchen, versprochen!  
> Ich hatte wirklich viel Spaß mit diesen beiden Jungs, dem Casanova und dem jungen Rebellen, die sich so lange gegen ihre Gefühle gewehrt haben und hoffentlich in diesem Kapitel endlich zusammen finden.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Die Tür schloss sich leise hinter ihm und er durchquerte langsam den Raum, um zu dem Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu gelangen und nach draußen in das dunkle Weltall mit seinen blinkenden Lichtern zu starren, ohne dabei wirklich etwas zu sehen.

Es tat gut, wieder an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes zu sein. Er war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er sein Basis-Schiff und seine vertraute Umgebung vermisst hatte, seine wirkliche Heimat, bis er zurückgekommen war, um sich um seine Pflichten zu kümmern. Es lagen einige wirklich anstrengende Tage hinter ihm und die letzten Ereignisse hatten das Fass dann zum Überlaufen gebracht.

Vier fremde Besucher, die teils merkwürdigen und schaurigen Gegenstücke zu vier Personen, die er gut kannte, waren aus einer anderen Realität kommend, in ihr Universum gestolpert. Jetzt mussten sie sich mit ihnen auseinandersetzen und vor allem versuchen, sie wieder in ihre eigene Realität zurück zu befördern. Er war Zeuge bei der Befragung des vierten Besuchers gewesen, um seinen Vorgesetzten in jeder nur erdenklichen Weise zu unterstützen.

Nach der Befragung hatte er seinen Vorgesetzten darum gebeten, sein eigenes Basis-Schiff aufsuchen zu dürfen, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Commander Todd hatte sofort zugestimmt, weil er natürlich gespürt hatte, dass sein Untergebener ein bisschen Zeit brauchte und einen Ort brauchte, an dem er sich sicher fühlte, ein wenig Normalität um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Kyrillos seufzte. Bevor er mit seinem Dart zu seinem Basis-Schiff geflogen war, hatte er das Gästequartier aufgesucht, dass er während der vergangenen Tage zusammen mit Brennan bewohnt hatte, um Brennan darum zu bitten, mit ihm auf sein Schiff zu kommen. Aber Brennan war nicht da gewesen. Torran, Brennans Großvater, hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Brennan im Labor an einer Lösung arbeitete, die vier Besucher wieder heim zu schicken.

Kyrillos hatte nur genickt, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und war wieder gegangen, traurig und enttäuscht. Das einzige Wesen das er jemals geliebt hatte und jemals lieben würde, erwiderte seine Gefühle nicht. Er arbeitete lieber im Labor, als mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Kyrillos hatte ihm versprochen, geduldig zu sein und ihm die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte, aber nun war ihm klar, dass Brennan ihn niemals erhören würde.

Er wandte sich von dem Fenster ab und ging zu der Tür, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte. Er würde sich später damit auseinandersetzen. Er musste sich erst ausruhen, bevor er dem jungen Wraith, den er so sehr liebte, wieder unter die Augen trat. Er wusste, dass er sich innerhalb der nächsten Wochen würde nähren müssen. Es war schon fast drei Monate her und obwohl er sehr lange auskam, ohne sich nähren zu müssen, so hatten die letzten Tage ihm alles abverlangt und er würde sich früher nähren müssen, als er gedacht hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und er betrat den dunklen Raum. Zuerst musste er schlafen, alles andere konnte warten.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und spürte sofort die starke Präsenz seines geliebten, hoffentlich-bald-Gefährten.

Er rutschte tiefer unter die Decken, aber Kyrillos war viel zu erschöpft, um zu bemerken, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Schlafzimmer war und den Wraith in seinem Bett zu entdecken. Er begann sich auszuziehen, dem großen Bett den Rücken zuwendend, und Brennan konnte sich dank seiner exzellenten Nachtsicht an dem schönen Anblick erfreuen. Brennan spürte die Erschöpfung des anderen Wraith, aber seine Bewegungen waren trotz allem elegant und geschmeidig.

Brennan fühlte einen erwartungsvollen Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter rieseln. Er begehrte Kyrillos, seinen geliebten Kyra, so sehr und der Gedanke daran, dass er gleich in diesem großen Bett mit dem schönen Commander schlafen und sich ihm bedingungslos schenken würde, erregte ihn und ließ ihn hart werden.

Kyra war das schönste Wesen, das Brennan jemals gesehen hatte. Der perfekte Körper mit der weichen und schimmernden blass-grünen Haut, verziert mit kunstvollen Tätowierungen genau an den richtigen Stellen, erregte ihn mehr, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Kyrillos drehte sich um und kam zum Bett. Er zog die Decken zur Seite und erstarrte, als Brennan sich aufsetzte und ihn anlächelte. Für einen Moment stand Kyrillos völlig fassungslos da und starrte den jungen Wraith mit einem ziemlich dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck einfach nur an.

„Brennan, w-w-w-was machst Du hier?“ Stammelte er schließlich völlig überrascht. Brennans Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Auf Dich warten, Kyra“, kommentierte er das Offensichtliche.

„A-a-a-ber Du warst doch im Labor, als ich gekommen bin, um Dich zu holen...“ Kyra glaubte, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können und streckte beinahe schüchtern die Hand aus, um Brennans Arm zu berühren und sich zu versichern, dass er nicht träumte.

Brennan legte den Kopf schief. „Sie haben Dich angelogen, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Dich überraschen. Mir war klar, dass Du nach der Befragung Dein Basis-Schiff aufsuchen würdest und ich wollte vor Dir da sein und hier auf Dich warten.“ Brennan sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus und wirkte überhaupt nicht so, als ob ihm seine kleine Lüge leid täte.

Kyra blinzelte. „Mein Crew hat mir gar nichts gesagt...“ Er runzelte ungläubig und verwirrt die Stirn. Brennan schnaubte.

„Natürlich nicht. Dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr gewesen. Unser Chef-Wissenschaftler hat mir geholfen. Dein Stellvertreter war nicht besonders begeistert darüber, aber er hat wohl gemerkt, dass er keine andere Chance hatte, wenn er ihn nicht verärgern wollte. Er ist in unseren Wissenschaftler verliebt.“ Brennan kicherte leise.

Kyra plumpste wenig elegant auf die Matratze, zutiefst beschämt und ungläubig darüber, dass er die Gefühle zwischen seinen beiden Untergebenen nicht bemerkt hatte.

„M-m-mein C-c-chef-Wissenschaftler und mein S-s-s-stellvertreter?“ Kyra starrte Brennan mit offenem Mund an und Brennan kicherte erneut. Er legte vorsichtig die Hand unter sein Kinn und klappte behutsam seinen Mund zu.

„Du hattest wirklich keine Ahnung?“ Fragte er belustigt.

„N-n-nein“, stotterte Kyra und Brennan fühlte eine solche Welle der Zärtlichkeit in sich aufsteigen, dass er schlucken musste. Sein wunderbarer, sonst so selbstsicherer Commander war einfach anbetungswürdig, wenn er so verwirrt und unsicher war.

„Sie sind sehr, sehr diskret“, versicherte er seinem geliebten Wraith sanft und Kyra entspannte sich etwas. Er zog Brennan an sich, bis er auf seinem Schoss saß und grub seine Finger in die dichte ungezähmte Mähne, während er ihn tief und leidenschaftlich küsste. Brennan schmolz förmlich dahin, tief in seiner Kehle schnurrend und gurrend während er den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht erwiderte. Als sie sich nach Luft schnappend voneinander lösten, betrachtete Kyra ihn eine ganze Weile stumm.

„Warum bist Du hier, Brennan?“ Fragte er ernst und ein wenig wachsam. Brennan konnte seine harte Erregung unter seinen Pobacken fühlen. Kyra wollte ihn so sehr, dass es ihn verrückt machte, aber er würde nicht den ersten Schritt machen. Er überließ das Brennan.

Brennan begriff auf einmal, dass er Kyra verlieren würde, wenn er heute Nacht nicht seinen Besitzanspruch akzeptieren würde. Sicher, Kyra würde ihm immer lieben, aber er würde niemals wieder seinen Wunsch äußern, ihn zu seinem Gefährten zu erwählen, wenn Brennan heute nicht den letzten Schritt wagte und ihn erhörte. Kyrillos hatte versprochen, geduldig zu warten, aber er hatte seine Grenzen erreicht, was vermutlich den letzten Vorkommnisse geschuldet war und er würde Brennan verlassen, wenn er weiter zögerte.

Er schlang seine Arme fest um seinen bald-Gefährten und küsste sanft die weichen, zitternden Lippen.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich Deinen Besitzanspruch mir gegenüber akzeptieren möchte, Kyra. Ich möchte ganz zu Dir gehören. Ich bin hier, weil ich will, dass Du mich ganz und gar nimmst. Ich will, dass Du mich mit Deinem Samen und Deiner Lebenskraft zur gleichen Zeit füllst und ich will, dass Du Dein Mal auf meinem Hals hinterlässt“, flüsterte er sehnsüchtig.

Kyrillos atmete zitternd ein und musterte ihn eindringlich. „Bist Du Dir wirklich sicher?“ Krächzte er und suchte nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen, dass Brennan ihn täuschte.

„Ich bin sicher, Kyra. Ich bin mir noch nie einer Sache so sicher gewesen. Ich liebe Dich, Kyra. Ich möchte Dein gewählter Gefährte sein.“

Kyrillos gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, eine Mischung aus einem Schnurren, einem Knurren und einem Schluchzen und streichelte hingerissen sein Gesicht. „Was ist mit Kilian?“ Fragte er erstickt und gepresst. Brennan nahm seine Hand und küsste den Schlitz des Nährorgans mit zärtlichen Lippen.

„Nichts, mein geliebter Kyra. Kilian war der Erste, der ehrlich und freundlich zu mir war. Ich habe ihn bewundert und verehrt für seine Freundlichkeit, das ist alles. Er hat mir sogar geholfen, unentdeckt an Bord unseres Basis-Schiffes zu kommen, damit ich hier auf Dich warten kann. Ich habe ihn getroffen, als wir unser Quartier aufgesucht haben, er ist mit Albert nach Atlantis gekommen. Ich habe ihn gebeten, mich hierher zu fliegen und er hat es getan. Da ist nichts mehr außer Dankbarkeit und Respekt, Kyra.“

Kyrillos erschauerte, als Brennan mit seiner beweglichen Zunge über den Schlitz leckte und das Nährorgan daraufhin einige Tropfen des Enzyms absonderte. Er fühlte Kyra noch härter werden, seine erregte Männlichkeit drückte hart gegen seinen Hintern und sie stöhnten beide auf.

„Nimm mich, Kyra! Ich will Dich tief in mir fühlen!“ Brennan stöhnte und gab dem schönen Commander einen Stups, der daraufhin auf seinen Rücken fiel und Brennan mit sich zog. Brennan bedeckte ihn mit seinem Körper und küsste ihn verzweifelt, während er sich an seinem muskulösen Unterleib rieb.

Kyrillos schnappte nach Luft und drehte sich schnell um, so dass Brennan plötzlich unter dem durchtrainierten Körper gefangen da lag. „Ich kann nicht warten, Brennan!“ Stieß er hervor und Brennan bog ungeduldig den Rücken durch um mehr Reibung zu bekommen.

„Das musst Du auch nicht, Kyra! Nimm mich einfach und mach mich ganz zu dem Deinem!“ Forderte er, hoffend, dass er lange genug durchhalten würde, und nicht einfach kam, bevor sie mit dem eigentlichen Akt begonnen hatten.

Kyrillos griff blind nach der Flasche auf dem Nachttisch und verschwendete keine weitere Zeit mehr. Er bedeckte hastig seine Finger und schob zwei tief in Brennan hinein. Er beugte sich runter, um den jungen Wraith erneut zu küssen und Brennan wand sich stöhnend unter ihm, halb verrückt vor Verlangen und Not. Er war noch nie so erregt gewesen wie jetzt, außer sich vor Begierde und Leidenschaft.

Er lag im Bett des Commanders, in dem großen, gemütlichen Bett des schönsten und erstaunlichsten Commanders der Welt. Und dieser unglaubliche und wundervolle Commander, den so viele andere auch begehrten, würde ihn gleich vollständig in Besitz nehmen und zu seinem gewählten Gefährten machen. Brennan konnte es kaum noch erwarten, bis es endlich soweit war.

Kyrillos führte einen dritten Finger ein, ebenfalls kaum noch Herr seiner Sinne, als er den begierigen jungen Wraith hastig weitete. Brennan stockte der Atem, als Kyrillos' Finger die sensible Stelle in seinem Innern massierte und er bäumte sich auf. „Kyra!“ Schrie er erstickt auf, seine Stimme voller Sehnsucht und Not, endlich genommen zu werden.

Kyrillos knurrte zufrieden und zog seine Finger zurück. Seine stolze, harte Männlichkeit zu benetzen und Brennan mit seinem muskulösen Körper zu bedecken war eine einzige fließende Bewegung. Brennan schlang seine Beine um die schlanke Taille und seine Arme um den breiten Rücken, während seine Finger fieberhaft die sensible Wirbelsäule liebkosten.

Kyrillos schrie auf, als er eine besonders empfindsame Stelle streichelte und bewegte sich schnell und fest, verrückt vor Lust. Brennan schloss die Augen und suchte den mentalen Kontakt mit Kyrillos' Geist. Er wusste, dass die Vollendung des Aktes, mit dem der Besitzanspruch vollzogen wurde, ohne ihre geistige Verbindung nicht perfekt sein würde, aber Kyrillos wusste um seine Probleme und wartete immer erst auf die Erlaubnis, bevor er sich mit ihm verband.

Eine starke Welle voller Liebe, Zärtlichkeit, Verlangen und Lust rollte über ihn hinweg und nahm ihm den Atem. Er ließ seinen Gefährten seine eigenen Gefühle spüren, sein Verlangen und seine Lust, seine Liebe.

Kyra stöhnte und gab endlich dem überwältigenden Verlangen nach, den jungen Wraith, der zitternd in seinen Armen lag, zu markieren.

Er presste seine Nährhand auf Brennans Brust, die Handfläche schon feucht von dem Enzym, das aus dem Schlitz tropfte und beugte den Kopf zu Brennans Kehle hinunter.  
Brennan bog eifrig den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren und schrie auf, als Kyrillos seine Zähne in die weiche Haut grub, um dann heftig an dem einen verletzlichen Punkt zu saugen, an dem er das Mal seines Besitzanspruches hinterlassen konnte. Eine kraftvolle Welle voller Lust und Vergnügen spülte über ihn hinweg und er hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, ob es seine Gefühle waren oder Kyras. Sie waren innig miteinander verbunden, teilten all ihre Gefühle und Gedanken, ihr ganzes Sein miteinander. Brennan näherte sich unaufhaltsam seinem Höhepunkt, seine Lust war beinahe schmerzhaft intensiv und er schrie auf in ihrer Verbindung und bog den Rücken durch.

Und dann 'biss' Kyra zu. Die so köstliche und wertvolle Lebenskraft des anderen durchströmte seinen Körper und es gab nichts, was Brennan hätte tun können, um es noch länger hinaus zu zögern.

Er erschauerte hilflos unter seinem unglaublichen Höhepunkt und Kyras Ekstase verstärkte sein eigenes Vergnügen noch, als dieser ihm auf den Gipfel der Lust folgte und ihn gleichzeitig mit seinem Samen und seiner Lebenskraft füllte, ihn in jeder nur erdenklichen Weise zu seinem gewählten Gefährten machte. Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit waren sie ein einziges Wesen und bestanden nur aus Liebe und Ekstase.

Als sie schließlich auf die Matratze zurücksanken, völlig verausgabt und zutiefst befriedigt, glücklicher, als sie es jemals zuvor gewesen waren, sah Brennan seinem geliebten Gefährten tief in die Augen und streichelte das schöne Gesicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen.

'Ich liebe Dich, mein Gefährte Kyra.' dachte er, ihre Gedanken immer noch innig miteinander verbunden. Kyra lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

'Ich liebe Dich auch, mein süßer Brennan. Jetzt gehören wir wirklich zusammen, mein wunderbarer gewählter Gefährte. Wir werden niemals mehr alleine sein.'

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos sah seinem gewählten Gefährten Brennan beim Schlafen zu. Nachdem sie den Akt der Inbesitznahme und der völligen Verbindung vollzogen hatten, hatten sie auf dem großen Bett gelegen, sich gestreichelt und geküsst und einander dabei die ganze Zeit Worte voller Liebe zugeflüstert.

Kyrillos war mehr als fünftausend Jahre alt, aber er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen wie er sich jetzt fühlte, während er seinem gewählten Gefährten, der dicht an ihn gekuschelt da lag, beim Schlafen zusah.

Brennan hatte mit dem rebellischen und unverschämten jungen Krieger, der er während seiner ersten Tage an Bord dieses Basis-Schiffes gewesen war, nichts mehr gemeinsam. Er war erwachsen geworden und überraschend weise für sein Alter. Er hatte sich geändert und war nun ein höflicher und sensibler junger Wraith und Kyrillos liebte ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.

Er hatte es früher nie für möglich gehalten, aber er war nicht mehr an flüchtigen Abenteuern interessiert. Er hatte seine andere Hälfte gefunden, den Einen, der ihn vollständig und erfüllt machte in einer Weise, wie er es sich vorher nicht hatte vorstellen können und er würde niemals wieder einen anderen begehren, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Er lächelte und schloss die Augen, befriedigt und erschöpft auf eine angenehme Art. Der letzte Gedanke, bevor er einschlief war, dass Kilian ihn sicher eine ganze Zeit lang aufziehen würde. Aber das machte nichts. Er würde sich gerne von seinem Freund necken lassen.Der Casanova war von einem wundervollen und ungewöhnlichen jungen Wraith gezähmt worden und er würde der beste Gefährte sein, den ein gewählter Gefährte jemals gehabt hatte.

Er entspannte sich und zog Brennan instinktiv fester an sich. Das Leben war einfach wundervoll.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan sah seinem geliebten Gefährten, Commander Kyrillos beim Schlafen zu. Er war einige Minuten zuvor aufgewacht, erfrischt und glücklich.

Er lächelte und erfreute sich an dem schönen Anblick des wunderbarsten Gefährten, den ein gewählter Gefährte nur haben konnte. Er streichelte sanft die weiche, behutsam, damit sein Gefährte nicht aufwachte. Er wusste, dass Kyra sich bald würde nähren müssen. Er war schon vor ihrer Verbindung erschöpft gewesen und hatte ihm eine hohen Dosis seiner eigenen Lebenskraft geschenkt. Brennan fühlte sich stark und gesättigt und er wollte, dass Kyra sich genauso fühlte.

Aber darüber konnten sie später reden. Für jetzt war er es einfach zufrieden, dem älteren Wraith beim Schlafen zuzusehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er die Ruhe bekam, die er benötigte.

Er lächelte. Er war so unglücklich, traurig und einsam gewesen, voller Hass, Misstrauen und Zorn, missbraucht und fortgejagt, aber er hatte seine wirkliche Heimat gefunden und die Liebe seines Lebens. Er hatte seinen Großvater gefunden und vielleicht würden sie auch seinen Vater finden.

Er hatte wahre Freunde eine wunderbare kleine Familie mit Kyra und seinem Großvater und er wusste jetzt, wo er hingehörte. Er würde nie wieder einsam und unglücklich sein. Atlantis und der Zweiten Allianz sei Dank gab es nicht nur für ihn Hoffnung, sondern für eine ganze Galaxis. Es würden Kinder auf die Welt kommen, die in Liebe und Frieden aufgezogen wurden. Er hatte das neue Leben in Major Lornes Bauch gespürt und er wusste, dass dieses Baby nicht das einzige bleiben würde. Es würden Kinder da sein und so viel Liebe, Hoffnung und Glück, nicht nur in Atlantis, sondern auch auf den Basis-Schiffen. Die Basis-Schiffe würden nicht mehr länger Kriegsschiffe sein, sondern eine wirkliche Heimat, ein Ort, an dem man leben und Kinder großziehen konnte.

Er drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen seines geliebten Gefährten. „Ich liebe Dich so, Kyra“, flüsterte er, legte seinen Kopf Kyras Brust und machte zufrieden die Augen zu.

Das Leben war wundervoll und er würde sein Leben glücklich leben und bis zur Neige auskosten, mit seinem Gefährten Kyra an seiner Seite. Er würde die Wunder erforschen, die auf ihn warteten und dabei helfen, dieses Universum zu einem wunderbaren Ort zu machen, an dem jeder glücklich leben konnte.

Brennan hatte nicht nur seine wahre Heimat gefunden und seine große Liebe, sondern auch seine wahre Bestimmung.

 

_Ende_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer am Ende einer Geschichte möchte ich gerne noch einmal ganz herzlich Danke sagen:
> 
> Meiner wunderbaren geduldigen und verständnisvollen Familie, ohne deren Unterstützung dies gar nicht möglich wäre;   
> und Euch, meine wunderbaren, treuen Lesern!  
> Vielen, vielen Dank! Ich bin immer noch ganz sprachlos und so glücklich über Eure vielen, vielen Aufrufe und die vielen Kudos, die Ihr mir geschenkt habt! Danke, danke, danke!!!  
> Ihr seid wunderbar und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr meine anderen Geschichten genauso gerne lesen werdet wie diese hier.
> 
> Bis bald, Eure Blue_Night :-)


End file.
